El Peligro de la Pasión
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy una joven peculiar pues se dedica a investigar fenómenos extraños. Terry es el ángel caído según la sociedad. Cuando Candy lo visito una noche para salvar la vida de su hermano selló su destino en manos del ángel caido ¿Lo aceptara tan fácilmente?. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Amigas hermosas aquí les traigo otra historia con el Sexy de Terry espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al leerlo y escribirlo, espero sus comentarios.**

**Summary:** Candy una joven peculiar pues se dedica a investigar fenómenos extraños. Terry es el ángel caído según la sociedad. Cuando Candy lo visito una noche para salvar la vida de su hermano selló su destino en manos del ángel caido ¿Lo aceptara tan fácilmente?. Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Amanda Quick**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**El Peligro de la Pasión**

**Argumento**

Candy es doña original para la sociedad, una joven peculiar pues se dedica a investigar fenómenos extraños. Terry es el ángel caído. La sociedad repudió a sus padres porque su madre era actriz y a él porque creían que era un bastardo... pero cuando murió el anterior conde todos descubrieron que era legítimo y el heredero de los Graham.

Cuando Candy visitó esa noche al ángel caído para salvar la vida de su hermano selló su destino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Amanda Quick**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**El Peligro de la Pasión**

**Capitulo 1**

Era la hora más oscura de la noche, casi las tres de la madrugada y la fría niebla se adhería a la ciu dad como un fantasma. Candy White decidió de mala gana que la hora y el ambiente eran incómodamente inapropiados para visitar al hom bre conocido como el Ángel Caído.

Tembló a pesar de su audaz determinación, mien tras el coche de alquiler se detenía frente a la puerta de la casa, envuelta en neblina. Las nuevas farolas de gas que se habían instalado en esa parte de la ciudad resultaban ineficaces en la espesa niebla. Un espec tral silencio envolvía la calle oscura y fría. Los únicos sonidos eran el traqueteo del carruaje y el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos contra el pavimento.

Durante un breve instante, Candy pensó en ordenarle al cochero que hiciera girar el coche de alqui ler y la condujera directamente a casa, pero reprimió ese pensamiento con la misma rapidez con la que se le había ocurrido. Sabía que en ese momento no debía titubear, la vida de su hermano estaba en juego.

Hizo acopio de valor, se ajustó las gafas con mayor firmeza y descendió del coche. Tiró hacia abajo de la capucha de la vieja capa de lana gris para ocul tar el rostro mientras comenzaba a subir con determinación los escalones de la casa. Detrás de sí, el coche de alquiler comenzó a moverse calle abajo.

Candy se detuvo y giró con rapidez, alarmada.

—¿A dónde cree que va, buen hombre? Le dije que le daría unas monedas extra para que me esperara. Sólo tardaré unos minutos.

—No se preocupe, no, señorita. Sólo ajustaba las riendas, eso es todo. —El cochero era una oscura mancha sin rasgos dentro del abrigo cubierto con una pesada capa y llevaba el sombrero bajo, cubrién dole las orejas. Pronunciaba las palabras de manera confusa por la ginebra que había estado bebiendo durante toda la noche para mantener alejado el intenso frío—. Ya se lo he dicho, la voy a esperar.

Candy se tranquilizó un poco.

—Encárguese de estar aquí cuando regrese. De otra manera, me quedaría aquí desamparada cuando termine con el negocio.

—Negocio, eh? ¿Así es como lo llama? —El cochero rió disimuladamente mientras levantaba la botella y se echaba el contenido en la boca—. Un negocio bastante extravagante, si me lo pregunta. Tal vez ese caballero amigo suyo quiera que le caliente la cama durante el resto de la noche. Hace un frío de mil demonios esta noche.

Candy lo miró de mal humor, pero decidió que no iba a ganar nada discutiendo con un cochero ebrio a esa hora tan tardía. No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

Se envolvió aún más en la capa que la cubría y se apresuró a subir los escalones. Las ventanas del piso superior estaban oscuras. Tal vez el famoso dueño de casa ya estuviera en la cama.

Según el decir general, sería algo inusual. Se comentaba que el legendario Conde de Grandchester rara vez se iba a la cama antes del amanecer. El Ángel Caído no se había ganado esa formidable reputación respetando los horarios razonables. Todos sabían que el diablo prefería el amparo de la noche.

Candy vaciló antes de levantar la mano enguantada para llamar a la puerta. Era muy consciente de que lo que iba a hacer entrañaba cierto riesgo. Había crecido en el campo y era nueva en Londres, pero no era tan inocente como para creer que era normal que las damas visitaran a los caballeros a cualquier hora y mucho menos a las tres de la mañana. Candy golpeó vivamente la puerta.

Pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que un mayordomo a medio vestir y con aspecto desali ñado le abrió la puerta. Era un hombre de calva incipiente y pesada mandíbula que a Candy le pa reció un enorme y feroz mastín. La vela que sostenía en una mano reveló primero irritación y luego cre ciente disgusto en sus sombrías facciones. Recorrió la figura encapuchada y abrigada de Candy con ojos severamente desaprobadores.

—¿Sí, señorita?

Candy respiró profundamente.

—Vengo a visitar a su excelencia.

—¿Ah, sí? —Los labios del mayordomo se curvaron en una sonrisa despectiva que hubiera resultado apropiada para Cancerbero, el perro de tres cabezas que se decía que custodiaba la entrada al Hades—. Lamento decirle que su excelencia no está en casa.

—Sí está, con toda seguridad. —Candy sa bía que debía ser firme si quería llegar más allá del perro guardián del Ángel Caído—. Verifiqué mis fuentes antes de tomar la decisión de venir a visitarlo. Por favor, infórmele de inmediato de que tiene una visita.

—¿Y quién debo decir que le visita? —pregun tó el mayordomo con tono sepulcral.

—Una dama.

—No es muy probable. Ninguna dama estaría aquí a esta hora. Salga de aquí, mujerzuela molesta y desagradable. Su excelencia no se relaciona con las de su clase. Si está de humor como para algo de muselina, puede aspirar a algo muy por encima de una ramera salida de las calles.

Candy se ruborizó ante los insultos. Estaba claro que esto iba a ser incluso más incómodo de lo que había pensado. Apretó los dientes.

—Sea tan amable de informar a su excelencia de que una de las partes que tienen interés en el próximo duelo desea verlo.

El mayordomo clavó la mirada en ella con asombro.

—Y, dígame por favor, ¿qué podría saber una mujer de su clase de los asuntos personales de su excelencia?

—Mucho más que usted, según parece. Si no le dice a Grandchester que tiene una visita, le prometo que vivirá para lamentarlo. Le aseguro que su puesto en esta casa depende de que le comunique que estoy aquí.

El mayordomo no pareció del todo convencido por la amenaza, pero estaba empezando a vacilar.

—Espere aquí.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y dejó a Candy de pie en los escalones. Los helados dedos de la niebla se movieron lentamente y la envolvieron.

Se acurrucó más dentro de la capa. Aquella estaba convirtiéndose en una de las noches más desdi chadas de toda su vida. Las cosas habían sido mucho más sencillas en el campo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse un minuto más tarde. El mayordomo miró con desprecio a Candy y de mala gana le indicó que entrara.

—Su excelencia la recibirá en la biblioteca.

—Ya me parecía. —Candy cruzó el umbral con rapidez, agradecida de escapar de las garras de la niebla, aunque significara entrar en las mismísimas mandíbulas del infierno.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y la mantuvo abierta. Candy pasó junto a él y entró en una habitación oscura y lúgubre que estaba iluminada sólo por un pequeño fuego en la chimenea. La puerta se cerró tras de ella exactamente mientras se daba cuenta de que no había señales de Grandchester.

—¿Milord? —Candy se detuvo bruscamen te y escudriñó las sombras con atención—. ¿Señor? ¿Está aquí?

—Buenas noches, señorita White. Con fío en que sepa disculpar la descortesía de mi mayordomo. —Terry, conde de Grandchester, se puso de pie lentamente desde las profundidades de un inmenso sillón que miraba a la chimenea. Tenía un gran gato negro acurrucado debajo del brazo—. Debe comprender que su visita es algo inesperada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y la hora.

—Sí, milord, soy consciente de ello. —Candy se quedó sin aliento ante la visión de Grandchester. Ha bía bailado con Terry esa misma noche, pero ésa había sido sólo la primera vez que había visto al Ángel Caído. En estos momentos se dio cuenta de que nece sitaría algo más de dos encuentros para acostumbrarse a la impresión que él le causaba.

Grandchester era cualquier cosa menos angelical, tanto en apariencia como en temperamento. En los salones de moda se decía que se parecía mucho al Señor del Otro Mundo. Era verdad que se necesita ría una formidable imaginación para visualizarlo con un par de alas y un halo.

La luz del fuego que oscilaba detrás de Grandchester parecía ser demasiado ambiental esa noche. El res plandor de las llamas resaltaba con dureza sus rasgos melancólicos y crueles, su cabello negro no era tan corto, sus curiosos ojos azules ardían con fría y penetrante inteligencia, su cuerpo era firme y esbelto. Gracias a la experiencia en el salón de baile, Candy sabía que Terry se movía con peligrosa e indolente gracia masculina.

Era evidente que estaba vestido para la intimi dad de su propio hogar y no para recibir visitas. La corbata blanca le colgaba floja alrededor del cuello y su camisa de volantes fruncidos estaba lo suficien temente desabrochada como para revelar el rizado vello negro del pecho, los pantalones de color de ante abrazaban los sinuosos contornos de sus mus los, todavía no se había quitado las bien lustradas botas negras con borlas.

Candy sabía muy poco de estilos, era un asun to de interés extremadamente limitado para ella. Pero se daba cuenta de que había en Terry una ele gancia masculina innata que tenía poco que ver con el atuendo. Formaba parte de él, tal como formaba parte del gato que sostenía.

La única joya que llevaba Terry era un ani llo de oro en uno de los largos dedos de sus manos. Centelleaba con opaco brillo mientras él acariciaba lentamente al gato. Candy clavó la mirada en el anillo. Más temprano, al bailar con él, había notado que había una compleja letra G grabada en el anillo. Había dado por sentado que era por Graham, el apellido del conde.

Por un momento, le pareció que no podía apartar la mirada de la mano de Terry mientras éste aca riciaba al gato. Cuando por fin logró mirarlo de nue vo a los ojos, vio que Terry sonreía ligeramente. Se quedó sorprendida ante el atisbo de sensual conciencia que la recorrió. Se dijo a sí misma que senci llamente no estaba acostumbrada a ver a un hombre con ropa de andar por casa. Por desgracia, había te nido la misma reacción esa misma noche, cuando Terry estaba correctamente vestido para la fiesta. Candy aceptó que aquel hombre ejercía un efecto subyugante sobre ella. Por un fugaz momen to se preguntó si sería real. Incluso mientras estaba allí de pie con la mirada clavada en él, Terry comenzó a disolverse en una niebla gris, como un espectro.

Durante unos breves segundos se quedó tan sor prendida de verlo convertirse en una aparición fren te a sus mismísimos ojos, que no pudo pensar con claridad. Luego se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema.

—Le pido disculpas, señor. —Candy se qui tó las gafas con rapidez y limpió el neblinoso vapor que había comenzado a oscurecerle la visión—. Verá, afuera hace mucho frío. Al entrar en esta habitación cálida, el cambio hizo que se formara vapor sobre los lentes. Es uno de los irritantes problemas a los que uno se enfrenta cuando usa gafas.

Terry levantó una ceja negra.

—Mis condolencias, señorita White.

—Sí, bueno, gracias. No se puede hacer mu cho al respecto. Una se acostumbra. —Candy volvió a colocarse las gafas sobré la nariz. Miro desaprobadoramente a Terry—. Supongo que se estará preguntando por qué estoy aquí a una hora tan tardía.

—La pregunta me ha cruzado por la cabeza, es verdad. —Recorrió con la mirada la vieja capa, que se había abierto un poco y dejaba ver el modesto vestido de fiesta, pasado de moda, de color vino. La diversión bailó en los ojos de Terry du rante breves instantes antes de ser reemplazada por una mirada especulativa—. ¿Ha venido sola?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Lo miró con sorpresa.

—Algunas personas dirían que es bastante imprudente.

—Tenía que verlo a solas. Estoy aquí por un asunto muy privado.

—Ya veo. Por favor, siéntese. —Gracias.

Candy sonrió con algo de inseguridad mien tras se sentaba sobre otra gran silla que miraba al fuego. Se recordó a sí misma que le había agradado Grandchester de vista esa misma noche, más tempra no, aunque su amiga María, Lady Ponny, se ha bía quedado horrorizada cuando Terry había forzado la presentación.

Seguramente no era tan malo como todos decían, se dijo a sí misma Candy, mientras observaba cómo Terry se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla. Su instin to acerca de las personas era por lo general muy de fiar. Sólo había existido una ocasión desafortunada tres años atrás, cuando había descubierto estar tristemente equi vocada respecto a un hombre.

—Esto es algo incómodo, señor.

—Sí. —Terry estiró el pie dentro de la bota hacia el fuego y volvió a acariciar lentamente al ga to—. También es algo peligroso.

—Tonterías. Tengo una pistola en mi bolso y el cochero que me ha traído hasta aquí ha aceptado esperarme. Se lo aseguro, estaré a salvo.

—¿Una pistola? —La miró divertido—. Es usted una mujer muy extraña, señorita White. ¿Cre yó que necesitaría una pistola para protegerse de mí?

—Cielo santo, no, señor. —Candy estaba verdaderamente trastornada—. Usted es un caballero, milord.

—¿Lo soy?

—Por supuesto que sí. Por favor, no bromee conmigo, señor. He traído la pistola como protec ción contra los salteadores de caminos. Tengo en tendido que hay muchos aquí en la ciudad.

—Sí. Así es.

El gato se acurrucó en el regazo de Terry y miró a Candy sin pestañear. Le llamó la atención que los ojos de la bestia fueran casi del mismo tono zafiro que los del amo. Esa observación la distrajo momentáneamente.

—¿Su gato tiene nombre, señor? —preguntó de pronto.

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es?

La débil sonrisa volvió a rondar ligeramente los labios de Terry.

—Lucifer.

—Ah. —Candy se aclaró la garganta con dis creción—. Bueno, como estaba diciendo, no soy en absoluto extraña, soy sólo una mujer muy común que, desafortunadamente, no conoce mucho las cos tumbres de la vida en la ciudad.

—No estoy de acuerdo, señorita White. Es la mujer más extraña que he conocido.

—Encuentro verdaderamente difícil creer eso —respondió con acritud—. Bueno, parece que esta noche he sido la causa de un problema entre usted y mi hermano y deseo parar eso de inmediato.

— ¿Un problema? —La mirada azul de Terry se entrecerró especulativamente—. No soy consciente de que haya ningún problema entre Tom White y yo.

—No intente apartarme del tema fingiendo que no tiene conocimiento de la situación, señor. —Candy se apretó fuertemente las manos sobre el regazo—. Me han llegado noticias de que Tom y usted se van a batir en duelo al amanecer. No lo voy a permitir.

—¿Cómo piensa evitarlo? —Terry la miró con indolente interés.

—Respecto a eso, he investigado el tema de los duelos en las últimas horas y he encontrado una solución.

—¡No me diga!

—Sí. Una disculpa terminaría con esta idiotez. En cuanto me di cuenta de qué debía hacerse, loca licé inmediatamente a Tom en la reunión de los Flanagan y hablé primero con él. Lamentablemente, resultó ser ridículamente obstinado acerca de todo este asunto, aunque me pude dar cuenta de que estaba aterrorizado por lo que habría de suceder al amanecer. Es muy joven ya sabe.

—Según parece, no es lo bastante joven para no ofrecer un reto.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Repetía constantemente que tenía que seguir con esto porque mi honor tanto como el suyo esta ban en juego. Mi honor. ¿Puede creerlo?

—Generalmente, es el caso en tales asuntos. Los duelos serían intolerablemente aburridos para todos los implicados si no estuviera comprometido el ho nor de una mujer.

—Qué tonterías. Permítame decirle, señor que, si de verdad cree eso, no tiene mucho más sentido común que mi hermano.

—Una idea perturbadora.

Candy no prestó atención al sarcasmo.

—Es una completa tontería creer que me in sultó sencillamente porque me habló y me pidió que bailara con usted. No me sentí insultada en lo más mínimo y así se lo dije a Tom.

—Gracias.

—El caso es —dijo Candy con sinceridad — que Tom se siente muy protector para conmigo desde la muerte de nuestros padres. Siente que al ser el hombre de la familia tiene ciertas obligaciones. Su intención es buena, pero a veces se deja llevar por la idea de que debe cuidar de mí. Es ridículo de su parte desafiarlo a usted por un acontecimiento de tan poca importancia.

—No estoy del todo seguro de que haya sido un acontecimiento de tan poca importancia. —Los elegantes dedos de Terry se movieron cuidado samente por el cuerpo del gato—. Usted y yo tuvi mos una conversación algo extensa en la fiesta.

—Acerca de mutuos intereses intelectuales, nada más —dijo Candy con rapidez.

—Y bailamos el vals.

—Mucha gente lo hizo. Lady Ponny me dijo que es la moda. Todo el mundo baila el vals en estos días. De verdad, no se puede dar crédito al desafío de Tom.

—Algunas personas no opinarían lo mismo. — Candy se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, como él lanzó el desafío y como no puedo convencerlo de que se disculpe para que el duelo sea adecuadamente cancelado, sólo queda una solución.

Los azules ojos de Terry encontraron la mirada de Candy.

—Siento una gran curiosidad por oír esa solu ción, señorita White.

—En realidad es muy sencilla. —Candy le lanzó una sonrisa de esperanza—. Usted debe disculparse con él.

La mano de Terry se detuvo sobre el gato. Las pestañas negras le velaban la mirada.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Ya me ha oído. Debe disculparse con él. —Candy se inclinó hacia adelante con vehemencia—. Es la única salida, señor. Tom tiene sólo veinte años, es nervioso y creo que sabe que está fuera de su alcance, pero es demasiado joven e impetuoso para admitir que la situación se le escapó de las manos.

—Su hermano tal vez no piense que la situa ción se le escapó de las manos. Tal vez esté enteramente convencido de que el hecho de retarme a duelo era la única respuesta adecuada dadas las circunstancias.

—Es ridículo. Debe intentar entenderlo, señor. Desde que papá y mamá murieron en un accidente de carruajes hace dos años, mi hermano está intentando cargar con las responsabilidades de ser el ca beza de familia.

—Comprendo.

—Está en esa espantosa edad en la que los hom bres jóvenes sienten las cosas con gran intensidad. Supongo que usted habrá sido joven alguna vez.

Terry la miró, claramente fascinado.

—Ahora que lo menciona, sí, creo que sí. Fue hace mucho tiempo, por supuesto.

Candy se sonrojó.

—No he querido decir que ahora sea viejo, señor.

—Gracias.

Candy le lanzó una sonrisa alentadora.

—Cielos, probablemente no tenga muchos más de treintaicinco.

—Treinta. — Candy parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Tengo treinta, señorita White. No treintaicinco.

—Ah. Ya. —Candy se preguntó si lo habría ofendido. Intentó recuperar algo del terreno que ha bía perdido—. Bueno, es indudable que usted tiene el aspecto de sensata madurez que una esperaría en un hombre mucho mayor, señor.

—Muy amable de su parte. Otros han dicho que mi rostro lleva las marcas de un alma malograda y de una vida dura.

Candy tragó saliva.

—Señor, la cosa es que temo que debemos de pender de la sabiduría y el sentido común que sin duda usted ha adquirido durante los últimos treinta años si queremos poner fin a las tonterías de un muchacho de veinte años.

Terry la estudió durante largos instantes.

—Habla en serio, ¿no es verdad, señorita White? De verdad espera que me disculpe ante su hermano.

—Hablo muy en serio. Este es un asunto de vida o muerte, señor. De acuerdo con mis fuentes, usted es un tirador sumamente bueno. —Candy apretó las manos entrelazadas—. Entiendo que prac tica regularmente en Manton's y que éste no va a ser su primer duelo.

—Parece estar muy bien informada.

—Soy muy buena investigando cosas, milord —dijo Candy ceremoniosamente—. Es mi pasatiempo, tal como le expliqué esta noche.

—Así es. Pero tenía la impresión de que su in terés primordial era la investigación de fenómenos espectrales.

Candy lanzó una mirada al gato.

—Es verdad que estoy especializada en esos asuntos, pero le aseguro que mis intereses son de verdad mucho más amplios. Disfruto encontrando respuestas a preguntas enigmáticas.

—¿Cree usted en fantasmas, señorita White?

—Personalmente, soy escéptica al respecto —ad mitió Candy—. Pero mucha gente sí cree en fantas mas. A menudo cree que tiene pruebas de fenómenos espectrales. Mi pasatiempo consiste en examinar esas pruebas e intentar encontrarles una explicación lógica.

—Comprendo. —Terry dirigió la mirada hacia las llamas de la chimenea—. Pedí que me la presentaran porque había oído hablar de su pasa tiempo, ciertamente bastante inusitado.

Candy sonrió con pesar.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señor. Me doy cuenta de que se me considera Doña Original aquí en la ciudad. No es usted el primer caballero que ha buscado ser presentado sólo porque sentía curiosi dad por mi pasatiempo. ¿Tiene idea de lo irritante que es que a una le pidan bailar sólo porque la consideran rara?

—Creo que tengo cierta idea —dijo Terry, con un tono de voz curiosamente seco—. A la ciudad siempre le intriga lo inusitado. Reacciona como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo. Y si resulta que rompe el juguete nuevo, lo deja a un lado y sigue con otro objeto brillante y radiante.

—Entiendo. —A Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿De verdad había esperado que la encontra ra algo más interesante que un juguete nuevo? Este era el Ángel Caído, después de todo—. Me está diciendo que me pidió un baile porque soy el entretenimiento más nuevo de la ciudad. Sólo se estaba divirtiendo.

—No. —Terry la miró con ojos velados—Pedí bailar con usted porque me intriga, señorita White. Se me ocurrió que usted y yo podría mos tener intereses en común.

Candy clavó una asombrada mirada en él.

—¿En serio, señor? ¿Practica usted la investiga ción de fenómenos espectrales?

—No exactamente.

—¿Qué, entonces?

—Creo que no es importante en este momen to. Hay asuntos más urgentes que nos conciernen, ¿no es así?

—Sí, por supuesto. El duelo con mi herma no. —Candy volvió a centrarse en el asunto que tenía entre manos—. Entonces, ¿se disculpará con Tom? Sé que va a ser tremendamente irritante, cuando él es quien está equivocado, pero estoy segura de que usted comprende que este duelo debe detenerse.

—No tengo por costumbre disculparme, seño rita White.

Candy se humedeció los labios resecos.

—La cuestión es que no puedo convencer a Tom de hacerlo.

—Entonces me temo que su hermano deberá enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Candy sintió que se le enfriaban las manos.

—Señor, debo insistir en que actúe como un hombre maduro y responsable. Tom conoce tan poco como yo las costumbres de la ciudad. No sabía qué estaba haciendo cuando lo retó a duelo.

—Está equivocada, señorita White. Su hermano sabía con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía quién era yo y conocía mi reputación—Terry sonrió débilmente—. ¿Por qué cree que se sintió tan ultrajado ante el hecho de que yo la hubiera sacado a bailar?

Candy arrugó el entrecejo.

—He aprendido muchas cosas de su reputa ción durante las últimas tres o cuatro horas, señor. Me parece que es totalmente desproporcionada res pecto de los hechos.

Terry pareció brevemente sobresaltado.

—¿Conoce los hechos, señorita White?

—La mayor parte de ellos. —Los contó rápida mente en una enguantada mano—. Hace años, su padre desafió a la familia al huir con una actriz. Los Graham estaban furiosos. Sus padres fueron obli gados a abandonar el país debido al escándalo. Nun ca hubo anuncio de boda, así que todos, incluidos sus parientes, dieron por sentado que en realidad su padre nunca se casó con su madre.

—Eso resume la mayor parte de mi interesante historia.

—No del todo. Cuando usted regresó a Ingla terra hace dos años, la ciudad se regodeó poniéndole la etiqueta de ilegítimo.

—Así fue. —Terry parecía divertido.

—Fue muy cruel por parte de la gente decir esas cosas. Está claro que usted no era responsable de las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

—Es usted muy comprensiva, señorita White.

—Es un asunto de sentido común. ¿Por qué se ha de culpar a un niño por las acciones de los padres? Sin embargo, resulta que usted no nació de manera ilegítima.

—No.

Candy lo miró pensativamente.

—Por razones propias, probablemente porque creyó que sería divertido, se contentó con dejar que todos pensaran que había nacido en el lado equivo cado de la cama.

—Digamos que no me quise molestar en corre gir esa impresión —concedió Terry.

—Hasta que su tío, el viejo conde, falleció el año pasado. No se había casado, así que no dejó nin gún hijo que heredara el título. Su padre era el si guiente en la descendencia, pero desafortunadamente murió hace cuatro años y se daba por sentado que usted era hijo extramatrimonial. De ese modo, to dos pensaron que su primo Neil, cuyo padre tam bién murió hace algún tiempo, se convertiría en el próximo conde de Grandchester.

Terry sonrió y no dijo nada.

—Pero —dijo Candy— usted confundió a todo el mundo social al mostrar pruebas concluyentes de que en realidad sus padres se habían casa do antes de que usted naciera. Usted era el legítimo heredero del título. Tengo entendido que sus pa rientes nunca lo perdonaron.

—Una circunstancia que no me molesta en par ticular.

—Por añadidura, para cuando tomó posesión del título ya había hecho una fortuna propia que le hizo sombra a la fortuna de los Grandchester –dijo Candy—. Eso es algo más que sus parientes no reconocieron.

Terry inclinó la cabeza brevemente.

—La felicito por la investigación, señorita White. Ha aprendido muchas cosas sobre mí en un período de tiempo relativamente corto.

—No me han faltado personas deseosas de murmurar sobre usted, señor.

—Pocas veces faltan.

—Su reputación raya en lo legendario.

—Tal vez con buena razón —observó Terry con suavidad.

—En realidad es tan formidable —continuó Candy con naturalidad— que sin duda podría soportar los pocos e insignificantes comentarios que tal vez se hicieran si usted se comprometiera a disculparse ante mi hermano.

La mandíbula de Terry se endureció. Lue go, los ojos le brillaron con renuente admiración.

—Un golpe efectivo, señorita White. Y hábilmente acertado, si me permite decirlo.

—Gracias, señor. Sólo he señalado una peque ña verdad. Usted podría disculparse ante mi herma no y salir con su increíble reputación todavía intac ta. Aquellos que sepan de su acto de generosidad para con Tom lo verán como un gesto de amabili dad de su parte.

—No se me conoce por ser amable, señorita White.

Candy sonrió de manera alentadora.

—Se le conocerá, después de que se sepa que se negó a batirse con mi hermano. Todos saben que podría haberle metido una bala en el cuerpo si hubiera elegido hacerlo.

—Es una forma interesante y bastante diverti da de ver esta situación.

—Me encanta que me comprenda, señor. Creo que mi pequeño plan va a resultar bien. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es disculparse con Tom.

Terry reflexionó por un momento.

—Debo confesarle que no veo ningún claro beneficio para mí en todo este asunto.

—Se evitará la incomodidad de un duelo al amanecer —señaló Candy—. Sin duda, eso es una gran ventaja.

—Resulta que de todos modos generalmente estoy despierto al amanecer. —Algo frío centello en los ojos de Terry—. Un duelo no habría sido una gran incomodidad.

Candy clavó una consternada la mirada en él. Luego creyó haber detectado una endiablada alegría en los ojos azules.

—Milord, se está riendo de mí.

—¿Eso cree?

—Sí, eso creo. No puede tener grandes deseos de librar un duelo con un muchacho joven e inexperto. No tiene nada que probar. Prométame que va a poner fin a esta tontería con una disculpa antes de que se derrame sangre.

—Me está pidiendo que deje a un lado el pe queño asunto de mi propio honor.

—Le estoy pidiendo que sea razonable.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme en ser razo nable?

Candy se estaba acercando al límite de su paciencia.

—Señor, debo insistir en que deje de actuar como un idiota cabeza de alcornoque. Ambos sabemos que es demasiado inteligente como para desear involucrarse en algo tan idiota como un duelo.

—¿Un idiota cabeza de alcornoque? — Candy se sonrojó.

—Le pido disculpas, señor, pero es lo que opino, dada su conducta. Esperaba algo mejor de usted.

—Me siento desolado al saber que no he vivido para cumplir con sus expectativas. Pero bueno, en pocas ocasiones cumplo con las expectativas de al guien. Me sorprende que no haya aprendido eso en el curso de su investigación de esta noche.

—Usted disfruta confundiendo a los demás —dijo Candy—. Me doy cuenta de que piensa que tiene un motivo justo para comportarse de esa manera. Sin duda, es su manera de vengarse de alguna forma de la sociedad por el modo en que lo trató antes de que adoptara el título.

—Es una actitud muy magnánima de su parte.

—Sin embargo —dijo Candy con delibera ción—, le estoy pidiendo que se eleve por encima de sus inclinaciones en este caso y que se comporte como el hombre generoso, responsable y de buen corazón que sé que es capaz de ser.

Una risa maliciosa iluminó brevemente los ojos de Terry.

—¿Y qué, en nombre del demonio, la hace pen sar que soy capaz de comportarme de tal manera?

Candy estaba exasperada.

—Usted es un hombre leído y con una mente inquisitiva, señor. Me di cuenta de eso en el salón de baile cuando hablábamos acerca de mis investiga ciones de fenómenos espectrales. Usted me hizo pre guntas perceptivas y mostró un intelecto agudo. Me niego a creer que no pueda comportarse con algo de generosidad de espíritu.

Terry frotó las orejas de Lucifer mientras reflexionaba acerca de esa sugerencia.

—Supongo que sería una experiencia novedosa

—Exactamente lo que necesita para aliviar el tedio. —Candy vaciló y luego añadió con suavidad— Entiendo que sufre de aburrimiento.

—¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

—Casi todos —admitió— ¿Es verdad?

Terry recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo, de la silla y miró el fuego frente a él. Curvó la boca sin verdadero humor.

—No lo sé —admitió sosegadamente. Candy clavó la mirada en él.

—¿No sabe lo que siente?

Terry le lanzó una extraña mirada.

—La mayoría de las veces no estoy seguro de sentir nada, señorita White.

—Yo experimenté algo similar durante un tiempo tras la muerte de mis padres —dijo Candy con suavidad.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Pero tenía a mi hermano Tom y Lady Ponny fue muy amable. Pudimos consolarnos los unos a los otros. Con el tiempo, se me levantó el ánimo.

—No tengo problemas para creer eso. —El tono de Terry estaba entrelazado con algo de burla—. Indudablemente, usted tiene mucha pre sencia de ánimo, señorita White. Pero la cuestión de si sufro o no de aburrimiento no está aquí ni allá. Regresemos al asunto que tenemos entre manos.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa de ansiedad—. Soy consciente de que le estoy pidiendo que me haga un gran favor, señor.

—Es verdad. El pedir disculpas es algo suma mente ajeno a mi naturaleza. Y también el conceder favores.

—Estoy segura de que sobrevivirá a la expe riencia.

—Eso está por verse —dijo Terry—. Tal vez debería recordarle que cuando uno hace un favor, espera poder cobrárselo en algún momento en el futuro.

Un nuevo relámpago de alarma recorrió a Candy. Lo miró con cautela.

—¿Qué me está sugiriendo exactamente, señor?

—Sólo que, a cambio de hacerle este favor esta noche, usted acepte hacerme un favor a mí si alguna vez llegara a pedírselo.

Candy se mantenía muy quieta.

—¿Qué tipo de favor esperaría a cambio de sal varle la vida a mi hermano?

—¿Quién sabe? No puedo predecir el futu ro, señorita White. No tengo ni idea de qué tipo de merced podría llegar a necesitar de usted algún día.

—Comprendo. —Enarcó las cejas con preocu pación—. ¿Pero usted espera cobrarse el favor en al gún momento?

Terry sonrió lentamente. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos y en los del gato.

—Sí, señorita White. Es muy probable que algún día me cobre lo que se me debe. ¿Trato hecho?

Un peligroso silencio cayó sobre la biblioteca en sombras. Sólo lo rompía el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. Candy no podía apartar los ojos de la fija e indescifrable mirada de Terry. Iba a tener que arriesgarse a que su intuición acerca de ese hombre fuera correcta. Tal vez pudiera ser peligroso, pero no creía que fuera malicioso.

—Muy bien, señor —dijo Candy sosegadamente—. Acepto el trato.

Terry la estudió durante largos instantes, como si quisiera ver debajo de la superficie, tal como Candy había querido penetrar en los secretos de él.

—Creo que usted es una mujer que cumple sus promesas, señorita White.

Candy lo miró de mal humor.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No necesita ofenderse. El genuino honor es algo muy inusitado tanto en los hombres como en las mujeres.

—Si usted lo dice. ¿Esto quiere decir que se va a disculpar ante mi hermano?

—Sí. Me encargaré de que el duelo sea cancelado. — Candy sintió una oleada de alivio.

—Gracias, señor. Estoy muy agradecida. De verdad, es muy bondadoso de su parte hacer esto.

—Ya basta, señorita White. No necesi to su agradecimiento. Usted y yo hemos hecho un trato. Me devolverá el favor muy pronto. —Terry dejó el gato sobre la alfombra.

Lucifer parpadeó ante Candy con irritación, como si la culpara por haber sido perturbado de la cómoda posición en la que estaba. Luego meneó la cola y corrió a acomodarse sobre una almohada de seda roja y dorada. Terry se levantó de la silla y se inclinó para tomar ambas manos de Candy. La puso de pie.

—¿Señor?

No le contestó, pero sus ojos eran hileras de llamaradas mientras él la acercaba hacia sí inclinó la cabeza y colocó su boca sobre la de Candy.

El beso de Terry fue deliberado, una calcu lada declaración de propósito sensual. Candy nunca había recibido un beso así en toda su vida y sin embargo una parte de sí lo reconoció de inme diato como lo que era. Una extraña excitación la recorrió hasta los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera indefinible, Terry la estaba reclamando como propia.

Candy estaba aturdida. Temblaba. Apenas si podía respirar. Un ardiente deseo vibraba en su interior. De pronto, todo su cuer po se sentía vivo con una energía nueva y latente.

Todo terminó antes de que pudiera empezar a acostumbrarse al sensual asalto. Jadeó cuando Terry levantó la cabeza.

—Ahora que hemos sellado el trato, señorita White, es hora de que se vaya a casa.

—Ah, sí. Sí, por supuesto. —Candy luchó por ajustarse la capucha de la capa con dedos temblorosos. Se dijo a sí misma que debía ser tan imper turbable como él. Tenía veinticinco años, no era una niña inocente—. Nadie debe de haberme echado de menos, sin embargo. El hogar de Lady Ponny está muy bien administrado y cuando me retiré a mi alcoba dejé instrucciones precisas de que no me molestaran.

—¿Cómo salió de la casa?

—Por la cocina. Fue algo difícil encontrar un carruaje, pero me las arreglé. El cochero dijo que me esperaría.

—El carruaje en el que llegó ya fue despedido.

Candy levantó la mirada bruscamente.

—¿Cómo?

—No se preocupe. La acompañaré hasta su casa, señorita White.

—En realidad, no es necesario —dijo Candy con rapidez.

—Ya he ordenado que me traigan el carruaje.

—Entiendo. —No se le ocurría otra cosa que decir.

Terry guió a Candy fuera de la bibliote ca y la llevó hasta el vestíbulo en el que esperaba el mayordomo con rostro de mastín.

—Mi abrigo, Watson. —Terry sonrió con su extraña sonrisa sin humor—. A propósito, parece que no tengo ningún compromiso al amanecer, después de todo. Por favor, ocúpese de que el desayuno se sirva a la hora de siempre.

—Sí, señor. —Watson lanzó una asombrada e inquisitiva mirada a Candy mientras ayudaba a Terry a ponerse el abrigo negro. Pero no dijo nada, como el bien educado sirviente que era. Abrió la puerta de la calle sin otra palabra.

Un carruaje negro tirado por dos potros negros esperaba en la niebla. Terry ayudó a Candy a subir al coche. Luego, montó y se sentó frente a ella. Los faroles del carruaje arrojaban un brillo flamean te sobre las rígidas y amenazadoras facciones de Terry. En ese momento, Candy no tuvo difi cultad para entender por qué las murmuraciones le habían dado el nombre de Ángel Caído.

—Aprecio su compañía, señor, pero realmente no es necesaria. —Candy se envolvió con mayor firmeza en la vieja capa cuando el carruaje arrancó por la oscura calle.

—Ah, pero sí es necesaria, señorita White. Ahora, usted y yo estamos unidos por un trato. Y hasta que no me haya cobrado el favor que me debe, mantenerla a salvo forma parte de mis intereses. —Sonrió otra vez—. ¿No sabe que el diablo cuida de los suyos?

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Amanda Quick**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**El Peligro de la Pasión**

**Capitulo 2**

Terry esperó silenciosamente en las sombras mientras Candy abría la puerta trasera de la ele gante casa de Lady Ponny. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando Candy hizo una breve pausa y levantó la mano en señal de despedida. A la dama tal vez no le agradara ser etiquetada como Doña Original, pero indudablemente cumplía todos los requisitos.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como la señorita Candy White. Sin duda, era la única persona que había conocido cuya curiosidad intelectual la había llevado a un pasatiempo tan inusitado como el suyo.

Una criatura sumamente fascinante. Y ahora le debía un favor. Terry prefería tener a las perso nas en deuda. Eso le daba ventaja.

Giró y caminó lentamente de regreso al carrua je que lo aguardaba. En la distancia las luces del coche eran débiles rayos que apenas si podían atra vesar la pesada niebla.

Terry odiaba la niebla y con todo, sabía que podría ser su elemento natural. O su último destino. Los tacones de las botas resonaban con un eco hueco en el pavimento. Los fríos zarcillos de la nie bla fluían y refluían a su alrededor y lo amenazaban con atraparlo para siempre en un interminable agu jero gris. Sabía qué lo esperaba en ese gran vacío.

Sería un lugar en el que no había ninguna sensa ción, ni siquiera el sentimiento de frío implacable. En algunas ocasiones pensó que había atrapado imágenes fugaces de ese vacío esperándolo detrás de la helada barrera que había creado para protegerse a sí mismo.

Lo había reconocido como el mismo gris vacío que lo había estado esperando cuatro años atrás un amanecer en las montañas de Saragstan.

Un pequeño sonido chirriante que provenía de un callejón cercano hizo volver inmediatamente la atención de Terry hacia el presente. Hizo una pausa y escuchó con cuidado. Sus dedos se cerraron alrede dor de la pistola que tenía en el bolsillo. Notó iróni camente que el instinto de supervivencia aún era fuerte, a pesar del extraño humor que lo había estado hostigando cada vez más en los últimos tiempos.

El suave sonido escurridizo desapareció con ra pidez. Una rata o tal vez un gato, pensó Terry. Caminó hacia el carruaje que lo esperaba.

Era una noche peligrosa para estar fuera de casa. Pero, bueno, todas las noches eran momen tos de gran riesgo. La señorita Candy White había desafiado al peligro y la oscuridad para verlo, reflexio nó Terry. Sonrió débilmente. En verdad, poseía cualidades fuertes.

Terry abrió él mismo la puerta del carruaje.

—Al club —le dijo al cochero.

—Sí, señor.

El coche se balanceó hacia adelante. Terry se recostó contra los almohadones, miró hacia la nie bla y pensó en Candy. Era más que valiente, era cabezota. Un rasgo decididamente difícil en una mujer. Sospechaba que no muchos hombres podrían tratar con ella. Era demasiado inteligente, demasiado intrépida, dema siado audaz y demasiado curiosa para la mayoría de los hombres. También estaba llena de vivaz ánimo y de una leal y algo inocente fe en la bondad básica de los demás.

El hecho de que Candy tuviera veinticinco años y aún estuviera soltera era una fuerte indicación de que los hombres que había encontrado hasta ahora no habían logrado entender el sutil desafío femenino que ofrecía o habían decidido ignorarlo. Los hombres debían de haber estado ciegos, decidió Terry. Eso, o habían sido disuadidos por las ga fas que Candy llevaba como un escudo de batalla. Terry miró hacia las calles oscuras y pensó en aquellos ojos detrás de las gafas. Ojos fantásticos. Claros y profundos pozos de un tono indescifrable de verde. Ojos inteligentes. Los ojos de una mujer honesta, una mujer de profunda e inconmovible in tegridad. Esos ojos la convertían en algo muy nove doso en el mundo de Terry.

Se daba cuenta de que había en Candy algo sincero y completamente saludable que encontraba inexplicablemente encantador. Tenía sed de saborear esa bondad refrescante y vigorizante aunque se bur lara de ella.

Allí sentada en la biblioteca, sermoneándolo acerca de sus responsabilidades, lo había hecho sen tir cada pesado gramo de la oscuridad que le pesaba en el alma. Candy era una criatura del sol y lo hacía tomar conciencia del hecho de que él era un hombre que vivía en las más profundas sombras de la noche.

Eran opuestos el uno al otro y sin embargo la había deseado desde el primer momento en que se la habían presentado. No tenía sentido. Terry se preguntó por qué se sentía cautivado por Candy. ¿Porque estaba cautivado?

Supuso que porque era suficientemente bonita, aunque no una gran belleza. Sin embargo, los atri butos físicos que poseía estaban eficazmente escon didos por los efectos de lo que parecía ser una ausen cia total del sentido del estilo.

A Terry le había divertido el vestido de co lor vino que había llevado esa noche. El pálido tono vino resultaba claramente poco favorecedor para Candy. No lograba resaltar el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda y apagaba su cabello color miel. El recatado corte del alto escote y las rosas castañas que decoraban la falda indicaban que el vestido había sido cosido en el campo. Ninguna modista de Londres habría vestido a una clienta con un esti lo tan rústico.

Evidentemente, Candy había considerado que el abanico era una molestia. En vez de esgrimirlo en las bellas artes de la seducción, lo había dejado colgar inútil mente de la muñeca. Por supuesto, las gafas no ha bían hecho más que sumarse al efecto espectacular mente poco elegante que había logrado alcanzar.

Pero Terry había visto más debajo de la su perficie de la extraña fachada de Candy. Su padre había sido explorador, un gran observador de las cos tumbres de las personas reservadas y del terreno de tierras foráneas. Había llevado a la familia consigo en sus viajes y había entrenado bien a Terry en la ciencia y el arte de la observación.

"_Es en los detalles donde uno ve la verdad_ —a menudo explicaba Richard Graham a su hijo—_Aprende a buscarlos_."

Esa noche, Terry había visto que el cabello de Candy estaba abundantemente entrelazado con oro. Había observado que tenía una boca generosa y alegre, una divertida y pequeña nariz. Tenía una cierta acti tud firme y confiada, que había encontrado fascinante, en su suave mentón.

Y había mirado profundamente en los verdes e insondables pozos de sus ojos.

Sabía que, comparada con las grandes bellezas de la ciudad, sólo se podría calificar su apariencia como pasable. No era un diamante de primera clase y con todo, había sido la única mujer que había notado esa noche en el salón de baile.

Terry permitió que sus pensamientos flota ran hacia el resto de Candy y mentalmente pasó las manos sobre ella como si estuviera a punto de quitarle la ropa y llevarla a la cama. Era esbelta, pero graciosamente redondeada en todos los lugares ade cuados. Había visto suficiente de ella en el modesto vestido vino como para saber que sus senos esta rían moldeados como pequeñas y maduras frutas exóticas, perfectamente adaptados a su palma y su boca. El perfume de Candy una mezcla de flores frescas y fragancia naturalmente femenina, aún per duraba en el carruaje y le llenaba la cabeza.

Volvería a besarla pronto. Si tenía algo de de cencia, resistiría el impulso, pero nadie esperaba decencia del Ángel Caído. Le daba exactamente igual. Él mismo no estaba seguro de cuánta poseía.

Lo que sí poseía en abundancia era una intensa sensación de frío gris y amorfo que amenazaba con tragárselo desde dentro. La única manera de olvidarlo incluso durante un corto tiempo sería ocupar se de su pequeño y divertido pasatiempo. Debía vol ver a practicarlo y pronto.

Sin embargo, primero estaba el asunto del her mano de Candy.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta del club que Terry prefería. Era miembro de la mayor parte de los mejores establecimientos, pero en ése era en el que siempre se sentía más a gusto. Proba blemente porque no era uno de los lugares preferi dos de su primo.

Bajó del coche, subió los escalones y entró en la calidez del bien amueblado refugio masculino. Varias cabezas se volvieron cuando entró en el salón de naipes. Un murmullo de interés atravesó la gran multi tud reunida alrededor de las mesas de apuestas. Terry supo que los rumores del inminente duelo ya habían llegado a todos los clubes de St. James.

Un hombre alto, pelinegro y delgado se apartó de uno de los juegos de whist y paseó por la habitación hasta unirse a Terry.

Terry lo observó con cuidado y se quedó silenciosamente aliviado al ver que la mirada de Stear Cornwell otra vez era límpida esa noche. Cornwell parecía estar superando la práctica de perderse en fuertes licores, un hábito que había traído consigo al volver de la guerra.

—¿Qué es esto, Grandchester? Pensé que estarías pasando el resto de la noche en casa preparándote para tu cita al amanecer.

—Cambié de opinión, Cornwell. No voy a tener ningún compromiso al amanecer. Quiero que tú, como uno de mis padrinos, le presentes mis más abyectas disculpas al señor Tom White.

La boca de Stear quedó abierta en atónita sorpresa. Terry sonrió. Valía la pena disculparse ante el joven White sólo para ver el diverti do efecto que tendría sobre todo el mundo.

Stear formaba parte del puñado de personas a las que Terry llamaba amigos. Terry incluía a Stear en el selecto grupo porque él era una de las pocas personas que había aceptado a Terry sin reservas dos años atrás.

Después de pasar toda la vida en el extranjero, finalmente Terry se había visto obligado a regre sar a Inglaterra. Las siempre crecientes inversiones comerciales habían hecho que fuera necesario que estableciera su residencia en Londres, el mismísimo centro del mundo social que alguna vez les había dado la espalda a sus padres.

Su poder financiero lo había puesto en contac to con cierto número de personas que estaban ansio sas de afirmar que eran amigos. Pero sabía que a sus espaldas lo llamaban el bastardo Graham. Habían chismorreado con deleite acerca del escandaloso ro mance de su padre con una actriz muchos años atrás. Habían hablado de cómo, con el tiempo, el título pasaría al primo de Terry Neil, debido a la irresponsable y ofensiva unión de Richard Graham con una mujer fácil y ligera de cascos.

Durante ese tiempo, Stear había sido una de las pocas personas que no deseaban nada de Terry excepto amistad. También había sido uno de los pocos que no tenían interés por el viejo escándalo ni por la legitimidad del nacimiento de Terry. Stear llevaba profundas e invisibles cicatrices de la guerra. Había sentido un instintivo lazo de unión con Terry quien, debería haberlo sabido, llevaba cicatrices propias. Ninguno de los dos hom bres hablaba mucho del pasado. No era necesario.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Stear—. El muchacho White te desafió por una simple menudencia. No hiciste nada excepto bailar con la hermana.

—Soy consciente de ello —dijo Terry sosegadamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar que se sal ga con la suya?

—Sé de buena tinta que el muchacho es arrebata do y no muy conocedor de las costumbres de moda. — Stear soltó un bufido.

—Entonces, bien podrías darle las primeras lecciones.

—Me inclino a dejarle esa tarea a otra persona.

—No lo entiendo. —Stear agarró una bote lla de oporto y vertió un poco del contenido en una copa—. No es propio de ti permitir que un joven cachorro advenedizo se libre de una cosa así. ¿Qué está pasando, Grandchester?

—Cambié de opinión, eso es todo. No pasa nada más. Dile al señor White que no tengo ningún interés en encontrarme con él al amanecer.

Stear miró el oporto que acababa de verter como si estuviera sorprendido de encontrarlo allí en la mano. Bajó la copa con cuidado sin probar el con tenido. Miró a Terry.

—Sé perfectamente bien que no temes enfren tarte a él. Es muy probable que lo superes en el encuentro. El muchacho no tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

Terry sonrió levemente.

—Lo cual convierte al asunto en algo aburrido, ¿no lo crees?

Stear levantó las cejas.

—Sin duda. Pero, ¿qué sucederá la próxima vez que decidas bailar con Doña Original? Y sé que va a haber una próxima vez, Grandchester. Vi la mirada en tus ojos esta noche cuando la vislumbraste entre la multitud. Nunca te había visto reaccionar de esa manera ante una mujer.

—Si White considera adecuado lanzar otro desafío...

—Lo cual va a hacer, sobre todo cuando vea con cuánta rapidez te has disculpado después de éste.

—Entonces, sencillamente enviaré otra discul pa —terminó Terry con naturalidad.

Los ojos negros de Stear se agrandaron.

—¡Maldición! ¿Le ofrecerías una segunda dis culpa?

—Y otra después de ésa, si fuera necesario. Para mi asombro, he descubierto lo que parece ser una exhaustiva provisión de remordimiento caballeres co, Cornwell. Creo que puedo continuar disculpándome todas las veces que White pueda conti nuar lanzando desafíos.

—Buen Dios. —La comprensión comenzó a aparecer en los ojos de Stear. Empezó a sonreír—. En otras palabras, vas a divertirte con la hermana tanto como te plazca y White no podrá obli garte a un duelo porque sencillamente te disculpa rás cada vez que te lance un desafío.

—Ésa es la idea.

—Increíble. —Stear sacudió la cabeza con admiración—. Por supuesto, nadie creerá ni por un solo instante que en realidad tienes miedo a enfren tar al muchacho. Tu reputación es demasiado conocida. La gente dirá que sólo te estabas divirtien do otra vez. White se va a convertir en un hazmerreír.

—Tal vez. Ése no es mi problema.

—Los libros de apuestas del club se van a llenar de posturas acerca de cuándo te vas a cansar final mente del juego y le vas a meter una bala en el cuer po —dijo Stear.

—Lo que se escriba en los libros de apuestas tampoco me interesa. —Terry se sirvió un pequeño trago del oporto que Stear no había toca do—. Mientras tanto, ¿te vas a encargar de que le lleguen mis disculpas a mi ilustre oponente?

—Si insistes. Sin embargo, esto es algo original de tu parte, Grandchester. Y no es tu estilo habitual.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esté cambiando mis hábitos. Tal vez sea posible que me esté volviendo más responsable al entrar en los años de madurez. Stear lo miró con algo de preocupación.

—Esta noche estás de un extraño humor, ami go mío. Tal vez sea hora de que te deleites otra vez con tu pequeño pasatiempo. Creo que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última ocasión.

—Quizá tengas razón. Y quizás esté de extraño humor porque es una noche más bien extraña.

—Y lo es cada vez más —musitó Stear. Di rigió la mirada detrás del hombro izquierdo de Terry—. Tu primo acaba de entrar a la estan cia. Curioso. En raras ocasiones acude a este club en particular.

—Sólo porque sabe que aquí se me encuentra con frecuencia.

—Exactamente. Así que uno podría preguntar, ¿qué está haciendo Leagan aquí esta noche?

—Eso es fácil de adivinar. —Terry bajó la copa—. Sin duda, ha venido a desearme suerte en el campo de honor.

—No es nada probable. —Stear arrugó el en trecejo—. Lo contrario, sin duda. Leagan no derramaría ni una lágrima si una bala te atravesara, Grandchester y todos lo saben. Por lo que a él respec ta, tú le usurpaste el título y nunca te lo perdonó. Junto con su arrogante madre, ambos supusieron durante años que él sería el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Igual que el resto de la familia.

Stear se quedó en silencio mientras Neil Leagan se acercaba por detrás de Terry.

—Grandchester.

La voz de Neil tenía el tono hosco y susceptible de un hombre joven que sabe que se está enfrentando a otro mayor y más poderoso. Era un tono a medio camino entre el temor y la jactancia. Terry no prestó atención al interesado silencio que cayó sobre la muchedumbre de las mesas de juego más cercanas. Sabía que todos en la habitación se estaban esforzando por oír la confrontación sin que se notara. Toda la ciudad era consciente de la helada enemistad entre Terry y sus parientes.

Era muy inusitado que alguno de los dos lados dirigiera la palabra al otro. El hecho de que el joven Leagan estuviera en el club preferido de Terry y de que hubiera llamado a su primo por su nombre sin duda fascinaría a los murmuradores tanto como lo había hecho el rumor del duelo.

—¿Querías algo, Leagan? —Terry se volvió con lentitud para mirar a Neil—. Además de mi título, se entiende. ¿O has venido a desearme buena suerte para mañana?

El bien parecido rostro de Neil se sonrojó. Los ojos eran de un tono almendrado a diferencia de los de Terry que eran azules como zafiros. El cabello de Neil era caoba oscuro en vez de negro como el de Terry. Con todo, Terry sabía que el parecido familiar entre su primo y él era nulo. También sabía que ese hecho tan obvio irritaba al resto de los Graham. Era parecido a su madre con acepción que su madre era rubia.

—Desgraciado. —Neil formó un puño con la mano—. Uno de estos días alguien te atravesará tu frío corazón con una bala y bien que lo mere cerás.

—Gracias. —Terry inclinó la cabeza con cortesía—. Siempre es agradable saber que la familia de uno lo apoya en un momento de crisis.

—¿Es verdad, entonces? —preguntó Neil con consternación—. ¿Vas a exponer la reputación de la familia a otra ronda de escándalos al batirte en duelo con un patán campesino?

—Te va a hacer feliz saber que los rumores de un duelo son falsos.

—No lo creo.

—Es verdad, primo. —Terry sonrió—. Dile a tu senil madre que anule los encargos de ropa de luto. Imagino que ya ha elegido algo adecuado de color negro en la muy remota esperanza de que su más preciado deseo se cumpla mañana. Lamentable mente para ella, tengo intenciones de vivir un día más, — Neil lo miró con ira.

—Oí que el hermano de la delgaducha White te desafió a duelo.

—¿En serio? Es increíble cómo vuelan los ru mores por la ciudad, ¿no es así? Es una lástima que la mayoría de ellos sean falsos.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué te traes entre manos esta vez?

—Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, Leagan.

—Eres un arrogante bastardo, primo.

—Arrogante tal vez, pero indudablemente no soy un bastardo. — Terry volvió a sonreír —Y eso, primo, es lo que marca la diferencia, ¿no es así?

La boca de Neil lo intentó, pero al final pareció incapaz de encontrar palabras. Giró sobre un bien cal zado pie y salió majestuosamente de la habitación.

El zumbido de la conversación se reanudó en las mesas de naipes. Terry se volvió para servirse otra copa de oporto. Se detuvo cuando vio la pensa tiva expresión que había en los ojos de Stear.

—No te preocupes, amigo trío —dijo Terry—, Leagan y yo tenemos un trato. Hace mucho tiempo ambos hicimos el pacto de detestarnos mutuamente.

La mirada de Stear seguía en la puerta.

—Creo que te odia verdaderamente.

—Supongo que no todo es culpa suya. Su madre le enseñó a hacerlo desde la cuna. Nunca le per donó a mi padre el haberse escapado con mi madre y de ese modo haber ensuciado el apellido para toda la eternidad. Cuando el año pasado heredé el título en vez de hacerlo su precioso Neil, casi se desplo ma de una apoplejía.

—Conozco bien tu historia familiar. Ten cui dado, Grandchester. Podría jurar que había muerte en la expresión de Graham hace unos instantes.

—Cálmate, Cornwell. Tienes una imaginación desbocada.

—No estoy tan seguro. Tengo la clara impre sión de que si Neil Leagan pudiera encontrar una manera de deshacerse de ti sin parecer culpable, no vacilaría ni un minuto. —Stear sonrió súbita mente—. Mira, hay una solución para el dilema.

—¿Cuál es?

—Cumple con tu deber para con tu título. Consigue una esposa y procúrate un heredero lo antes posible. Una vez que el título esté seguro en tu familia por otra generación, los Leagan dejarán de rogar por tu muerte. Si tienes un heredero ya no tendrá sentido desear que estires la pata.

—Te felicito por tu enfoque pragmático de la situación —dijo Terry—. Tal vez reflexione un poco sobre tu idea.

Stear le dirigió una astuta e interrogadora mirada.

—¿Qué es esto? No me digas que finalmente has decidido ser sensato.

—Me han dicho que a mi edad un hombre debería empezar a mostrar señales de sabiduría y responsabilidad, Cornwell.

Stear volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Ciertamente, estás de un extraño humor esta noche.

—Sí. Tal vez sea mejor que presentes mis dis culpas al joven White antes de que cambie de opinión.

Terry no prestó atención a los chismes que recorrieron la ciudad la tarde siguiente mientras que la alta sociedad se enteraba de sus disculpas ante Tom White. En vez de quedar a disposi ción de los curiosos en el club o de retirarse a la intimidad de su biblioteca, acudió a una cita en cierto café cerca de los muelles.

El mensaje de García había llegado a Terry justo cuando se estaba sentando pausadamen te para tomar un tardío desayuno. La nota había sido corta y directa. Los mensajes de García por lo general eran breves ya que el oficial de policía de Bow Street no sabía leer ni escribir con gran habilidad.

_Señor:_

_Hay un asunto de interés que deseo hablar con usted. Si le viene bien, le sugiero el lugar de siempre, a las tres._

_Atentamente, G._

A las tres de la tarde Terry entró en el café y vio que García lo estaba esperando en el asiento de costumbre. El oficial de policía levantó la taza a modo de saludo. Terry se adelantó para unirse a él.

García era un hombre corpulento con un rostro encarnado y bigotudo y pequeños ojos astutos. Las venas púrpura de su nariz hablaban del gus to que tenía por la ginebra y durante los meses de invierno parecía estar perpetuamente resfriado. Siem pre llevaba una sucia bufanda alrededor del cuello y resollaba sin parar.

—Buenas tardes, su señoría. Veo que le han dado mi mensaje.

—Espero que este asunto resulte ser más diver tido que el anterior, García. —Terry se sentó frente al oficial de policía—. Me apetece algo que sea más retador.

—Es usted demasiado bueno en este tipo de cosas, ése es el problema. —García sonrió y dejó ver un agujero entre los dientes—. Bue no, tengo uno nuevo que debería interesarle. ¿El mismo arreglo que antes? yo cobro la recompen sa de la persona adecuadamente agradecida que me contrató.

—La recompensa y el crédito, García. Ninguna de las dos cosas me sirven.

—Debe de ser estupendo ser rico —dijo García con un suspiro—. Y tener un título elegante por añadidura. No me molesta decírselo, todavía no entiendo por qué se interesa tanto por estos pequeños asuntos.

Terry hizo una seña para que le llevaran café.

—Ya te lo expliqué, García. Tú me pro vees de un pasatiempo divertido. Todos los hombres necesitan de un pasatiempo, ¿no lo crees?

—No sabría decirle, su señoría. Yo nunca he tenido tiempo de dedicarme a ningún pasatiempo. Estoy demasiado ocupado intentando llevar comida a la mesa para mí y los míos.

Terry sonrió con aplomo.

—Confío en que tú y los tuyos estén comiendo algo mejor desde que comenzamos nuestra sociedad. — García rió entre dientes.

—Así es, milord. Así es. Mi esposa está engor dando y los cinco pequeños también se están llenando muy bien. Nos mudamos a una casa pequeña la semana pasada. Es muy bonita.

—Excelente. Entonces permíteme oír lo que tienes para mí esta vez.

García se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz.

—Un pequeño problema de chantaje y un asun tillo de joyas, milord. Creo que los va a encontrar suficientemente divertidos.

**Continuara…**

Amigas queridas antes que nada muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo en este trance de mi vida no saben lo mucho que me han ayudado se que no estoy sola y que tengo amigas de tras de un monitor que a pesar de sus problemas tienen una palabra de aliento para ayudarme gracias y les prometo echarle ganas y seguir adelante, hermosas les pido una disculpa por no contestar reviews pero han sido dos semanas que estoy a la corre y corre con el trabajo y arreglando algunas cosas ya les platicare la próxima vale pero mil gracias no dejen de enviarme sus comentarios y sus palabras ustedes son mi aliento para a seguir en todo aspecto de mi vida prometo responderlos en la próxima actualización, las quiero mucho cuídense y gracias por todo.

De todo corazón quiero agradecer por sus reviews a**Loca x Terry, LizCarter, Laura GrandChester, Darling eveling, Rose Grandchester** por seguirme a **Eva Mara Hernndez, Darling eveling, Laura GrandChester, AngieArdley, patmor, Rose Grandchester** también gracias a las que leen **anónimamente** cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

**Nota: **Mis niñas ya termino **Calle Dublín** con nuestro amado Albert, quiero hacerles una pregunta les gustaría que adaptara **Calles de Edimburgo** esa sería la historia a detalle de Rosemary y George que comenzó en Calle Dublín, si llegamos a los 13 si quiero la empezare adaptar y a finales de semana con la próxima actualización de las historias se las empezaría a subir vale. Bueno como ya saben también que termino una empiezo a subir otra así que a aquí les dejo una más se llama **Invitación Erótica de Albert** y que dijeron mis amigas amantes de Terry que otra vez las iba a dejar así pues no también empiezo a subir **Invitación Erótica de Terry** es la mismas claro esta pero para que cada una escoja entre estos dos guapos a su preferido, es un tanto corta pero me pareció hermosa espero les guste al igual que a mí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Amanda Quick**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**El Peligro de la Pasión**

**Capitulo 3**

—¿Qué sé acerca de Grandchester? —María, Lady Ponny, se detuvo con la taza a mitad de camino hacia la boca y miró a Candy—. Sólo que no se habla con sus parientes y que tiene una reputación excesivamente peligrosa. Todo lo cual lo convierte en alguien sumamente interesante, por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Candy sonrió. María era una mujer de cons titución imponente y de edad indeterminada, cuyo tamaño sólo era superado por un corazón generoso y un vivaz interés por los asuntos de la ciudad. Como le había explicado a Candy en una ocasión, hacía mucho tiempo que había sido privada de su posi ción natural dentro del mundo social debido a la misteriosa desaparición de las famosas joyas Ponny una generación antes. Una no se podía mover en los mejores círculos de la ciudad sin dinero, a pesar del linaje que se tuviera.

Ahora que tenía dinero, María se permitía alegre mente todos los placeres de la sociedad que se le habían negado antes. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía un innato sentido del estilo y cuando el Morning Post publicó que los vestidos de color lavanda y violeta eran los más novedosos de la temporada, María había renovado su vestuario de la debida manera. Ese día su grueso cuerpo estaba encerrado en un vestido lavanda con abundantes volantes y frunces y adornado con lazos rosas.

María era una vieja amiga de la familia de Candy. Había vivido junto a su difunto esposo en una antigua y destartalada casa solariega que es taba situada cerca de la granja de los White. El fantasma Ponny, que era casi tan famoso como las perdidas joyas Ponny, le había proporciona do a Candy la primera experiencia verdadera en la investigación de fenómenos espectrales.

—Te pregunto por Grandchester porque a Tom se le ha metido en la cabeza la ridícula idea de que debo tener mucho cuidado con el conde, —explicó Candy—. Parece creer que ese hom bre está dispuesto a seducirme. Por supuesto, es una completa tontería, pero Tom está muy agi tado al respecto.

—Y supongo que con razón. Como he dicho, el conde es muy interesante, aunque todavía no hay ningún indicio de que esté buscando esposa. Por lo tanto, debemos suponer que cuando le presta aten ción a una mujer tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.

—Sencillamente podría desear conversar con ella acerca de temas de mutuo interés intelectual —su girió Candy con optimismo.

—No es probable. —María dejó la taza de té con expresión pensativa—. Una de las razones por las que Grandchester es tan fascinante es precisamente que se burla de las reglas de la sociedad. La mayor parte de las veces trata con desprecio al mundo so cial, tal como éste trató una vez a sus padres.

—Pero has dicho que lo invitan a los mejores bailes y galas.

—Indudablemente. No hay nada que enriquezca más a la sociedad que ser tratada con desprecio por un caballero con un título, que tenga dinero para despilfarrar y más de un rasgo de peligro en él.

—Ya veo. Qué extraño.

—En absoluto. No tienes más que recordar cómo se idolatró a Terrence. Grandchester es muy astu to, sabe cómo permanecer justo dentro de los lími tes de lo que es aceptable. Y desde que heredó el título, todas las anfitrionas de la ciudad compiten por atraerlo con una invitación a uno de sus acontecimientos sociales.

—Ciertamente, es un hombre interesante —dijo Candy.

—Sí, en efecto. —María se puso pensativa —Y una de las cosas más interesantes de él es por qué no ha utilizado el poder que adquirió junto con el título para aplastar a sus parientes.

Candy arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Aplastar?

—Sería fácil para él. Controla una fortuna, des pués de todo. Y tiene gran poder social. Todos supo nen que la razón por la que no ha desterrado a su familia de la sociedad es que le agrada jugar al gato y al ratón con ellos.

—No puedo creer que pudiera hacer daño deli beradamente a su familia. Me gustó bastante —aven turó Candy.

—Estoy segura de que puede ser encantador cuando lo desea. Y sin duda, fue más que encantador cuando te pidió que bailaras con él. Can, la cosa es que Tom tiene toda la razón al estar preocupado por una posible relación entre el conde y tú. Se dice que Grandchester se divierte de maneras muy extrañas. Podría encontrar entretenido arruinar a la muy interesante Doña Original de esta temporada.

Candy se mordió el labio.

—Vamos, señora. Tengo veinticinco años, des pués de todo. Ya he pasado la edad en que se pueda destruir mi reputación.

—Todavía no, mi querida. Todavía no. Y si hay algo que a la sociedad le gusta más que un Ángel Caído es un buen y jugoso escándalo. Eres el comentario de la ciudad en estos momentos. Todos los ojos están sobre ti. Si tu nombre se relaciona con el de Grandchester, los chismes no tendrán fin.

Candy bebió otro sorbo de té.

—La única razón por la que soy el centro de atención es ese asunto del tesoro familiar de los Ponny.

—Por supuesto, querida. —María rebosaba de alegría y acarició con cariño el medallón de diaman tes que llevaba alrededor de la garganta. Formaba parte del tesoro que Candy había descubierto — Todo el mundo sabe que encontraste mis joyas cuan do investigabas el fantasma de los Ponny. La ciu dad está muy cautivada por la historia.

Candy arrugó la nariz.

—Es una lástima que no pudiera localizar al fantasma de la familia Ponny mientras estaba en eso. Encontrar una prueba de verdaderos fenóme nos espectrales habría sido mucho más interesante que descubrir un conjunto de joyas.

—Pero no tan útil, Can. No, no tan útil. Me cambiaste la vida, querida y no sé cómo te lo voy a pagar.

—Sabes muy bien que ya me lo retribuiste más de la cuenta al traernos a mí y a Tom a Londres para una visita. Desde la muerte de nuestros padres Tom estaba muy inquieto en el campo. Aquí, en la ciudad, está adquiriendo experiencia en las costum bres sociales y lo está pasando muy bien.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para darte las gracias —dijo María—. Sé lo preocupada que esta bas por Tom. Pero me gustaría hacer mucho más por ti, querida. —Miró con el ceño fruncido el mo desto y anticuado vestido de muselina—. Me agra daría mucho que me permitieras comprarte todo un nuevo guardarropa.

—Vamos, María ya lo hemos hablado antes. No estoy dispuesta a permitir que me compres un baúl lleno de vestidos que nunca voy a poder usar cuando vaya a mi casa, en Dorset. Sería un derroche total. — María suspiró.

—Can, el asunto es que, ahora que tienes la atención de la ciudad, sólo parecería adecuado que te vistieras a la última moda. No puedo entender por qué no te interesas más por tus ropas. Estarías encantadora en color lavanda.

La puerta de la sala se abrió antes de que Candy pudiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

—Buenas tardes, señoras.

Candy levantó la mirada cuando Tom hizo su entrada en la habitación con el estilo formal y elegante que había aprendido concienzudamente de sus nuevos amigos. Todo lo que Tom hacía últimamente llevaba ese particular estilo. Candy decidió que empezaba a parecer algo cansado.

Su hermano menor se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un joven ocupado de su aspecto personal de la ciudad. Desde la parte superior de la corbata intrinca damente anudada hasta la chaqueta con hombreras, chaleco a rayas y ceñidos pantalones, Tom era el mismísimo barómetro de la moda. Se había aficio nado a llevar bastón y gran cantidad de sellos deco rativos colgando del bolsillo del reloj.

Por muy irritante que ocasionalmente pudie ran ser las nuevas afectaciones de Tom, sin embargo Candy quería mucho a su hermano. Se decía a sí misma que era sólo un joven fogoso a quien le iría muy bien una vez que sentara la cabeza y madurara. Pensó con orgullo en que su hermano también era un joven muy bien parecido. Realmente no ne cesitaba esa chaqueta con rellenos, el cabello de Tom tenía el mismo tono de café claro que el de su padre, Tom ha bía heredado los excelentes ojos miel de la madre, en vez de los verdes del padre, no necesitaba lentes, aunque la semana anterior había experimentado bre vemente con un monóculo. Había abandonado la afectación cuando descubrió que era demasiado di fícil mantener el cristal en su sitio.

A veces le preocupaba el que Tom no quisiera regresar a la tranquila vida de terrateniente en el cam po después de que le fueran presentados los placeres de la ciudad.

Y para ser honesta consigo misma, pensó Candy tenía que admitir que Tom no era el único que ahora podría llegar a aburrirse un poco en el campo. Había encontrado que la vida en Londres era mucho más excitante e interesante de lo que se había esperado.

Lo que la fascinaba no era la interminable serie de bailes y veladas, sino la interminable colección de librerías, museos y cosas por el estilo. Allí, en la ciudad, podía investigar los fenómenos espectrales mucho más minuciosamente de lo que podía hacer lo en casa. También tenía mayores probabilidades de encontrar gente que necesitara de su especial ta lento para la investigación.

—Hola, Tom —dijo Candy.

—Buenas tardes. —María levantó la tetera — ¿Quieres té?

—Será un placer. —Tom se acercó con ansie dad—. Espera a que les cuente las noticias.

—Somos todo oídos, querido —murmuró María.

—No van a creer esto. —Tom se mostró muy satisfecho de sí mismo cuando aceptó el plato y la taza—. Pero yo, Tom White, he recibido una disculpa del mismísimo diablo, ¡de verdad!

María parpadeó.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Tom se volvió orgu llosamente hacia Candy—. Grandchester no volverá a molestarte, Can. Puedes contar con ello. He consegui do que ese desgraciado se disculpe por haberte insulta do. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hizo que uno de sus padrinos me presentara sus disculpas exactamente allí en el club, donde todos mis amigos pudieran oírlo.

Candy miró a Tom de mal humor mien tras éste se desparramaba sobre una de las delicadas sillas de satén de María.

—Por última vez, Tom, Grandchester no me in sultó. Se comportó de manera muy correcta. No hubo absolutamente nada ofensivo en su conducta en el salón de baile.

—Ese hombre tiene su reputación. —Tom tomó un pequeño pastelillo de la bandeja del té — Tú no debes querer saber nada al respecto, por su puesto. No es el tipo de cosas que una dama debería conocer. Indudablemente, no es el tipo que deseas a tu alrededor. Todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que no tiene nada respetable en mente cuando comien za a prestarle atención a una mujer.

—Por amor de Dios —dijo Candy—. Nombra a una sola mujer que teóricamente haya perdido su buen nombre por culpa de Grandchester. Sólo una.

Tom la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Buen Dios. Seguramente no esperarás que hable de ese tipo de chismes contigo.

—Sí, eso espero. Si me están poniendo sobre aviso, quiero saber precisamente por qué. ¿Quién fue la última víctima inocente?

—Si no ha tenido ninguna víctima esta tempo rada es sólo porque las familias respetables están poniendo a sus hijas lejos de su alcance.

—Quiero un nombre —dijo Candy con tranquilidad.

Tom la miró con ira y luego recurrió a María en busca de apoyo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que estás más familiarizada con este tipo de historias que yo. Dale un nombre a Candy. Tal vez eso la convenza de que está jugando con fuego cuando acepta bailar con Grandchester.

—¿Un nombre? —María se golpeó el mentón con el dedo índice y estudió el techo durante unos instantes—. Bueno, tengo entendido que en algún momento se relacionó su nombre con el de Lady Marlowe pero eso fue la temporada pasada y la dama es una viuda algo notoria por derecho pro pio. No estoy segura de que se la pueda contar como una víctima inocente, si entienden lo que quiero de cir. En todo caso, me dijeron que el romance termi nó hace algún tiempo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Candy profun damente curiosa a pesar de sí misma.

—Lo que se dice es que Lady Marlowe cometió el error de fomentar los celos del Ángel Caído —dijo María—. Le entregó sus favores a otro. Hay rumores de que se libró un duelo.

Tom arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Un duelo?

María asintió.

—Al parecer, Grandchester hirió a su oponente, pero no lo mató. Dicen que el Ángel Caído dejó el campo de honor y se fue derecho a la casa de la dama. La historia dice que subió a la alcoba y la despertó personalmente sólo para decirle que habían termi nado con el romance.

Candy tembló. Podía imaginarse muy bien que Grandchester debía de estar muy furioso ante las tácticas de Lady Marlowe.

—Tienes mucha razón, María. Lady Marlowe no cuenta como una víctima inocente. Fue muy cruel por su parte intentar poner celoso a Grandchester.

—¿Cruel? —María dirigió una divertida mira da a Candy—. Supongo que la pobre dama estaba desesperada por tener algún indicio de cariño por parte de Grandchester. Dicen que está hecho de hielo.

—Tonterías. Volvamos al asunto del nombre, estamos buscando verdaderas víctimas inocentes —dijo Candy—. ¿No se te ocurre una sola joven que ha perdido su buen nombre por Grandchester? — María enarcó las cejas.

—En realidad, no. No puedo. Ahora que lo pienso, por lo que oigo, Grandchester tiene tendencia a no tomar en cuenta a las inexpertas, en favor de un tipo de mujer más mundana.

Tom estaba furioso.

—Les digo que ese hombre tiene su reputación. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Al parecer, no por arruinar el buen nombre de jóvenes e inocentes mujeres —dijo Candy—, Así que en el futuro vas a ser tan amable de abstenerte de interferir en mis asuntos sociales, ¿me en tiendes, Tom?

—Óyeme —replicó Tom—. Soy tu herma no. Soy responsable de ti.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

—No estés tan segura de ello. La verdad es que no sabes mucho acerca de los hombres, Can. No eres un buen juez. Recuerda lo que pasó hace tres años.

María batió palmas ruidosamente para llamar la atención.

—Ya basta, queridos. Si quieren reñir, pueden hacerlo en cualquier otro sitio que no sea mi sala. Tenemos otros asuntos de que encargarnos.

—¿Qué otros asuntos? —preguntó Candy más que deseosa de cambiar de tema.

María rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, el pequeño asunto de decidir qué in vitaciones vamos a aceptar esta semana. Candy querida, estás muy solicitada. Me temo que vamos a estar muy ocupadas. —María se estiró hacia una bandeja de plata cubierta por tarjetas—. Vamos a ver, examinemos con cuidado este pequeño grupo. ¿Puedes creer que todas éstas hayan llegado hoy? No creo que nos las podamos arreglar para aceptar todo.

—Selecciónalo tú —dijo Candy—. Realmen te no me importa a qué fiestas asistamos. De alguna manera, todas parecen iguales. Las habitaciones es tán demasiado llenas de gente y en ellas hace dema siado calor y hay tanto ruido que es difícil conversar.

—Una debe hacer sacrificios cuando se mueve dentro de la sociedad. —María tomó una tarjeta—.Ah, sí, indudablemente debemos ir al baile de los Kleiss. La nueva Lady Kleiss está dando que hablar.

Tom tragó el pastelillo y pareció interesado.

—¿Cómo es eso?

María le dirigió una sonrisa conocedora.

—Es bastante más joven que el lord. Y muy hermosa. Los rumores dicen que últimamente Kleiss está loco de celos. Sería interesante ver si hay una escena o dos en el baile.

—Me parece algo desagradable —observó Candy—. ¿Quién desea ver a un esposo celoso que hace el tonto por una esposa joven?

—La mayor parte de la ciudad, querida —le aseguró María con alegría.

La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse en ese pun to. El mayordomo de María, elegido por su aire imponente, apareció en el umbral.

—Una tal señora Brighter espera para verla, señor.

—Qué encantador —dijo María—. Hazla pa sar, John.

Una mujer parecida a un pajarillo con cabello blanco plateado, vestida con un costoso vestido de luto en seda negra, fue escoltada hasta la sala.

—Qué amable de tu parte visitarnos, Annie —dijo María—. Siéntate. ¿Conoces a mis queri dos amigos Candy y Tom White?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Los pequeños y brillan tes ojos de la señora Brighter volaban nerviosamente de María hacia Candy—. En realidad, ésta no es precisamente una visita social, María. He venido a consultar a la señorita White.

—¿De verdad? —María levantó la tetera—. ¡No nos digas que tienes un fantasma al que quieres in vestigar!

La señora Brighter se posó sobre una silla que tenía un almohadón de seda.

—No estoy segura. Pero algo bastante extraño está sucediendo en el ala oeste de mi casa. Los inci dentes han empezado a afectarme los nervios y tengo miedo de las consecuencias. El médico me advir tió que tengo el corazón débil.

Candy se sintió inmediatamente intrigada.

—Esto parece mucho más interesante que ele gir las fiestas a las que vamos a asistir. Hábleme de esos incidentes, señora Brighter. Me encantaría investigar.

—Le estaría eternamente agradecida, señorita White. —La taza de la señora Brighter repiqueteó contra el plato—. Temo que en realidad estoy empezando a estar desesperada. No creía en fantasmas, pero últimamente he comenzado a peguntármelo.

—Permítame ir a buscar mi cuaderno —dijo Candy con ansiedad.

La señora Brighter se fue una hora más tarde y parecía sumamente aliviada al haber contratado a una investigadora profesional. Candy estaba encanta da con la perspectiva de un misterio que resolver.

—Si me disculpas, María, me voy directamen te a leer un nuevo libro que compré esta mañana. Trata de la utilidad de las máquinas de electricidad para detectar substancias vaporosas en la atmósfera. Tal vez aprenda una técnica que pueda aplicar a mi nuevo caso.

Tom parecía levemente interesado.

—Mi amigo Jimmy Cartwright tiene una má quina de electricidad. La ha hecho él mismo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Candy con interés.

—Sí, pero dudo de que la necesites. —Tom hizo una mueca—. Tu nuevo caso está compuesto sólo por las imaginaciones de una mujer nerviosa y anciana.

—No estoy del todo segura al respecto. —Candy se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Me parece que de verdad han ocurrido cosas que necesitan de una explicación. — María levantó la mirada.

—¿Estás diciendo que crees que tal vez Annie de verdad tenga un fantasma en la casa?

—Les diré mi opinión sobre el asunto después de que tenga oportunidad de estudiar mis notas. Mientras tanto, quiero que los dos me den su palabra de que no van a decir nada de esto a nadie.

—No diré ni una palabra, querida —le aseguró María.

Tom hizo una mueca al ponerse de pie.

—No necesitas preocuparte porque desparra me las noticias de tu caso. Es tremendamente vergonzoso tener una hermana que investiga fenóme nos espectrales. Ojalá lo dejaras, Can.

—No tengo ninguna intención de abandonar mi pasatiempo. —Candy se dirigió al vestíbulo.

—Can, espera, me gustaría hablar un momen to contigo. —Tom corrió tras ella.

Candy lo esperó en el último escalón de la escalera.

—No intentes disuadirme de hacer esto, Tom. Estoy muy aburrida de las fiestas y veladas. Si me tengo que quedar en Londres hasta el fin de la temporada, tal como deseas, debo encontrar algo intere sante en que ocupar el tiempo.

—No, no, no es sobre tu tonta investigación. —Tom miró con rapidez a su alrededor para asegu rarse de que ninguno de los criados estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante—. Ya que de una manera u otra sa bías lo del duelo que había programado con Grandchester, no me importa contarte algo bastante interesante que me han contado del infame Ángel Caído.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy con cautela.

—Puede que tenga una feroz reputación, pero ese hombre es tremendamente cobarde.

Candy estaba consternada.

—Tom, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—Totalmente cierto. —Tom asintió una vez con satisfacción—. Ese hombre es un cobarde consumado.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Él fue quien canceló el duelo, sabes? Se disculpó en vez de encontrarse conmigo en el campo de honor esta mañana.

Candy estaba furiosa ante la interpretación que Tom hacía de los hechos.

—Si quieres mi opinión, Grandchester demostró la conducta madura y responsable que una esperaría de un caballero bien educado. Si de verdad crees que es un cobarde, entonces eres un tonto, Tom.

—Bueno, Can, cálmate. La verdad es que el hombre es cobarde y eso es un hecho. Para esta noche, todo el mundo social lo sabrá ya.

—¡Qué disparate! Un disparate total. —Candy se recogió las faldas y subió corriendo las escaleras alfombradas.

Grandchester había cumplido con su palabra. Había salvado la vida de Tom. Candy rogada por que el Ángel Caído no pusiera un precio demasiado alto al daño que aparentemente le había causado a su formidable reputación.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

Queridas amigas disculpen el retraso, no es mi intención tenerlas en suspenso, pero por desgracia mi pc se descompuso y mis archivos se fueron con ella pero ya los estoy terminando de poner al día para subirles los capítulos, de antemano les pido una disculpa por no contestar reviews pero con la perdida de mi pc he tenido un buen de trabajo reponiendo también archivos de mi trabajo y eso me ha vuelta más loca de lo que estoy, pero por favor no dejen de enviarlos ya saben que son indispensables para mi, las quiero mucho y no me olviden.

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Amanda Quick**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**El Peligro de la Pasión**

**Capitulo 4**

Cuatro días más tarde, la noche del baile de los Kleiss, Candy decidió que ya había sido demasiado. Estaba totalmente irritada con Terry y se lo hizo saber en cuanto él la encontró después de buscarla entre la multitud.

—Milord, está convirtiendo a mi hermano en un hazmerreír.

Terry moreno y con aspecto predatorio con su atuendo negro y blanco, se las arreglaba para ha cer que todos los demás hombres de la habitación parecieran simples mequetrefes. No parecía sorpren dido ni conmovido ante la acusación de Candy. Su boca se curvó en la conocida sonrisa sin humor.

—Por lo menos, es un hazmerreír vivo en vez de uno muerto —dijo—. ¿No es eso lo que usted quería, señorita White?

Candy lo miro furiosa a través de las gafas. Lo estaba haciendo difícil deliberadamente.

—No, no es lo que yo quería. No exactamente, quiero decir.

Terry enarcó las cejas con curiosidad.

—¿Habría preferido que aceptara uno o dos de los numerosos desafíos que he recibido de él en los últimos días?

—Por supuesto que no. Sabe perfectamen te bien que lo último que deseaba era un duelo entre los dos. Era exactamente eso lo que quería evitar.

—Se cumplió su deseo. —Los ojos azules de Terry fulguraban—. Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato. ¿Por qué me está regañando, señorita White?

Candy sintió que se ruborizaba ante el re cuerdo del trato que habían sellado en la biblioteca.

—Sabe perfectamente bien que esperaba que manejara todo el asunto de una manera más sutil, milord. No creía que lo fuera a convertir en una burla.

La comprensión exacta de cómo Terry tra taba la afrenta a su hermano le había llegado por fin a Candy esa misma tarde. María, dividida entre la diversión y el afecto por Tom, le había resumido los últimos chismes a Candy sólo unas pocas ho ras antes.

—Es un hecho conocido por todos que Tom lanza un desafío cada vez que se entera de que Grandchester ha hablado o bailado contigo —le expli có María durante el té.

—¡Oh, no! —Candy había mirado a su ami ga con consternación—. ¿Por qué demonios Tom no puede aprender a mantener la boca cerrada? — María se había encogido de hombros.

—Es muy joven, querida. Y está muy decidido a protegerte. En cualquier caso, Grandchester ha con vertido todo el asunto en un juego. Cada vez que Tom lo desafía, manda de inmediato una florida disculpa.

—¿Y Tom la acepta?

—No hay nada que el muchacho pueda hacer. La reputación de Grandchester no resulta dañada en absoluto, porque a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que es cobarde. Su reputación es demasiado formidable. No hay ni un alma que piense que en realidad tiene miedo de enfrentarse a Tom.

Candy se había animado ligeramente.

—Supongo que todos se dan cuenta de que Grandchester está demostrando compasión y madurez al negarse a batirse con mi hermano.

—No del todo, querida —había dicho María—, Se supone que Grandchester se niega a meterle un balazo al pobre Tom porque no quiere causarte desdicha a ti.

—No lo entiendo. — María suspiró.

—Es perfectamente obvio, Can. Todos creen que por el momento Grandchester te está consintiendo porque creen que estás señalada como la próxima víctima del Ángel Caído.

—Tonterías. —Pero Candy era muy cons ciente del impacto de excitación que había vibrado en ella. Era una locura albergar la idea de que Grandchester pudiera tener algo más que un interés divertido e intelectual por ella. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo del beso.

Esa noche estaba decidida a enfrentarse con él acerca de la manera en que estaba tratando a Tom. Tenía intención de ser muy firme.

En esos momentos, Terry contemplaba la resuelta expresión de Candy.

—Si recuerda los términos del trato, señorita White, recordará que no especificó exactamente de qué manera tendría que evitar los futuros duelos con su hermano.

—No se me ocurrió que Tom haría el ridículo al continuar desafiándolo. Estaba tan ansioso después de retarlo por primera vez que supuse que esta ría agradecido de haber escapado ileso. Esperaba que pusiera cuidado en evitar un futuro encuentro.

—Discúlpeme por decir esto, señorita White, pero me temo que usted no sabe mucho acerca del funcionamiento de la mente masculina.

—No, acerca de la mente masculina inmadura, no —dijo—. Es todo lo que le concedo. Y me parece, señor, que el enfoque de su trato para con mi hermano no es mucho más maduro que el de Tom para con usted. No voy a permitir que se divierta a costa de mi hermano.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Y ya que estamos en el tema, también me gustaría informarle de que tampoco le voy a permitir que se divierta conmigo. —Sintió que se rubo rizaba, pero se mantuvo firme—. Por si acaso se le había ocurrido hacerlo.

—¿Cómo me va a detener? —preguntó Terry con verdadero interés.

—Si fuera necesario, pondría fin de una vez por todas a esas tonterías rechazando todas sus invita ciones para bailar. —Levantó el mentón de manera desafiante—. Tal vez deje de hablarle del todo.

—Vamos, señorita White. No haga amenazas que no pueda cumplir. Sabe que pronto estaría tan aburrida como yo de estos aconteci mientos sociales si me negara el saludo de manera terminante.

—Estoy segura de que podría encontrar una o dos personas interesantes con las cuales disfrutaría conversando —dijo. Pero aquello era sólo pura jac tancia y sospechaba que él lo sabía.

Era Terry quien hacía que las intermina bles rondas de bailes y veladas fueran soportables. Candy había llegado hasta tal punto que en reali dad esperaba con ansia salir por la noche porque sa bía que Terry aparecería en alguna de las fiestas a las que ella asistía.

Los ojos de Terry destellaban con una ex presión conocedora. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la pista de baile.

—Mire a su alrededor, señorita White. No hay nadie más aquí esta noche que comparta sus intereses. Nadie con quien hablar de técnicas de in vestigación. Por lo que a la ciudad respecta, usted es sólo un nuevo juguete exóticamente entretenido. — Candy le estudió el rostro.

—Sospecho que también soy sólo eso para us ted, milord.

Terry la hizo girar para bailar el vals.

—A diferencia de todos los demás aquí presen tes esta noche yo sé cómo cuidar de mis juguetes. No me causa placer romperlos y luego dejarlos a un lado. — Candy se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, señor?

—Significa que conmigo está segura, Can —dijo con suavidad—. Y también su irritante y joven inex perto hermano.

Sin saber cómo tomarse la primera parte de la promesa, Candy se aferró a la última.

—¿Entonces va a dejar de atormentar a Tom?

—No tema. Tarde o temprano deducirá que, cuando deseo algo, no dejo que nada se interponga en mi camino. Con el tiempo desistirá. Bueno, he estado pensando en nuestra última conversación y tengo otra pregunta que hacerle.

Candy lo miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Cuál es?

—Dijo que encontró las joyas Ponny deba jo de un listón de madera del suelo mientras buscaba señales de fenómenos espectrales. Dudo de que haya destruido todos los suelos de la casa buscando a un fantasma.

—No, por supuesto que no —concordó Candy.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabía qué listones tenía que quitar?

—Ah, eso fue fácil, milord —dijo—. Di unos pequeños golpes.

—¿Pequeños golpes? — Candy rió entre dientes.

—Con un bastón. La leyenda de las joyas Ponny estaba relacionada con el fantasma Ponny. Sabía que si podía encontrar las joyas, tal vez podría pro bar o refutar las historias del fantasma.

—Así que fue en busca de las joyas con la espe ranza de encontrar al fantasma. Naturalmente, razonó que las joyas, si todavía estaban escondidas en la casa, tendrían que estar ocultas en algún tipo de caja fuerte.

—Y era muy probable que una caja fuerte es condida en los suelos o en las paredes produjera un sonido hueco cuando golpeara sobre la made ra que estaba sobre ella —concluyó Candy alegremente.

—Muy lógico. —Había genuina admiración en la mirada de Terry.

—Recorrí toda la casa con un bastón grueso y golpeé sobre todas las paredes y suelos. Cuando des cubrí un sitio que sonaba a hueco, di instrucciones de que se quitaran los listones de madera. Las joyas estaban escondidas en una abertura secreta debajo de uno de ellos. El abuelo de Lady Ponny se ha bía olvidado de revelar el secreto del escondite a sus descendientes, así que las joyas estaban perdidas.

—Muy astuto. —Terry la miró con tran quila aprobación—. Estoy impresionado.

El rubor de Candy se acentuó ante el elogio.

—Estoy feliz por Lady Ponny, por supues to, pero debo admitir que fue una desilusión no encontrar pruebas de fenómenos espectrales.

La sonrisa de Terry era irónica.

—Estoy seguro de que Lady Ponny prefiere tener las joyas en vez del fantasma Ponny.

—Eso es lo que ella dice.

—¿Cómo se interesó por un pasatiempo tan inusitado? —preguntó Terry.

—La influencia de mis padres, supongo. —Candy sonrió nostálgicamente—. Ambos estaban de dicados al tema de la filosofía natural. Mi padre es tudiaba fenómenos meteorológicos. Mi madre reali zó amplias observaciones acerca de las especies de animales y aves que vivían en las cercanías de nues tra granja.

Terry la observó con intensidad.

—¿Y le enseñaron a hacer observaciones?

—Sí. Y la manera de realizar una investigación lógica para descubrir la respuesta a una pregunta. Eran muy expertos en ese tipo de cosas. —Candy sonrió orgullosamente—. Ambos publicaron trabajos en los periódicos de las más importantes socieda des científicas.

—Mi padre tenía publicadas secciones de al gunos de sus diarios —dijo Terry lentamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de estudios llevaba a cabo?

—Conservaba extensos relatos de sus viajes y exploraciones. La mayoría de ellos interesaban a las sociedades científicas.

—¡Qué emocionante! —Candy estaba fasci nada—. ¿Deduzco que se le permitía acompañarlo en sus viajes.

Terry sonrió brevemente.

—Cuando estaba creciendo, mi padre nos llevaba a todos nosotros (mi madre, mi pequeño hermano y yo) con él a casi todos los lugares a los que iba. Mamá tenía el talento de poder crear un hogar en el medio del desierto o en una isla de los mares del Sur.

—¿Qué pasó cuando usted creció?

—Mi madre y mi hermano siguieron viajando con mi padre. Pero yo partí por mi cuenta. Buscaba opor tunidades interesantes de inversión en puertos extranjeros. Realicé algunas observaciones del terreno para los militares durante la guerra. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Envidio los paisajes que debe de haber visto y las cosas que debe de haber aprendido —dijo Candy.

—Es verdad que aprendí muchas cosas acerca del mundo. —Los ojos de Terry eran tan duros, bri llantes y fríos como las caras de una gema preciosa. — Pero el precio de mi educación fue demasiado alto.

—No entiendo —susurró Candy.

—Hace cuatro años mis padres y mi hermano se mataron por la caída de una gran roca mientras viajaban a través de un paso de montaña en un re moto rincón del este llamado Saragstan.

Candy se detuvo en seco en la pista de baile.

—¡Qué terrible para usted, milord! Sé cómo debe de haberse sentido. Recuerdo demasiado bien mis sen timientos en el momento en que me enteré que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de carruajes.

Parecía que Terry no la escuchaba. Tenía la mirada vuelta hacia su interior mientras la llevaba fuera de la pista de baile. Candy sintió que estaba concentrado en algún paisaje remoto que sólo él podía ver. Se detuvo cerca de las puertas acristaladas y se quedó allí de pie, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

—Tenía que encontrarme con ellos en un pe queño pueblo al pie de las montañas. Tenía transacciones comerciales allí. Los tejedores locales produ cen un paño muy delicado que compro y hago trans portar hacia Inglaterra y los Estados Unidos. Mis padres y mi hermano nunca llegaron.

—Lo lamento mucho, milord. —Candy buscó palabras de alivio—. Esos accidentes tan trá gicos son muy difíciles de soportar.

Terry escondió los ojos detrás de las largas y oscuras pestañas. Cuando volvió a levantarlos y miró de soslayo hacia Candy ésta supo que estaba una vez más en el presente.

—Me ha entendido mal. Mis padres y mi her mano no murieron en un accidente.

Candy clavó la mirada en él.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—La caída de la roca que los mató fue provoca da deliberadamente por unos bandidos que asaltaban a los viajeros en las montañas. No sabía que los bandidos fueran un problema en la región cuando le mandé un mensaje a mi padre para que se encon trara conmigo en aquel maldito pueblo.

—¡Dios santo! —Candy abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Terry estaba di ciendo—. ¿No se culpará a sí mismo, milord?

—No lo sé. —Apoyó un hombro contra el marco de la puerta y continuó con la mirada fija en la oscuridad—. El hecho es que hoy estarían todos vivos si yo no les hubiera pedido que se reunieran conmigo en Saragstan.

Candy le tocó la manga.

—No debe asumir la responsabilidad de lo que sucedió. Usted no destruyó a su familia. Los bandidos lo hicieron. ¿Alguna vez los atraparon y castigaron?

—Sí. —Terry bajó la mirada hasta ella — Fueron castigados. —Curvó la boca en una sonrisa helada—. Bueno, señorita White, sugiero que cambiemos de tema. Preferiría no hablar de cosas tan desagradables con usted.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, milord —dijo Candy con seriedad—. No creo que sea bueno vivir demasiado en el pasado. El presente y el futuro son lo que cuenta. ¿No está de acuerdo?

—No tengo idea. —Terry se comportaba como si la pregunta le aburriera—. Voy a dejarle a usted esas decisiones tan filosóficas.

El demonio estaba urdiendo maldades esa no che. Candy estuvo segura de ello una hora más tarde, cuando Terry se despidió de ella y se diri gió hacia la puerta.

Durante los últimos días había llegado a sentir que había llegado a conocer bastante bien a ese hom bre. Muy dentro de ella había una sensación de re conocimiento. No lo entendía plenamente, pero sa bía que estaba allí.

Pensaba que podía ver más allá de la fachada de aplomo que Terry enseñaba al mundo. Creía que incluso podía leer las pequeñas señales que indica ban los sutiles cambios de su oscuro carácter.

Candy decidió que esa noche había en él una actitud de alerta, una sensación de anticipa ción apenas reprimida, como la de un depredador de cacería. La preocupaba. Terry había estado de ese extraño humor durante las tres últimas noches.

Lo observó mientras se abría paso en la resplan deciente habitación. Pronto se perdería de vista en el gentío de invitados que llenaban la mansión de los Kleiss.

Esa no era la primera vez en aquella semana que lo había observado mientras desaparecía silenciosa mente de un salón de baile lleno de gente. Se había esfumado de tres salones de baile la noche anterior, de otros dos la noche anterior a ésa y de dos más la noche previa. En cada ocasión había reaparecido poco después, comportándose como si no se hubiera mar chado. Nadie excepto Candy parecía haberlo no tado. Después de todo, los salones estaban tan ates tados que no significaba nada perder de vista a al guien por un momento.

Pero Candy era muy consciente de la presen cia de Terry cada vez que éste estaba en los alre dedores y presentía las desapariciones al instante.

Cualquiera que notara su actitud de esa noche supondría que iba a marcharse. Era más de media noche, después de todo y Terry ya había pasa do más de una hora en el baile de los Kleiss. El conde era conocido por su tendencia a aburrirse con facilidad.

Candy había comenzado a sospechar que la naturaleza desasosegada de Terry lo había con ducido a divertirse de maneras algo desafortunadas. Sabía que le gustaban los misterios y no podía olvi dar que había mostrado gran interés por la búsque da de Candy de las joyas Ponny. En realidad, las preguntas acerca de la investigación habían sido muy específicas.

Candy asoció los dos hechos y llegó a la in quietante conclusión de que Terry tal vez hubiera desarrollado una inclinación a abrir puertas cerradas y rondar cajas fuertes cerradas con llave en casas atiborradas de gente sólo porque le divertía hacerlo. Tal vez disfrutara de la excitación de descu brir joyas ocultas aunque era mucho más rico que la mayoría de sus anfitriones.

Candy se dijo con firmeza que seguramente Terry no robaría los valores que llegara a encon trar. Pero bien podría divertirse con el peligroso ne gocio de buscarlos.

El juego que estaba jugando implicaba un ries go demasiado grande. Era preciso que lo detuvieran antes de que se metiera en problemas.

Tomó un último sorbo del ponche y dejó la copa con firme resolución. Esa noche iba a averiguar exactamente en qué tipo de negocio atroz se involucraba el Ángel Caído cuando desaparecía de un baile multitudinario. Cuando descubriera la exac ta naturaleza del entretenimiento, le echaría un estricto sermón. El aburrimiento no era excusa para involucrarse en diabluras.

Fue sencillo deslizarse a través del gentío tras la estela de Terry. Las personas que repararon en ella le hacían un agradable gesto con la cabeza, sin duda suponiendo que se dirigía hacia el piso supe rior, a uno de los gabinetes privados preparados para las damas.

Candy sonrió y conversó brevemente con uno o dos conocidos de María y mientras tanto se fue acercando paulatinamente hacia el vestíbulo en el que había desaparecido Terry.

Varios minutos más tarde, se encontró sola en un corredor vacío. Miró con rapidez hacia los lados, se levantó la falda de muselina de color mostaza y corrió hacia las escaleras traseras.

Cuando llegó allí, se detuvo otra vez para verifi car que ninguno de los criados estuviera en las inmediaciones. No se veía a ninguno de los criados de hermosos trajes de los Kleiss. A esa hora es tarían todos ocupados en las cocinas o circulando entre el gentío con bandejas de ponche y champán.

Candy levantó la mirada con intranquilidad hacia la oscuridad de la parte superior de las escale ras. Tal vez estuviera equivocada al pensar que Terry se había dirigido en esa dirección. Sólo había tenido una fugaz visión de él cuando desapa recía por el vestíbulo.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, las suaves zapatillas de baile no hacían ruido sobre los listones de madera. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, volvió a vacilar e intentó orientarse. Habían encendido dos candelabros de pa red, pero en su mayor parte ese sector de la mansión estaba en sombras.

Un pequeño sonido parecido a un suspiro que llegó del extremo más lejano del oscuro corredor lla mó la atención a Candy. Alguien acababa de ce rrar silenciosamente la puerta de una alcoba.

Caminó por el alfombrado corredor hasta que llegó a la puerta. Mientras permanecía allí con la mirada en ella, sin saber cuál sería el próximo movimiento, una delgada franja de luz de vela apareció por debajo. Había alguien dentro.

Los dedos de Candy temblaban mientras afe rraba el picaporte. Si estaba equivocada al pensar que Terry había entrado en la alcoba, el siguien te movimiento podría resultar muy embarazoso. Pre paró una o dos excusas lógicas mientras abría la puerta con cautela.

El resplandor de luz que había visto un mo mento antes desapareció instantáneamente en cuanto entró en la habitación. La alcoba estaba en la más completa oscuridad.

Candy se quedó en el umbral durante unos pocos segundos, dejando que los ojos se le acostum braran a la falta de luz. Cuando pudo distinguir la abultada forma de una gran cama con dosel, cerró la puerta con suavidad detrás de sí.

—¿Terry? —susurró—. ¿Dónde está? Sé que está aquí.

Hubo un movimiento casi completamente si lencioso detrás de sí. Una mano de hombre le sujetó la boca. Candy se quedó helada de terror cuando se encontró apretada contra un gran cuerpo rígido.

Luego comenzó a luchar con furia. Hundió los dien tes en la palma que le cubría la boca.

—Maldita sea —le musitó Terry en el oído—. Debería haber sabido que iba a ser usted, Deme su palabra de que no va a levantar la voz más allá de un susurro y le permitiré marcharse. Diga que sí con la cabeza si lo entiende.

Candy asintió frenéticamente. Terry la soltó, la agarró por los hombros y la hizo girar para que quedara de frente a él. Candy no podía ver casi nada de sus facciones en la oscuridad, pero el tono de voz y la manera en que le clavó los dedos en los hombros le indicaron que estaba furioso.

—¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—Seguirlo.

—Pequeña tonta. —Le dio una pequeña sacu dida de exasperación—. ¿Cree que esto es algún tipo de juego?

Candy se hizo fuerte.

—No, pero por lo visto usted sí. ¿Qué signi fica toda esta forma de husmear, señor? Está claro que está urdiendo alguna maldad. Debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de conducta es ésta para un hombre de su condición y de su título?

—Justo lo que necesitaba. Un sermón acerca de mi comportamiento.

Demasiado tarde, Candy tuvo un súbito y terrible pensamiento, uno que no había considera do previamente. Casi se quedó sin aliento.

—Por casualidad, ¿no estará pensando en encontrarse con alguien aquí arriba, milord?

—No, maldita sea, no estoy planeando encentrarme con nadie. Tengo un negocio aquí arriba, si quiere saberlo.

Candy se maravilló ante la sensación de ali vio que la recorrió.

—¿Qué tipo de negocio?

—Está relacionado con una gargantilla, pero no es asunto suyo.

—Me lo temía. —Candy deseó poder verle el rostro con mayor claridad—. Señor, me niego a creer que ha recurrido al robo de gargantillas para divertirse. No puede haberse aburrido tanto de la vida en la ciudad.

—Maldición, no soy un ladrón. —Parecía estar genuinamente ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no. No lo he creído así. Pero es un hombre que disfruta con los acertijos, ¿verdad? Dígame exactamente qué está haciendo en esta alcoba.

—Ya se lo he dicho, estoy buscando una gar gantilla. Sin embargo, no me voy a quedar aquí de pie hablando con usted. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que venga alguien. No se puede saber cuánta gente la ha visto subir aquí arriba.

—No me ha visto nadie —le aseguró Candy.

—¿Cómo puede saberlo? Es difícil que sea us ted una experta en este tipo de cosas.

—¿Y usted sí lo es?

—Tengo algo más de experiencia que usted. —La tomó del brazo y comenzó a abrir la puerta. El chas quido de un listón del suelo del corredor lo detuvo — Maldición.

—¿Qué? —susurró Candy—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien viene por el pasillo. No podemos salir ahora

—¿Y si entra aquí?

—Entonces va a haber un severo castigo. Y será todo culpa suya, Can. Un hecho que no voy a olvi dar con rapidez. —Terry la arrastró por la habi tación hacia el macizo armario de caoba.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A ocultarla. —Abrió las puertas del arma rio—. Entre, de prisa.

—Grandchester, espere. No creo que ésta sea una buena idea. Hay muchas prendas aquí, prendas de mujer. Dios santo, ésta debe de ser la alcoba de Lady Kleiss.

—Entre ahí de una vez, por amor de Dios. —La tomó por la cintura como si fuera un saco de patatas y la arrojó dentro del armario.

—¡Cielo santo! —Candy casi se sofocó entre una pila de costosas sedas, satén y muselinas. Sacu dió los brazos violentamente, intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

—Hágase a un lado —murmuró Terry. Ahuecó las manos sobre las nalgas de Candy mien tras intentaba empujarla más lejos en las profundi dades del armario.

—No hay sitio. —Intensamente consciente de las manos sobre sus nalgas, Candy empujó frenéticamente entre las prendas en un esfuerzo por ponerlas a un lado. Pero el armarlo estaba lleno de ropa cara—. ¿Por qué no se oculta bajo la cama?

—Demonios. Tal vez tenga razón. —Terry la soltó y se retiró del armario.

Cerró la puerta de caoba y dejó a Candy en una oscuridad sepulcral. En ese instante la puerta de la alcoba se abrió con violencia con un resonante estrépito.

Candy no necesitó del ultrajado rugido de Lord Kleiss para saber que Terry no ha bía podido llegar a meterse debajo de la gran cama.

—Grandchester. ¿Usted? Perverso hijo de mala madre, nunca pensé en encontrarlo aquí. Estaba se guro de que sería alguna otra persona la que se en contraría con ella esta noche. Por mil demonios, pen sé... creí..., es decir, me dijeron... ¿Cómo se atreve, señor?

—Buenas noches, Kleiss. —La voz de Terry estaba sorprendentemente tranquila. De manera increíble, incluso estaba teñida de la acos tumbrada nota de cínica diversión. Se oía como si acabara de encontrarse a Kleiss en el club en vez de en la alcoba de Lady Kleiss.

—Lo mataré y lo mandaré al infierno por esto, Grandchester. No crea que no lo haré.

—Cálmese, Kleiss. No estoy aquí por una cita con su dama.

—¿Qué otra razón podría tener para estar aquí, en su alcoba? ¿Cree que no sé que ella ha desapareci do del salón de baile? Viene a encontrarse aquí arri ba con su amante, ¿no es así?

—No.

—No intente negarlo, desgraciado —rugió Kleiss—. Está aquí para seducir a mi esposa. Aquí mismo, en mi propia casa, por Dios santo. ¿No tiene nada de vergüenza? ¿Ningún sentido de la de cencia o del honor?

—No tengo idea del paradero de Lady Kleiss, señor. Pero le puedo asegurar que no tengo ninguna intención de encontrarme aquí arriba con ella. Mire por sí mismo, no está en los alrededores.

—Supongo que tiene una explicación razonable de por qué está en su alcoba —preguntó Kleiss con incredulidad.

—Estaba buscando un nuevo excusado que me habían dicho que había instalado.

—No piense que me va a embaucar con ese cuento de niños. —Kleiss estaba claramente furioso—. El excusado está debajo de las escaleras traseras, exactamente donde se encuentra en la ma yor parte de las casas respetables.

—Ha sido un error, señor —dijo Terry cor tésmente—. Evidentemente, me desorienté cuando dejé el salón de baile. Podría haber jurado que uno de los criados me dijo que estaba en este piso. Creo que tal vez me haya excedido con su excelente cham pán esta noche, señor.

—No va a salirse con la suya en esto, Grandchester—La voz de Kleiss temblaba por la intensi dad de sus emociones—. No me importa lo buen tirador que sea.

—Si va a retarme, Kleiss, le sugiero que se ahorre la saliva. En caso de que no se haya entera do ya he abandonado ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Cree que voy a aceptar una de sus burlonas disculpas? —La voz de Kleiss se elevó hasta llegar a un tono agudo y desesperado—. No soy un estúpido terrateniente campestre como para ser ri diculizado de la manera en que ridiculiza al joven White.

—Kleiss, escúcheme sólo un momento. Puedo explicarle todo.

—No me importan nada sus explicaciones. Y puede ahorrarse el trabajo de hacer que sus padrinos me envíen sus disculpas. No tengo ninguna inten ción de batirme en el campo de honor.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer? —preguntó Terry tranquilamente.

—¿Qué cree que voy a hacer? Voy a atravesarle de un balazo exactamente en este mismo momento, mal dito canalla. Justo donde será de mejor provecho. Puede despedirse de sus testículos. No le van a servir de mucho después de esta noche. Vamos a ver cómo se revuelca con las esposas de los demás en el futuro.

—Por amor de Dios —dijo Terry—. Baje la pistola, hombre. Le juro que no he puesto la mira sobre su esposa. Mi atención está puesta en otro lado en estos días.

Candy se quedó helada. Por la manera en que se desarrollaba la conversación, se daba cuenta de que Kleiss tenía una pistola. Se estaba excitando y poniendo en un estado en el que sería capaz de apretar el gatillo.

—No espere que crea que está de verdad inte resado por esa delgaducha White —bramó Kleiss—. No es usted de los que se divierten mucho tiempo con una mujer tan rara como ella. Está usando a esa pobre chica, ¿no es así?

—¿Kleiss, sería tan amable de escuchar me por un momento?

—Hace gala de que la está cortejando, pero lo que realmente está haciendo es distraer la atención mientras persigue su verdadero objetivo. Está usan do a la White como pantalla mientras flirtea con mi esposa.

—No tengo ningún interés por Lady Kleiss —dijo Terry. Parecía como si de pronto hubiese perdido la paciencia—. Le doy mi palabra, Kleiss. No estoy aquí, en esta alcoba, para encontrarme con su esposa.

—No hay otra explicación posible —declaró Kleiss—. Es tan hermosa. Dios sabe que to dos los hombres que la miran la desean. Cree que sencillamente puede tomar lo que desea, ¿no es así, Grandchester? Maldito desgraciado arrogante.

—Kleiss, le ruego que intente contener se. Está perdiendo el control.

Candy sabía que no se atrevía a esperar ni un minuto más. Era obvio que Terry no era capaz de aplacar la ira de Kleiss con pala bras. Era hora de pagar la deuda que le debía al Ángel Caído.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del armario de un empujón.

—Les pido disculpas, señores —dijo Candy con claridad mientras la puerta se abría de golpe—. Creo que es hora de poner fin a esta tontería antes de que alguien resulte herido.

—¿Qué demonios? —Kleiss giró hacia ella. A la luz de la vela que había traído con él, Candy pudo ver la consternación en su rostro de pesada papa da. La pistola que tenía en el puño vaciló precariamen te—. Por Dios, señorita White. ¿Qué está ha ciendo aquí?

—Debe disculpar a la señorita White, Kleiss. —Terry dio un solo paso hacia ade lante y arrancó diestramente la pistola de los dedos de Kleiss—. Aún está recién llegada del campo y todavía no ha aprendido el magnífico arte de hacer una entrada a tiempo.

Kleiss no le prestó atención, su asom brada mirada estaba fija en Candy. La ira se esta ba transformando rápidamente en confusión.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Candy se ruborizó bajo la acusadora mirada, pero le dirigió una sonrisa al confundido hombre.

—¿No es obvio, milord? Grandchester y yo bus cábamos un lugar privado en el que hablar de cier tos asuntos relacionados con fenómenos espectrales y me temo que entramos aquí por error.

—¿Fenómenos espectrales? —Kleiss pa recía más perplejo que nunca. También empezó a mostrarse dubitativo.

Terry enarcó las cejas.

—Tampoco ha aprendido todavía a decir una mentira social. No es que haya muchos cuentos que expliquen nuestra presencia aquí. Creo que vamos a tener que decir la verdad en esta ocasión.

Kleiss lo miró con ira.

—La verdad es que ha traído aquí arriba a esta joven e inocente mujer para seducirla. ¿No es así, Grandchester?

—No del todo —dijo Terry.

—No tenía esa intención —dijo Candy con viveza.

Kleiss siguió mirando a Terry de mal humor.

—Debería avergonzarse de sí mismo, señor.

—Milord, usted no comprende. —Candy saltó desde el armario—. Grandchester no me ha traí do aquí arriba con la intención de seducirme.

Kleiss le dirigió una mirada de compasión.

—Mi pobre y querida señorita White. Este asunto seguramente romperá el generoso corazón de Lady Ponny. Usted es tan patéticamente inocente.

Terry se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el armario, mirando pensativamente a Candy.

—Inocente no es la palabra correcta para la se ñorita White. Atolondrada sería una mejor. Temeraria. Ingobernable. Imprudente. Sí, se me ocu rren muchos términos que le sentarían a la señorita White mucho mejor que inocente. — Candy se empujó las gafas sobre la nariz y lo miró furiosa.

—Eso es injusto, milord. Estoy intentando ex plicar esta situación extremadamente desagrada ble a Lord Kleiss. Tiene todo el derecho de estar en la alcoba de su esposa.

—Por supuesto —replicó Terry con los ojos azules brillantes por la risa diabólica—. Explíqueselo.

La irritación recorrió a Candy cuando se dio cuenta de que no la iba a ayudar en eso. Maldito hombre, se estaba divirtiendo de nuevo y esta vez a costa suya. Si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que estaban en esa situación debido a sus actos y que ella sólo estaba intentando salvarle el maldito cuello, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla en la tarea. Candy se volvió hacia Kleiss.

—Milord, la cuestión es que todo esto es un terrible malentendido —dijo con seriedad.

Kleiss la interrumpió con un movimien to de la mano. Ahora que ya no estaba obligado a representar el papel de esposo ultrajado, al parecer había decidido asumir otro rol, el de anfitrión ultra jado. Se enderezó y miró a Terry con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No se moleste, señorita White. Los hechos hablan por sí mismos. Está sola aquí en la alcoba con el hombre más famoso de la ciudad. No se necesitan más explicaciones.

Candy vaciló cuando comenzó a percibir la nueva dirección que estaba tomando todo. Se aclaró cautelosamente la garganta.

—Señor, creo que está en un grave error.

Kleiss no le prestó atención. Aún mira ba ceñuda y santurronamente a Terry.

—¿Y bien, señor? ¿Tiene intenciones de hacer lo correcto con esta joven?

Aún de pie y con un hombro recostado contra el armario, Terry inclinó la cabeza con burlona galantería.

—Resulta, Kleiss, que la señorita White y yo estamos en esta alcoba porque estábamos buscando un poco de intimidad para hablar acerca de nuestro futuro. He decidido que es hora de que me case. Por su parte, la señorita White supuso sabiamente que no es probable que reciba una mejor oferta debido a su avanzada edad. Por lo tanto, hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

—Grandchester —logró decir Candy con voz estrangulada.

Terry ni siquiera vaciló.

—Permítame presentarle a mi prometida, señor. La señorita White y yo estamos comprometidos.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas mil gracias por sus reviews a **Loca x Terry, LizCarter, Edeny Grandchester, Laura Grandchest, analiz** y por seguirme a **Liube, Edeny Grandchester, Fandcya** gracias también a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias a todas **las llevo en el corazón** cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Amanda Quick**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**El Peligro de la Pasión**

**Capitulo 5**

—Lamento tener que decir esto, milord, pero el desastre en el que nos encontramos es completamente culpa suya —anunció Candy mientras Terry hacía girar el lustroso faetón negro en el atestado parque.

—Eres demasiado generosa, querida. —Terry condujo hacia el torrente del tráfico a los dos caballos negros que formaban un hermoso conjunto—. Creo que te podemos dar a ti la mayor parte de la responsa bilidad de los acontecimientos de anoche.

Candy se ocultó debajo del ala del sencillo som brero de paja y briznas. Dio un tirón a la falda de algo dón de color pizarra por encima de las robustas botas de media caña y buscó una manera de defenderse.

—Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

—¿En serio?

—Si hubiera permitido que me explicara ante Lord Kleiss, todo se habría resuelto de manera satisfactoria.

Candy miraba hacia adelante, agudamente consciente de las miradas fijas que Terry y ella recibían desde los carruajes que por allí pasaban.

Había sido así desde la noche anterior, cuando Lord Kleiss los había acompañado de regreso al salón de baile y había anunciado la noticia del compromiso del Ángel Caído.

Los invitados de los Kleiss primero se ha bían quedado pasmados, luego excitados y por últi mo profundamente intrigados. Esto es, con dife rencia, el acontecimiento más entretenido de la tem porada. La idea de que el Ángel Caído se casara con la divertida Doña Original obviamente era más de lo que los miembros de la ciudad podían llegar a creer.

La reacción de la sociedad no fue nada compa rada con la de María y Tom. Se habían quedado sin palabras por la conmoción. Terry le había advertido a Candy que no intentara explicar la situación a ninguno de ellos ya que sólo complica ría más las cosas. Candy se vio obligada a coinci dir con él en ese punto.

Sorprendentemente, fue María quien se reco bró primero del pasmoso anuncio. Una vez que digirió la noticia, los ojos se le volvieron extrañamente especulativos.

—No es en absoluto lo que yo esperaba —ha bía musitado María—. Pero bueno, el Ángel Caído rara vez hace lo que uno espera. Y se comprende que haya elegido a alguien fuera de lo común para futu ra condesa.

—Está jugando a otro de sus malditos juegos —había gruñido Tom.

—No estoy tan segura de ello —había dicho María—. Un compromiso es una obligación honorable. Aunque se pueda decir cualquier otra cosa de Grandchester, nunca se ha sabido que haya faltado a su palabra. En cualquier caso, ahora no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Can está comprometida con el Ángel Caído y eso es un hecho. Vamos a tener que seguir como si todo fuera muy normal.

Indudablemente, el compromiso no era un acontecimiento normal en lo que a la sociedad educada concernía. Todo Londres sentía una intensa curiosidad. Terry había decretado el paseo por el parque esa tarde, diciendo que era mejor dar un espectáculo audaz en vez de intentar ocultarse de toda la atención indeseada. Candy no estaba del todo segura de si ese razonamiento era correcto.

—Por favor, no te ofendas, Can —dijo en esos momentos—, La verdad es que tus explicaciones a Kleiss estaban haciendo más daño que bien. — Candy lo miró furiosa.

—No veo cómo pueden haber causado mucho más daño que sus ridículas explicaciones, milord. Y no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para que me lla me por mi nombre.

La boca de Terry se curvó ligeramente.

—No creí que te importara. Estamos comprometidos, después de todo.

—No fue ocurrencia mía.

—¿No? —Las negras cejas de Terry se le vantaron burlonamente—, ¿Qué creías que iba a suceder cuando saltaste de ese armario?

Candy agarró con fuerza, grande y practico retículo.

—Estaba tratando de salvarle la vida, señor. En caso de que no lo hubiera notado, en ese momento a en una posición algo insostenible.

—Si, así era, ¿verdad? —Terry no parecía muy preocupado al respecto—. Pero saltaste en mi rescate y me salvaste.

—Me alegro de que por lo menos lo aprecie. —Estaba picada por el divertido sarcasmo de Terry—. Según los términos del trato que hi cimos yo estaba en deuda. Sólo intentaba cum plir con mi obligación para con usted.

—Ah, sí, nuestro trato.

—Pensé que podría pagarle salvándole de Lord Kleiss.

—Comprendo.

Candy volvió a hundirse en la melancolía plagada de culpa que había estado fomentando desde la noche anterior.

—Deduzco que debe de estar muy enfadado, milord.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—No particularmente.

Perpleja, Candy le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No creo que nuestro compromiso vaya a ser un problema.

Candy se animó.

—¿Tiene un plan para salir de este apuro?

—Supongo que se podría decir que sí.

Candy lo miró con creciente respeto y alivio.

—Milord, son noticias excelentes. ¿Qué piensa hacer exactamente?

Terry le sonrió, pero su mirada era ines crutable.

—Es un plan muy sencillo, querida. Pienso dis frutar al máximo de los beneficios de ser un hombre comprometido.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Ya me has oído. —Terry inclinó la cabe za con helada cortesía ante una dama anciana en un carruaje vecino que miraba fijamente al faetón negro. La mujer apartó la mirada con rapidez.

—¿Piensa hacer valer nuestro compromiso? —preguntó Candy con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué razón quiere hacer eso?

—No veo que tengamos muchas opciones con este asunto, ¿y tú? Si le anunciamos al mundo que nuestro compromiso es un fraude, tu reputación va a quedar hecha trizas.

—No me importaría demasiado, milord. Sen cillamente, me retiraré al campo algo antes de lo previsto. La sociedad pronto se olvidará de mí.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo, Can? —preguntó Terry con suavidad—. La sociedad no va a olvidar con gran rapidez mi papel en todo esto, te lo asegu ro. Kleiss, por ejemplo, sin duda decidirá que las suposiciones iniciales respecto a mi presencia en la alcoba de su esposa eran correctas. Es muy proba ble que me ataque de nuevo con una pistola.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y fijó la vista en Terry.

—¿De verdad cree que haría eso?

—Yo diría que es muy probable.

—No había pensado en ello. ¿Qué vamos a ha cer, milord?

—Terminar la temporada como prometidos —dijo Terry con calma—. Cuando llegue ju nio, tú puedes regresar a Dorset y yo seguiré con mis asuntos. Los rumores perderán interés gra dualmente.

—Entiendo lo que dice —dijo Candy pensándolo detenidamente—. En algún momento du rante el verano anunciaré con tranquilidad que he roto el compromiso. Para el otoño todos se habrán olvidado ya del asunto

—Muy probable.

—Sí, podría resultar. —Candy arrugó el entrecejo mientras reflexionaba—. Significa que durante los próximos dos meses y medio ambos vamos a estar obligados a fingir que estamos comprometidos.

—¿Crees que podrás hacer el papel de una dama felizmente prometida durante ese tiempo, Can?

—No lo sé —dijo honestamente— Nunca he probado mi talento para el teatro no profesional.

—Estoy seguro de que con un poco de prácti ca, pronto tomarás el ritmo.

—¿De verdad lo cree? —Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le dirigió una astuta mira da—. ¿Y qué hay acerca de usted, milord?

La boca de Terry se curvó ligeramente

—No hay necesidad de que te preocupes, que rida. Te aseguro que puedo encargarme de mi papel. Llevo en la sangre el talento para la interpretación.

—Sí, es verdad, ¿no es así? Es una gran suerte que su madre fuera una actriz consumada— Candy sus piró—. Realmente, lamento mucho todo esto.

—Mira la parte buena —sugirió Terry—. Tal vez ahora el pesado de tu hermano deje de lanzarme un desafío cada vez que baile contigo.

—Supongo que también está eso. —Candy se aclaró la garganta con discreción—. Sólo hay un pequeño punto respecto a lo de anoche que deseo aclarar antes de seguir adelante con esta simulación de compromiso.

Terry sonrió.

—Permíteme adivinar cuál es el pequeño pun to. Probablemente desees saber con precisión qué estaba haciendo en la alcoba de Lady Kleiss.

—Sí, de hecho, me gustaría una explicación. No creo ni por un instante que tuviera una cita con ella. Últimamente lo he estado observando, milord y anoche no fue la primera vez que lo he visto des aparecer del salón de baile misteriosamente por un tiempo. Por lo que pude determinar, no iba a re unirse con nadie en esas ocasiones.

Terry le lanzó una mirada con expresión de serena admiración.

—Has sido muy observadora. Pero no puedo de cir que esté sorprendido. Eres una mujer asombrosa.

—No estoy completamente segura de que eso sea un elogio. Ahora, ¿va a decirme qué estaba pa sando anoche?

Los ojos azules de Terry centellearon breve mente mientras reflexionaba acerca de la pregunta.

—¿Realmente creíste que me había convertido en un ladrón?

Candy entrecerró los ojos detrás de los cris tales de las gafas.

—Milord, se me ocurrió que, en un equivocado intento por aliviar su aburrimiento, tal vez habría recurrido a algún pasatiempo algo desafortunado.

—En otras palabras, pensaste que me podría haber convertido en un ladrón de joyas. El saber que me tienes en tan baja estima me deja anona dado.

—Bueno, no estaba del todo segura de que estu viera metido en eso —dijo Candy con rapidez—. Después de todo, no es que necesite el dinero. Todos dicen que es tan rico como Creso. Así que, ¿qué estaba haciendo en la alcoba de Lady Kleiss?

—Tenías algo de razón en tu suposición inicial. Tal como intenté decirte, estaba buscando una gar gantilla. Una gargantilla muy particular.

—¿Qué? —Candy lo miró con gran asom bro—. No lo creo.

—Es verdad. Sin embargo, la gargantilla no le pertenecía a Lady Kleiss.

Candy se quedó inmediatamente intrigada.

—¿De quién era la gargantilla?

—Pertenece a cierta dama de la sociedad que se la entregó a Lady Kleiss.

—¿Por qué se la entregó? —preguntó Candy.

—Esperaba comprar el silencio de Lady Kleiss —dijo Terry con suavidad.

—¿El silencio? —Candy saltó a la obvia con clusión—. ¿Lady Kleiss estaba chantajeando a esta mujer?

—Exactamente. Sin embargo, cuando Lady Kleiss le exigió a la otra una joya a cambio de posteriores silencios, la víctima se dio cuenta de que las exigencias no tendrían fin y decidió ver si se po día hacer algo para detener a Lady Kleiss. — Candy arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿La víctima recurrió a usted por este asunto?

—No, consultó a un oficial de policía de Bow Street llamado García. García decidió ponerse en contacto conmigo. Sabes, él y yo llega mos a un acuerdo. Tiene instrucciones de traerme algunos de sus casos más interesantes.

En esos momentos Candy estaba subyugada.

—¿Y le llevó el caso a él?

—Sí.

—Qué emocionante —suspiró Candy—. ¿Encontró la gargantilla anoche?

La arrogante sonrisa de Terry tenía más de una pizca de presumida satisfacción.

—Sí, resulta que sí.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha hecho con ella?

—Fue devuelta a su legítima dueña esta maña na. García se encargó del fin del negocio. Prefiero permanecer anónimo en tales asuntos. Nadie, excepto tú, García y un amigo mío llamado Stear Cornwell, saben de mi pequeño pasatiempo.

—Ya veo. Puedo entender por qué desea man tener en secreto su pequeño pasatiempo. Pero, ¿qué hay acerca de Lady Kleiss? ¿No va a cumplir con las amenazas de chantaje cuando se dé cuenta de que la víctima ya no está cooperando?

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque antes de que Lord Kleiss y tú me interrumpieran tan groseramente, tuve tiempo de dejar una nota en la caja fuerte de Lady Kleiss, en lugar de la gargantilla. La descu brirá muy pronto.

—¿Una nota? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Qué decía?

—Sólo que una persona anónima sabe que el linaje de Lady Kleiss no es exactamente lo que la sociedad y Lord Kleiss suponían. Para decirlo brutalmente, Can, Lady Kleiss proviene del arroyo y estaría arruinada dentro de la so ciedad si ese hecho se revelara alguna vez.

—¿El arroyo?

—Es una pequeña criatura astuta y excesiva mente ambiciosa que luchó por abrirse camino en la vida. No la culpo en absoluto por crear una fachada respetable que engañó a la sociedad y le dejó un es poso millonario.

Candy rió entre dientes.

—En otras palabras, ha luchado mucho por lo que tiene y usted la respeta por ello, pero no puede tolerar que regrese a los malos hábitos, ¿es eso?

—No cuando elige a una víctima que también ha luchado por salir de los bajos fondos y llegar a la sociedad. Ahora Lady Kleiss tiene todo lo que desea, así que no hay necesidad de recurrir a chanta jear a otra dama de la ciudad que viene de un medio parecido al de ella.

—Muy bien. —Candy asintió enérgicamen te para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo—. ¿Le dijo eso en la nota?

—Sí.

—¿Pero cómo descubrió los secretos de Lady Kleiss? —preguntó Candy.

—Tengo mis métodos de investigación, tal como tú tienes los tuyos.

Candy estaba profundamente impresionada.

—Sus métodos deben de ser verdaderamente astutos, milord. Lady Kleiss logró engañar a toda la ciudad y con todo, usted la descubrió. Bri llante, Grandchester. Absolutamente brillante.

—Tenía la sensación de que apreciarías mis es fuerzos.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Candy rió con de leite—. Ha manejado todo el asunto muy bien, milord.

—Gracias.

—¿Pero Lady Kleiss no adivinará que fue usted quien le dejó la nota?

—Lo dudo. Incluso si Kleiss le dice que nos descubrió en su alcoba, probablemente no me relacionará con la nota que, con el tiempo, encontrará en la caja fuerte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por un lado, pueden pasar varios días antes de que descubra la nota y no va a tener ninguna manera de saber cuándo la dejaron allí, por el otro incluso si de verdad piensa en el hecho de que yo me encontraba en su alcoba, recordará que tú estabas conmigo —dijo Terry.

Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo estudió por debajo del ala del sombrero.

—No lo entiendo.

—Como todos los demás, va a pensar que des aparecimos arriba para que yo pudiera seducirte en la primera alcoba disponible que encontrara.

—Milord —Candy estaba consternada a pesar de sí misma. Podía sentir que las mejillas se le ponían de un violento color rosa.

—Una imagen encantadora, ¿no es verdad?

—Supongo que eso es lo que todos están pen sando hoy —dijo Candy de mal modo.

—Sin duda.

Candy se quedó en silencio durante un mo mento mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo que Terry acababa de decirle.

—Esta información lo explica todo, por supues to. Se ha buscado un pasatiempo muy entretenido, aunque peligroso, milord.

—Lo disfruto de vez en cuando —admitió Terry.

—No es diferente de mi propio pequeño pasa tiempo.

—Soy consciente de ello. —Terry hizo chas quear las riendas por sobre las ancas de los caba llos—. Nos da algo en común, ¿no crees?

—Sí. Sí, así es. —Candy se volvió hacia él, rebosante de súbito entusiasmo—. Señor, se me ocu rre que podríamos combinar nuestros intereses.

Terry le dirigió una cautelosa mirada de soslayo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—No veo por qué no podríamos llevar a cabo nuestras investigaciones juntos, milord. Los dos haríamos un excelente equipo.

—¿Como el de anoche? —preguntó secamente Terry—. ¿Podría recordarte que estuve muy cer ca de encontrar la muerte a manos de un esposo ce loso gracias a tu servicial ayuda?

—Eso es muy injusto, milord. ¿Qué habría hecho sin mí?

—Me habría escondido yo mismo en el arma rio y evitado a Kleiss —dio Terry sucintamente—. Nunca me habría visto.

—¡Ah! —Candy buscó una réplica acertada con la cual demoler ese razonamiento, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. Decidió intentar una táctica diferente—. Le ruego que piense en lo interesante que sería trabajar juntos, señor. Sólo piense en todas las fascinantes conversaciones que vamos a tener.

—Ya he pensado en eso. ¿Por qué crees que te he contado lo del plan de chantaje de Lady Kleiss? No he dicho que esté completamente en contra de hablar de mis casos contigo.

Las esperanzas de Candy volvieron a elevarse.

—Entonces, ¿cree que podríamos trabajar juntos?

—Sólo a modo de consulta —dijo Terry tranquilamente—. Estoy dispuesto a hablar de mis casos contigo, pero no voy a permitir que me acom pañes en mis investigaciones. No quiero más esce nas como la que aconteció anoche.

—No veo por qué no —replicó Candy—, El daño ya está hecho. Ya estamos atrapados en esta farsa del compromiso para el resto de la temporada, ¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal?

Terry apretó la boca hasta formar una línea de determinación.

—Siempre hay un cierto riesgo relacionado con mis investigaciones. No quiero que te enfrentes a más pistolas.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Ese tipo de cosas suceden a menudo en el curso de sus investigaciones?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero no me voy a arries gar. Como he dicho, voy a hablar de mis casos con tigo, pero eso es todo. —Le lanzó una mirada indulgente—. Después de todo, querida, tus conocimien tos pertenecen al campo de los fenómenos espectrales, no al de la investigación de chantajistas y otros de lincuentes por el estilo.

—Pero estoy segura de que muchos de mis métodos se aplicarían tan bien a la investigación de actividades delictivas como a la de fenómenos espectrales —le aseguró Candy con seriedad.

—Confía en mí, querida, hay un mundo de diferencia entre los dos tipos de investigación.

Candy tenía la mirada ceñuda.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Es obvio. —Las manos enguantadas de Terry se movían casi imperceptiblemente sobre las riendas. Los caballos aumentaron el paso al trote.

—Milord, debo decir que es usted sumamente obstinado al respecto. Como vamos a estar obligados a pasar mucho tiempo el uno en la compañía del otro durante los próximos dos meses y medio, no veo por qué no podríamos pasar ese tiempo ayudándonos en nuestras diversas investigaciones.

—La respuesta es no, Can y es definitivo.

El acento de acero inflexible de las palabras de Terry era inconfundible. Candy levantó el mentón.

—Muy bien, milord. Si elige ser arrogante y estú pido acerca de este asunto yo no puedo hacer mucho. — Terry sonrió aprobadoramente.

—Me alegro de que no seas el tipo de mujer que lloriquea cuando no obtiene lo que desea. Encuentro ese tipo de cosas realmente agotadoras.

—¿Lloriquear? ¿Yo? En absoluto, milord. —Candy intentó imitar la serena sonrisa de Terry—. No querría aburrirlo. En todo caso, espero estar muy ocupada con mis propias investigaciones.

Terry inclinó la cabeza con cortesía.

—Esperaré las novedades con ansiedad.

A Candy no le importó el tono levemente condescendiente que detectó en la voz de Terry.

—Tal vez pueda darle un informe completo de mi última investigación mañana por la mañana.

—¿Tan pronto? —Terry la miró—. ¿Has encontrado un cliente aquí, en la ciudad?

—Una amiga de Lady Ponny me trajo un caso muy fascinante. —Candy se inclinó más hacia Terry—. Conoce a la señora Brighter?

Terry pensó en ello brevemente.

—He oído hablar de ella. Su esposo murió hace poco y le dejó una fortuna, si no recuerdo mal.

—Sí, bueno, recientemente ha tenido gran des problemas con un fantasma en el ala oeste de la casa. Había esperado poder probar algunas de mis últimas teorías al utilizar una máquina de electricidad para atrapar a ese fantasma en particu lar, pero me temo que sería una pérdida de tiem po en este caso.

—¿Cómo vas a atrapar a tu fantasma? — Candy le lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad. — Lady Ponny y yo vamos a pasar la noche con ella. Esta noche dormiré en la alcoba de la seño ra Brighter, en el ala oeste.

Terry le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad.

—¿Vas a cambiar el sitio con la señora Brighter?

—Correcto. Pero no se lo diremos a nadie. Terry estaba divertido.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que al fantasma le va a importar?

—De hecho —dijo Candy—, creo que jus tamente a él podría importarle muchísimo.

Terry levantó la mirada con viveza.

—¿A él?

—Ya he terminado con mis investigaciones iniciales. Hay muchos factores interesantes en este caso de fenómenos espectrales —le confió Candy—. El primero es que las apariciones han comenzado hace muy poco tiempo.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Los incidentes comenzaron a suceder poco después de la muerte del señor Brighter —dijo Candy—. La señora Brighter nunca se había en contrado con el fantasma en el ala oeste. Tampoco ninguna otra persona. Hasta ahora no había habido ningún rumor de que la casa estuviera embrujada.

—La mujer acaba de sufrir la pérdida de su es poso —le recordó Terry—. Probablemente tenga pesadillas.

—No estoy completamente convencida de eso. La segunda característica interesante del caso es que la señora Brighter no tiene hijos. Pero, de acuerdo con Lady Ponny, sí tiene tres codiciosos sobri nos. Y los tres saben que el doctor le dijo a la tía que tiene el corazón débil.

—¡Maldición! —Terry la miró con fijeza — ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que los sobrinos están in tentando aterrorizar a la tía deliberadamente en la esperanza de lograr que le falle su frágil corazón?

—Creo que es muy posible. Planeo averiguarlo esta noche.

—¿Enfrentándote al fantasma? —La mandíbu la de Terry formaba una línea implacable—. Creo que no.

—Milord, usted no tiene nada que decir al res pecto —dijo Candy con dulzura.

—Al diablo con eso. Ahora soy tu prometido, Can.

—Sólo de nombre.

—Sin embargo —dijo entre dientes—, me vas a escuchar.

—Lo he estado escuchando, milord. —Candy sonrió con serenidad—. Y ha dejado muy en claro que vamos a llevar a cabo nuestras investigaciones de manera separada. Tal como yo lo entiendo, no desea que trabajemos juntos como un equipo. ¿O he malinterpretado lo que ha querido decir?

—No me eches en cara mis palabras, mujerci ta. Sabes perfectamente bien qué he querido decir.

Candy le sonrió con soberbia.

—Lo he oído con toda claridad, milord. Se nos permite hablar de nuestros casos con el otro, pero no nos vamos a ayudar en la verdadera investiga ción. No se preocupe, le contaré todo acerca de mis investigaciones mañana.

Los ojos de Terry echaron chispas.

—Candy, tienes mucho que aprender acerca de ser una mujer comprometida.

—¿Eso cree, milord? Qué extraño. Y yo que pensaba que me estaba adaptando muy bien a mi nuevo papel.

— Candy, no te voy a permitir...

—Candy. Por Dios, eres tú. No lo podía creer.

Candy reculó ante el sonido de esa familiar voz masculina. No la había oído en casi tres años, pero no era muy probable que llegara a olvidarla. Giró la cabeza y miró directamente a los suaves ojos cafés del hombre que le había enseñado que su in tuición no era infalible.

—Buenas tardes, Lord Stafford —dijo con serenidad mientras el recién llegado acercaba el bonito caballo gris al faetón.

Candy respiró profundamente y se obligó a examinar a Michael, Lord Stafford, con cortés indiferencia. Para su sorpresa y abrumador alivio, no sintió nada excepto una sensación de profunda mor tificación ante el recuerdo de su propia credulidad. Qué pequeña tonta había sido tres años atrás al creer que Stafford hablaba en serio cuando le hizo una propuesta de matrimonio.

Nunca había existido ninguna posibilidad de que el heredero del título Stafford se casara con la hija de un terrateniente campesino. Michael sólo se había estado divirtiendo ese verano.

No había cambiado mucho en tres años, reflexio nó Candy. Tenía el cabello aún tan rubio como lo recordaba, los ojos aún tan abiertos y cándidos. Sus agradables facciones todavía eran bastante atractivas, aunque Candy creyó detectar algunas señales de obesidad que se desarrollaban alrededor de la mandí bula. Llevaba un abrigo bien cortado que era exacta mente del mismo tono gris perla que la costosa montura.

—Esto es sorprendente —dijo Stafford—. Llegué ayer a la ciudad. Anoche me enteré de que estabas aquí para la temporada, pero a duras penas pude creerlo. —Miró incómodo a Terry—. Ha bía rumores de un compromiso.

Terry echó a Stafford una rápida y desaprobadora mirada.

—Los rumores son ciertos.

La mirada de Michael regresó bruscamente a Candy.

—No lo entiendo.

—En ese caso, Stafford—dijo Terry con suavidad—, le sugiero que pruebe leyendo las noti cias que van a aparecer mañana en los periódicos ma tutinos. Tal vez eso se lo aclare algo.

Michael arrugó el entrecejo.

—Bueno, mire, Grandchester, Candy y yo so mos viejos amigos. Tengo todo el derecho a interesarme por su compromiso. No me puede culpar por estar sorprendido ante el anuncio.

Candy vio el frío fuego en el fondo de los ojos de Terry. No sabía por qué se estaba comportando como si estuviera irritado con Michael, pero decidió que sería mejor evitar un enfrentamiento.

—¿Cómo está Lady Stafford en estos días? —preguntó Candy animadamente. No había conocido a la mujer que se había casado con Michael, pero le pareció suficientemente seguro preguntar por ella..

Un profundo e iracundo rubor manchó las mejillas de Michael.

—Está muy bien —dijo con brusquedad—, Escucha, Candy, estaré en la velada de los Robson esta noche. ¿Vas a ir?

—No va a ir a la velada de los Robson —dijo Terry— y en el futuro, Stafford, se dirigirá a mi prometida llamándola señorita White. ¿Está bien claro?

Michael se enderezó con rapidez sobre la silla de montar. Se le acentuó el rubor.

—Por supuesto.

—Me alegra ver que es capaz de entender unas pocas y sencillas cosas. Le irá mucho mejor así. —Terry estimuló a los caballos para que marcha ran más rápido—, Ahora debe disculparnos, Stafford.

El faetón negro rodó velozmente por el amplio sendero, dejando atrás a Michael.

Candy respiró hondo. Sabía que debía rega ñar a Terry por su descortesía, pero no podía decidirse a hacerlo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo tensa que había estado durante el encuentro.

No sabía qué había esperado sentir al ver de nuevo a Lord Stafford, pero la única emoción de la que era verdaderamente consciente de una sen sación de alivio. Alivio de que no se hubiera casado con ella después de todo. Era difícil recordar que alguna vez había creído estar enamorada de él.

Terry no dijo nada durante algunos minutos. Parecía estar enteramente concentrado en la con ducción del coche. Finalmente, redujo la velocidad de los caballos hasta una caminata.

—¿Cómo llegaste a conocer a Stafford? —pre guntó sin inflexiones en la voz.

Candy se ajustó las gafas.

—Hace tres años pasó gran parte del verano en Dorset. Se quedó con unos amigos que eran vecinos nuestros. Nos encontramos en varias ocasiones. Reuniones, encuentros para jugar a las cartas, ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué pasó?

Candy le lanzó una rápida mirada y luego volvió la atención hacia las orejas de los caballos.

—No mucho. Al final del verano regresó a Lon dres para comprometerse con la mujer con la que su familia deseaba que se casara.

—Daisy Bilman.

—Sí, creo que ése era su nombre —dijo Candy con tranquilidad—. Se dice que el padre es muy rico.

—Lo es. Daisy también es una joven muy rica por derecho propio.

—Eso me dieron a entender —murmuró Candy.

—Y una mujer extremadamente celosa —agregó Terry—. Se dice que Stafford está tiranizado. Según parece, la esposa le lleva las riendas muy cortas. ¿Te sedujo ese verano en Dorset?

Candy casi dejó caer el retículo.

—Santo cielo, milord. ¡Qué pregunta!

—Me parece una pregunta muy razonable.

—Es una pregunta muy irracional —replicó

Candy—. Pero para su información, Lord Stafford fue un perfecto caballero en todo momento.

No había necesidad de explicar que Michael la había besado en varias ocasiones. Después de todo, una dama tenía derecho a algo de privacidad. En todo caso, los besos de Michael ahora parecían clara mente aburridos comparados con el abrasador beso que Terry le había dado la noche en que había ido a su casa.

—¿Así que Stafford y tú no eran más que amigos hace tres años?

—Exacto —dijo Candy sucintamente—. No hubo nada serio entre nosotros dos. Lord Stafford sólo se estaba divirtiendo en el campo ese verano.

Debía tener en mente que Stafford no era el único que buscaba divertirse de maneras que po dían resultar dolorosas para los demás.

Poco después de medianoche, Candy se co locó una gorra de muselina blanca y se subió a la maciza cama que dominaba la alcoba de la señora Brighter. Llevaba un práctico vestido de lana en vez de un camisón y tenía las gafas puestas.

No tenía intención alguna de dormir esa noche.

Tenía que admitir que estaba teniendo dudas con respecto a la investigación. El ala oeste de la mansión Brighter parecía espectralmente silenciosa. Sin duda, era un ambiente ideal para un fantasma auténtico. Candy ni siquiera podía oír los soni dos normales de la calle, como ruedas de carruajes, guardianes y juerguistas borrachos ya que la alcoba daba a los grandes y silenciosos jardines Brighter. La idea de pasar la noche en la alcoba de la se ñora Brighter le había parecido una idea excelente al principio. Si uno o más de los codiciosos sobrinos de la señora Brighter estaban planeando algún truco nefasto, ésa era la única manera de atraparlo. La po bre señora Brighter había sufrido demasiado. Candy se inclinó sobre la cama para abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Buscó dentro y tocó el frío metal de la pequeña pistola que había colocado allí más temprano.

En cierto modo ya tranquilizada, se recostó otra vez contra las almohadas y miró hacia el pesado dosel sobre su cabeza. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Y no era que no tuviera nada en qué pensar, se dijo a sí misma. Últimamente su vida había dado un giro interesante. Todavía no podía creer del todo que estuviera comprometida con Terry. El he cho de que el compromiso no fuera a durar mucho tiempo no hacía nada por disminuir su entusiasmo.

Debía recordar que la relación con Terry estaba condenada a permanecer amistosa. Después de todo, él era un conde y sin duda podía mirar mucho más alto que ella cuando por fin se decidiera a elegir una esposa. Cumpliría con su deber para con el título y la familia, tal como lo había hecho Michael tres años atrás.

Pero también sabía que en el fondo de su corazón se sentía terriblemente atraída hacia el Ángel Caído. La sensación de profundo reconocimiento que experimentaba cuando estaba con él era asombrosa por su intensidad. También era infinitamente más seductora que los sentimientos menos profundos que había experimentado hacia Michael.

Candy pensó que tardaría muy poco en enamorarse de Terry. En realidad, sospechaba que ya estaba enamorada de él.

Candy arrugó el entrecejo y ajustó el pesado cubrecama. No debía permitirse esos sueños román ticos, imposibles y estúpidos acerca de Terry.

En cambio, se contentaría con saborear los pla ceres de una relación intelectual con el único hombre que había conocido que entendía y compartía sus intereses.

Súbitamente optimista, pensó que, si tenía suer te, esa relación intelectual podría continuar existiendo incluso después de que se viera obligada a regresar a Dorset. Tal ver podrían mantener una relación por correspondencia. Terry podría mantenerla infor mada acerca de sus investigaciones. Tal vez estuviera interesado en pedirle consejo sobre varios temas.

Candy le contaría sus investigaciones de fenóme nos espectrales.

Sí, una correspondencia podría ser posible. Al menos hasta que se procurara una esposa. Candy se sintió inmediatamente abatida. Era muy probable que Terry encontrara una esposa muy pronto. Después de todo, tenía una cierta responsa bilidad.

Un pequeño golpe ahogado arrancó bruscamen te a Candy de su sueño. El suave sonido hizo que una sensación de alarma le recorriera el cuerpo. Se sentó erguida contra las almohadas y se esforzó por escuchar.

La idea de enfrentarse sola al fantasma de pron to le pareció más intimidante que antes. Si tenía ra zón acerca de sus sospechas sobre los sobrinos de la señora Brighter, podría estar en peligro. Candy deseó que Terry estuviera allí con ella. Sería un ayu dante muy competente en esa fase de la investigación.

Escudriñó la oscuridad, buscando la luz de la vela debajo de la puerta que conectaba la alcoba de la señora Brighter con la habitación contigua. La se ñora Brighter había dicho que el fantasma llevaba una vela.

Otro golpe sordo hizo que el pulso de Candy corriera aún más veloz. Comenzó a acercarse a la pis tola en el cajón. Se quedó helada cuando vislumbró la sombra oscura de un hombre de pie en el alféizar de la ven tana. El pánico se hizo dueño de ella. Nada le había dicho que el fantasma entrara por aquel sitio.

La ventana se abrió con brusquedad. El aire frío recorrió la habitación. Candy encontró su propia voz.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Abrió el cajón de un ti rón y agarró la pistola.

La figura de capa que había estado asomando fuera, sobre el alféizar, dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación.

—Deténgase, quienquiera que sea. —Candy apartó las mantas y salió a gatas de la cama, empuñando la pistola con ambas manos.

—Te ruego que no uses la pistola, querida —dijo Terry con calma—. Sólo piensa en los chismes que surgirían si dispararas a tu prometido un día después del anuncio del compromiso.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Amanda Quick**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**El Peligro de la Pasión**

**Capitulo 6**

—Permíteme felicitarte por tu encantadora ropa de dormir. —Terry observó el ordinario vestido de lana y la capa de muselina que Candy llevaba enci ma—. Debería haber sabido que tu elección de esas prendas sería espectacularmente original.

—¿Qué piensa que está haciendo, señor? —Candy bajó lentamente la pistola. La luz de luna que entraba a torrentes por la ventana arrancaba destellos en sus gafas y revelaba la expresión tensa de Candy—. Me ha dado un susto terrible. Podría haberle disparado.

—¿Ha estado cerca, no es así? Realmente, mi vida parece estar llena de aventuras en estos días. Primero, Kleiss intenta dispararme y luego mi prometi da me apunta a los órganos vitales. No estoy seguro de cuántos de estos encuentros podrán tolerar mis nervios.

Candy le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

—Le he hecho una pregunta, milord.

—Así es. —Terry paseó la mirada por la recámara a oscuras y observó los pesados y oscuros muebles y la maciza cama—. La respuesta es que he venido aquí esta noche para otorgarte el beneficio de mi experiencia.

—Y dígame, por favor, ¿qué se supone que quie re decir eso?

Terry sonrió ligeramente ante el tono sus picaz de la voz.

—¿No es obvio? —Hizo girar el gabán por enci ma de los hombros y lo arrojó sobre una silla. Debajo llevaba sólo la camisa y los pantalones. Había decidido que la corbata y el abrigo no eran apropiados para esa ocasión—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a investigar tu más reciente caso de fenómenos espectrales.

—No necesito de su ayuda, milord. Pensé que esta tarde habíamos acordado que no trabajaríamos juntos en nuestros casos.

—Respecto a eso —dijo Terry con natura lidad—, he reconsiderado la situación.

—¿Sí? —La pálida luz iluminaba la esperan zada mirada en el expresivo rostro de Candy—. ¡Qué noticia tan maravillosa!

—No es que tuviera mucho donde elegir en el asunto —murmuró Terry por lo bajo.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada —Más tarde tendría suficiente tiem po para explicarle en detalle cómo funcionaría la nueva sociedad.

En realidad era muy sencillo. Terry tenía toda la intención de supervisar las investigaciones más aventureras de Candy pero no iba a per mitirle arriesgar la vida al ayudarlo con sus pro pios casos.

Candy dejó la pistola sobre la mesa auxiliar.

—¿Cómo me ha encontrado en esta alcoba en particular?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Esperé que se extinguiera la última luz en esta ala.

—Muy astuto por su parte. —Candy fue hasta la ventana y miró hacia los jardines—. Cielos, es una caída tremenda. ¿Cómo ha hecho para trepar por la pared?

—No he trepado. Entré en la casa por las coci nas y subí las escaleras hasta este piso. Luego abrí una ventana de una habitación vacía y descubrí una repisa muy conveniente afuera. Me guió directamente a esta alcoba.

—Una excelente aproximación al problema, milord.

—No fue nada, en realidad. Un asunto de simple lógica y razonamiento —dijo Terry con modestia.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero dudo de que muchas personas hubieran pensado en ello.

—Es posible que no —admitió, gratificado ante la admiración de Candy.

Se le ocurrió a Terry que aunque no le ha bía importado absolutamente nada la opinión de nadie desde que sus padres y hermano habían muerto, últimamente se encontraba cada vez más hambrien to de la aprobación de Candy.

Era la única mujer que conocía capaz de apre ciar sus peculiares talentos e intereses. Se preguntó si tendría idea de cuánto deseaba llevarla a la cama.

La observó de pie junto a la ventana y pensó en la posibilidad de estar volviéndose ligeramente loco. Ninguna mujer había tenido tal efecto sobre él. Cuando estaba con ella, la helada barrera en su interior parecía mucho más pequeña y ale jada. Casi podía olvidarla y olvidar también el vacío que ocultaba.

En ese momento, Candy giró la cabeza para mirarlo. La débil luz de luna cayó sobre sus facciones y reveló la resplandeciente sonrisa. El deseo recorrió a Terry como una gran ola y lo dejó temblando.

Durante los últimos días se había vuelto dolorosamente claro que el apetito sensual que Candy había despertado en él la primera noche no era una fantasía pasajera.

También era igualmente claro y profundamen te irritante darse cuenta de que el interés de Candy por él parecía estar inspirado primordialmente en su pasatiempo. Otra vez se preguntó cuánto habría significado Stafford para ella. Había estado torturándose con esa pregunta desde que había regre sado del paseo por el parque esa tarde.

—Ahora que está aquí, debemos hacer algunos planes. —Candy lanzó una pensativa mirada al armario—. Debemos descubrir una manera de escónderlo en caso de que aparezca el espectro.

—Puedes olvidarte del armario —dijo Terry—. No tengo ninguna intención de pasar el res to de la noche ahí.

—¿Dónde se va a esconder, entonces? ¿Debajo de la cama?

Terry maldijo en voz baja.

—No creo que sea necesario esconderme hasta que tengamos alguna indicación de que el fantasma esté a punto de hacer su aparición.

—Pero si el espectro resulta ser uno de los so brinos de la señora Brighter, no queremos que sepa que usted está aquí. No podemos encender una vela y debemos ser muy silenciosos.

Terry levantó las cejas.

—Te lo aseguro, puedo ser extremadamente silencioso. Hay suficiente luz de luna, así que no necesitamos encender una vela. Por una vez no te nemos esa maldita niebla, aunque sospecho que va a volver para el amanecer. Ahora nuestra única preocupación es cómo pasar el tiempo hasta que nuestro fantasma se decida a aparecer.

Candy lo miró de manera expectante.

—Probablemente no debamos conversar. Po dríamos ser oídos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Terry caminó ha cia ella.

—Supongo que podríamos jugar una mano de whist —sugirió Candy—. Por desgracia, no tengo cartas aquí.

—Entonces vamos a tener que pensar en algún otro método para divertirnos.

Terry le tomó el mentón entre el pulgar y el índice. Le levantó el rostro con suavidad para poder verle los ojos con mayor claridad.

Candy se quedó quieta, como si al tacto de la mano se hubiera quedado aturdida hasta la inmo vilidad. Levantó el rostro hacia él con una mirada enorme y escudriñadora que contenía tanto curiosi dad como cautela.

—¿Milord? —suspiró sin aliento.

—Hay algo que quiero saber, Can.

Candy abrió ligeramente los labios. La pun ta de la lengua tocó la comisura de la boca.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que sería posible que pudieras descu brir algo más que recomendarme además de mi pe queño y divertido pasatiempo?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

—Permíteme demostrártelo —dijo con suavidad. Terry inclinó la cabeza y le rozó lentamente los labios con la boca. Candy hizo un pequeño e inarticulado sonido que lo cautivó por completo. Profundizó el beso deliberadamente y recorrió la magnífica línea de la mandíbula con el pulgar.

Un delicado temblor sacudió a Candy. Terry lo sintió al instante. El alivio y la satisfac ción fluyeron en él. Se dijo a sí mismo que podía hacer que lo deseara.

Candy gimió suavemente cuando Terry le separó más los labios. Terry sintió que Candy movía primero las manos hasta los hom bros. Luego, subió los brazos a hurtadillas hasta el cuello y se apretó más contra él.

El deseo aumentó en él. Ahora apenas si podía sentir el frío. Había sido temporalmente desterrado por el fuego de su necesidad por Candy.

Candy jadeó cuando Terry le liberó la boca temporalmente para explorarle el suave cuello.

—Terry no sé si ésta es una idea sensata.

—Confía en mí, Can.

—Sí que confío en ti —dijo con rapidez.

—Bien. —Le deslizó la mano por la espalda y deliberadamente la incitó a acercarse más hasta que los suaves senos estuvieron aplastados contra su pecho y la dulce curva del monte apretada contra su vara. Su cuerpo ya estaba tenso por la excitación.

—Terry haces que me sienta muy extraña.

Candy le acarició dulcemente la nuca. La ca ricia hizo que un escalofrío de anticipación recorrie ra a Terry. Candy se puso de puntillas y en trelazó los dedos en el cabello de Terry. Luego, comenzó a devolverle los besos con ingenua pasión. Era obvio que no había aprendido mucho de Stafford, pensó Terry con profunda satisfacción. La sangre le corría por las venas como poderosos rayos. Desaparecieron todos los pensamientos acerca de atrapar al fantasma. Podría vérselas con un espec tro o dos si llegaban a aparecer esa noche. Mientras tanto, había asuntos mucho más importantes.

Iba a hacerle el amor a Candy quien, aun que no lo supiera, pronto sería su esposa.

—¿Terry?

—Está bien, querida. —La acercó hacia la gran cama—. Todo va a ir muy bien.

—Parece que no puedo pensar con claridad cuando me estás besando —se quejó ella.

—Yo tampoco. —Terry sonrió—. Por suerte, no hay necesidad urgente de pensar clara mente en un momento como éste. —Le quitó las gafas con suavidad y las dejó sobre la mesilla de noche.

Candy lo miró con ansiedad, como si hubie ra retirado un velo y la hubiera dejado completamente al descubierto. Una dolorosa ternura creció dentro de Terry.

—Eres encantadora —susurró.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron desorbitada mente a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí, de verdad lo creo. —Le tomó el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y mordió con suavidad . —Y te deseo mucho.

—¿Me deseas? —Ahora parecía estar atontada, como si su pequeña mente extraordinariamente in teligente de pronto se hubiera encontrado con un dilema verdaderamente desconcertante—. No estoy segura de entender lo que quieres decir.

—Lo vas a entender enseguida. Dios sabe que no lo puedo ocultar por más tiempo. No tienes idea del efecto que causas sobre mí, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa de Candy era trémula.

—Si mi efecto sobre ti es en algo parecido a tu efecto sobre mí, entonces nos enfrentamos a un pro blema bastante inusitado. No estoy del todo segura de qué hacer a continuación.

—Resulta que yo sí sé con exactitud qué debe mos hacer a continuación.

Terry bajó la cabeza y la besó otra vez. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Cuando Terry sintió que se recostaba contra él en una silenciosa señal de femenino abandono, deslizó con lentitud la punta de la bota entre los pies de Candy. Candy se quedó sin aliento pero no protestó cuando Terry empujó con suavidad el muslo entre sus piernas. La falda del vestido se deslizó ha cia arriba cuando Terry levantó la rodilla y colo có el pie sobre la cama detrás de Candy.

Candy lanzó un diminuto y ahogado chilli do cuando de pronto se encontró a horcajadas sobre el muslo de Terry como si estuviera sentada so bre un caballo.

—Terry. Santo cielo. —Se aferró a él ante la conmoción.

—Calla, cariño. No debemos hacer demasiado ruido. No queremos espantar al fantasma.

Terry gruñó cuando sintió el íntimo calor de la suave y cálida femineidad de Candy que le quemaba a través de los pantalones. No sólo calor, pensó triunfalmente, sino tam bién una delatadora humedad. Captó el débil y de licioso perfume de la creciente excitación de Candy y estuvo muy cerca de perder el control.

—Mi encantadora Can —dijo con reverente admiración—. ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

—En Dorset —dijo con mucha seriedad.

Terry ocultó la sonrisa en el cabello de Candy. Deslizó una mano hacia arriba, a lo largo de la pierna cubierta por las medias y le tocó la parte superior del desnudo y sedoso muslo. Candy retrocedió y después respiró profundamente.

—Por alguna razón —dijo Terry—, siento que te conozco muy bien. Es como si tú y yo fuéramos viejos amigos. O tal vez amantes.

—¡Qué extraño! —Ahora la voz de Candy era ensoñadora, suave, cálida y ronca de deseo. —Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo antes de que llegaras. Es como si fuéramos conocidos íntimos des de hace años, aunque hace muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos.

—Nos vamos a conocer aún más íntimamente antes de que termine la noche —prometió Terry. No podía esperar más. Candy lo deseaba y él la deseaba a ella. Estaban comprometidos. De pron to, todo era muy sencillo y directo.

Terry deslizó lentamente el pie hacia abajo, lejos del cubrecama, e hizo descender con lentitud a Candy hasta que quedó de puntillas. Antes de que sus pies alcanzaran a tocar el suelo, Terry la estaba empujando hacia atrás, sobre la cama.

Se quedó sin aliento ante la visión de Candy que yacía allí, entre las arrugadas sábanas blancas. Las faldas parecían espuma sobre sus rodillas y revela ban las ligas que sujetaban las cómodas medias de algo dón. La curva de la pantorrilla era muy elegante e iba disminuyendo hacia abajo, en dirección del tobillo delicadamente torneado. Más arriba de las ligas, los muslos estaban hermosamente redondeados.

Terry fijó la mirada en las piernas de Candy y las imaginó envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Se oyó a sí mismo lanzar un ronco e ininte ligible sonido procedente de las profundidades de su garganta.

—¿Pasa algo? —Candy levantó una mirada de preocupación hacia él.

—No, no pasa nada. Nunca ha estado nada tan bien. —Terry se desgarró los broches de la ca misa. Sintió que se rasgaba el magnífico lino, pero no le prestó atención. Todo lo que importaba ahora era hacerle el amor a Candy.

Logró abrirse la camisa, pero no se tomó el tiem po de desgarrarla por entero. Estaba demasiado im paciente por sentir los dedos de Candy sobre la piel. Se sentó en el borde la cama y se arrancó las botas de un tirón.

—Pareces tener mucha prisa, Terry.

—Sí.

Vestido sólo con los pantalones, se inclinó has ta quedar junto a Can y la tomó entre los brazos.

—Acaríciame —dijo. Tomó la mano de Candy entre las suyas y la guió dentro de la cami sa abierta—. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.

—Sí. Sí, a mí también me gustaría mucho—Candy lanzó una diminuta y débil exclama ción de placer mientras recorría el pecho desnudo con los dedos. Tomó con ansiedad puñados del rizado y espeso vello que encontró allí. Terry aspiró profundamente. Candy levantó la mirada hacia él.—Me encanta sentirte. Hay tanta fuerza y poder en ti. La primera noche en que te vi pensé que eras la criatura más maravillosa que jamás hubiera visto.

Terry se quedó aturdido y temporalmente sin habla ante el dulce y honesto deseo en aquellos ojos iluminados por la luna. Pensó que no había nin guna afectación en ella, ningún ardid en absoluto. Empujó su muslo entre los de Candy inclinó la cabeza y le besó la garganta. Por fin pudo hablar.

—No vas a lamentar esto, Can. Te lo juro por mi honor.

Los labios de Candy le rozaron el hombro.

—No espero lamentar nada que haga contigo. ¿Cómo podría? Es todo demasiado maravilloso para decirlo con palabras.

—Can, me quitas la respiración. —Terry la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a desabrochar la hilera de botones que cerraban la espalda del vestido. El proceso pareció llevarle una infinidad de tiempo. Tantos malditos botones.

—¡Maldición! —musitó, manoseando torpe mente el último de los botones. De pronto, se sintió mortificado ante su falta de control.

—¿Estás bien, Terry?

—Estoy bien. —Pero pensó que eso no era verdad mientras bajaba con lentitud la camisilla del vestido y revelaba los pequeños y firmes senos. Estaba lejos de sentirse bien. Le temblaban las manos, se sentía como consumido por la fiebre, la parte inferior del cuerpo le latía, tenía la mente atontada ante la fuerza de su necesidad.

No, sin duda no estaba bien. Pero eso también estaba bien. Llevaba más tiempo del que quería re cordar sin sentirse tan completamente bien.

—¿Terry?

Clavó la mirada en los senos exquisitamente curvos. De verdad se estaba volviendo loco.

—Dios, eres perfecta, Can. —Inclinó la ca beza y tomó un pequeño y firme pezón entre los dientes.

—¡Ah! —Apretó los dedos entre el cabello de Terry y su esbelto cuerpo se arqueó como si hu biera tocado una máquina de electricidad.

La instantánea reacción de Candy ante las caricias llevó a Terry al límite de su control. Se extendió hacia abajo y subió la mano por debajo del borde de las faldas.

Le acarició los muslos hasta que Candy tem bló. Luego, indagó más arriba, en búsqueda del hú medo calor que sabía que encontraría esperándolo a él. Justo a él. Sólo a él.

Lo encontró.

—Terry. —Candy se estremeció e inten tó cerrar las piernas contra él. Terry sintió que el movimiento era instintivo, una reacción natural ante una caricia que nunca antes había experimentado.

—Todo va bien —le susurró de manera alenta dora—. Quiero sentir todos los lugares ocultos. Quiero conocerte tan íntimamente como un hom bre puede conocer a una mujer.

—Sí, pero esto es muy extraño. —Su voz esta ba ahogada por la camisa de Terry.

—Eres una dama que se regocija en investigar lo extraño e inusual —le recordó. Con dulzura, la obligó a separar otra vez los muslos y encontró los suaves pétalos escondidos entre el vello aún más suave.

—Sí, lo sé, pero... Ah. Cielo Santo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Terry ¿qué estás haciendo?

Estaba tan ardiente y húmeda como sabía que lo estaría. Terry hundió un dedo profundamen te dentro del resbaladizo y estrecho canal. El pequeño pasaje se cerró alrededor de él como un guante bien confeccionado. La sensación era indescriptible. Temió humillarse al verter su semilla exactamente en ese mismo momento.

—No sabía qué hacer el amor era así —le con fió Candy sin aliento.

Terry bajó la mirada hacia los ojos bien abiertos de Candy.

—Yo tampoco.

De pronto, su propio y latente deseo no fue tan importante como la necesidad de darle a Candy el primer y verdadero sabor de pasión. Deseaba que experimentara la emoción de la liberación y saber que él había sido responsable de esa liberación. Más tarde habría tiempo de sobra para satisfacerse él mis mo. Tenían toda la noche.

Terry deslizó el dedo fuera de Candy hasta que sintió que ella se cerraba por la frustración. Encon tró el sensible botón con el pulgar y con lentitud volvió a empujar el dedo dentro del cálido pasaje.

Candy lanzó un diminuto sonido que estaba a mitad de camino entre un chillido y un gemido. Terry le cubrió la boca con la suya y deliberada mente repitió la caricia entre las piernas.

Lanzó otro grito ahogado y agarró con fuerza la tela de la camisa. Sus rodillas volvieron a cerrarse con firmeza y atraparon la mano contra ella.

—Debes relajarte un poco. —Terry dejó caer una serie de suaves y persuasivos besos sobre los senos—. Ábrete. Sí, así, mi amor. Déjame entrar, Can. Dentro, profundamente. —Sintió que vacila ba y que luego separaba otra vez los muslos con len titud—. Eres tan cálida —susurró—. Quiero sentir tu calor. Necesito sentirlo.

La acarició una y otra vez y gradualmente la fue ensanchando hasta que pensó que podría deslizar un segundo dedo dentro de ella. Comenzó a hacerlo. La reacción de Candy fue inmediata e in tensa. Se quedó rígida. Abrió la boca en un suave y silencioso grito y luego comenzó a temblar.

Terry sintió los diminutos escalofríos que la recorrían. El momento de la liberación fue más gratificante que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado en la vida.

Levantó la cabeza y observó el rostro de Candy mientras ésta se entregaba al orgasmo.

—Hermoso —susurró.

Y luego se desplomó contra él. Con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Terry murmuró algo que él no logró entender. Sonrió y con renuencia quitó la mano de entre las piernas.

Ahora era su turno.

Inhaló el perfume de Candy y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Estaba tan excitado que dudaba de que pudiera durar más que unas pocas caricias. Diablos, pensó, tendría suerte si duraba lo suficiente como para estar dentro de ella.

El apagado ruido metálico de una cadena rom pió el hechizo.

Terry se sintió como si alguien lo hubiera empapado con agua helada. Se quedó absolutamen te inmóvil. Sintió que Candy estaba tensa.

—El fantasma —susurró Candy.

—Maldita sea. —Terry sacudió la cabeza en un intento por despejar las telarañas de pasión. Manoseó con torpeza la abertura de los pantalones y logró cerrarla—. Si esto es un ejemplo de la pésima habilidad para escoger el momento oportuno que ese maldito espectro demostró cuando estaba vivo, no me extraña que alguien lo matara.

El pesado sonido metálico volvió a oírse. Ahora estaba más cerca y resonaba a través de las paredes. Un grave gemido llegó desde el otro lado de la puer ta que conectaba las dos habitaciones.

—Annie. Annie, he venido por ti.

—Desgraciado. —Terry se levantó de la cama de un salto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Candy en si lencio mientras luchaba por estirarse la ropa.

—Voy a encargarme de ese fantasma. —Terry tiró la ropa de cama por encima de la cabeza—. No te muevas. No hagas ningún ruido.

La dejó allí acostada, un interesante bulto de bajo del edredón y se dirigió con rapidez hasta la ventana de la habitación. Unió las pesadas cortinas de un tirón y obstruyó el paso de la luz de luna. La habitación estaba sumergida en una te nebrosa oscuridad.

—Annie, ¿dónde estás? Ha llegado tu hora. He es perado mucho para que me acompañaras en mi tumba.

Las cadenas retumbaron otra vez sobre los listones del suelo de la otra habitación. Desde el ventajoso punto cerca del armario, Terry observó la grieta debajo de la puerta. Apareció la luz de una vela. La puerta se abrió lentamente y de pronto el ruido metálico fue mucho más fuerte. Una figura alarmante entró en la habitación con pasos lentos y pesados.

Terry se retrajo más todavía en la oscura sombra que proyectaba el gran armario y observó con interés mientras la aparición se dirigía hacia la cama con ruido metálico.

La vela reveló un rostro espantosamente marca do por cicatrices y parcialmente escondido por la capucha de una capa. Había una gran herida abierta en la garganta del espectro. Una mano enguantada sostenía la vela. La otra mano estaba oculta debajo de los pliegues de la capa. Las cadenas parecían estar atadas al tobillo del fantasma.

El fantasma se movía inexorablemente hacia la cama.

—Annie. Annie. ¿Dónde estás, Annie?

Terry dio un paso hacia adelante pero, an tes de que pudiera alcanzar a la aparición, Candy arrojó hacia un lado las ropas de cama y se sentó. Aferraba la pistola en la mano.

—Deténgase donde está o le meto una bala en el cuerpo —anunció.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Graznó el fantasma—. Usted no es la tía Annie.

—Indudablemente que no. Y usted no es nin gún fantasma. —Candy salió dificultosamente de la cama, con cuidado de seguir apuntando con la pistola a la aparición—. Y este lamentable asunto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. —Se ajustó con torpeza las gafas y logró mantenerlas sobre la nariz—. Debería estar avergonzado.

—Dios, ¿quién demonios se cree que es? Le voy a enseñar a no meterse en mis asuntos.

El intruso sacó la mano por debajo de los plie gues de la capa y mostró una gran daga. Levantó el cuchillo y dio la vuelta al borde de la cama con determinación.

—Deténgase o disparo. —Candy dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No es muy probable —dijo el fantasma—Las damas no saben usar pistolas.

Terry se lanzó sobre el fantasma que esgri mía la daga. Lo agarró por el hombro, tiró hacia abajo de la capucha de la capa por encima de los ojos del hombre y lo hizo girar. La vela salió volando.

—¿Qué demonios? —El fantasma luchó por echar a un lado la capucha de la capa que efectivamente le impedía ver.

Terry no le dio oportunidad de levantar la ca pucha. No podía arriesgarse a que el fantasma lo viera y lo reconociera. Habría demasiadas cosas que explicar. Terry tiró la daga a un lado con una mano. Luego golpeó el puño justo contra la mandíbula del fantasma, que apenas era visible por debajo de la capucha.

El intruso retrocedió, se golpeó la cabeza con tra el poste de la cama y se desplomó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

—Bien hecho, mi señor —exclamó Candy mientras se apresuraba a levantar la vela antes de que pudiera chamuscar la alfombra—. Y justo, a tiempo. Creo que de verdad tenía intención de utilizar esa daga conmigo.

Terry permaneció de pie sobre la víctima, la miró fijamente. La furia ante el peligro que había corrido Candy se mezclaba con el alivio de que estuviera a salvo.

—Pequeña tonta. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado?

Candy parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Bueno, ha estado un poco cerca, lo concedo. Sabes, en realidad no quería tener que dispararle. En realidad nunca he disparado una pistola y mi puntería tal vez no hubiera sido muy buena.

—¿Un poco cerca? —repitió Terry con ultrajada incredulidad. Dio la vuelta alrededor del cuerpo caído del fantasma y se irguió amenazadoramente so bre Candy—. Podría haberte abierto la garganta con esa daga. Te podría haber matado, pequeña idiota cabeza hueca.

Candy comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

—Realmente, Terry no hay necesidad de gritar.

—No estoy gritando. Pero estoy pensando se riamente en colocarte sobre mi rodilla y darte unos azotes con tanta fuerza como para que no te puedas sentar sobre un caballo durante una semana. Casi haces que te maten esta noche.

—Tenía mi pistola —le recordó.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es en realidad derribar a un hombre con una pequeña pistola como ésa? He visto a hombres que seguían andando con dos balas en las entrañas. Los he visto seguir o matar a otros hombres antes de desplomarse.

Candy clavó la mirada en él.

—¿Dónde has visto tales cosas, milord?

—No importa. —No era el momento de describir los horrores de la caza de bandidos en las montañas de Saragstan—Pero créeme cuando te digo que una bala no siempre hace caer a un hombre.

—Bueno, mira, Terry ésta es mi investiga ción y estaba completamente preparada para hacerme cargo de ella. No te pedí ayuda.

—No, no lo hiciste —reconoció entre dientes—En cambio, elegiste arriesgar el cuello.

—¿Y qué pasa? —devolvió, ahora igualmente ultrajada—. Esto es asunto mío, no tuyo.

—Está claro que es asunto mío, señorita White. Resulta que estás comprometida conmigo.

—Sí, bueno, eso puede remediarse enseguida.

—Maldición, mujer.

El hombre que estaba en el suelo gimió. Terry lo miró ceñudo, irritado ante la interrupción.

—Oh, Dios, creo que se va a despertar pronto —dijo Candy. Sostuvo la vela sobre el fantasma caído—Parece que lleva una máscara.

—Dame esa vela. —Terry se dio cuenta de que había asuntos que había que atender antes de que pudiera continuar con el castigo de Candy.

Mantuvo el mal humor bajo control y sostuvo la vela que Candy le entregó obedientemente. Se arrodilló junto al hombre inconsciente, tanteó y encontró el borde de la máscara. Con un solo movimiento se la quitó y descubrió un rostro desconocido.

—¿Lo reconoces? —preguntó Candy.

—No, pero apostaría a que es uno de los infa mes sobrinos de la señora Brighter.

—Es muy probable. —Candy alcanzó la cuerda de la campana—. Voy a pedir ayuda de inmediato. La señora Brighter tiene contratados a va rios lacayos fuertes. Pueden encargarse de nuestro fantasma hasta que llegue el magistrado. Va a ser mejor que te marches.

—¿Cómo piensas explicar que el maldito fan tasma esté inconsciente? —preguntó.

Candy pensó un momento.

—Diré que tropezó y cayó cuando se lanzó hacia mí. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el poste de la cama y perdió el conocimiento. ¿Quién puede contradecirme?

—Supongo que resultará —dijo Terry de mala gana—. Según mi experiencia, la gente que sufre el haber estado inconsciente debido a un golpe pocas veces puede recordar algo de lo que sucedió en los momentos inmediatamente anteriores al inciden te. Probablemente creerá que sí tropezó y cayó, si es eso lo que le vas a decir.

—Eso es exactamente lo que le voy a decir. Aho ra, en marcha, milord.

Le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, sabiendo per fectamente bien que tenía razón. Por el bien de Candy no podía permitirse que la señora Brighter y su personal lo descubrieran. El arrugado estado de la cama, el desaliñado aspecto de Candy y el esta do de desnudez de él llevarían a todos a la obvia conclusión de que había estado haciendo el amor con su prometida.

El ser descubierto así con Can no sería un com pleto desastre. La sociedad guiñaría un ojo y se haría la ciega. Después de todo, la pareja ya había declarado su intención de casarse. Con todo, había algu nos límites. La sociedad esperaba que los deberes románticos se llevaran a cabo con algo de discreción. El ser descubiertos juntos en esa situación virtual mente necesitaría una licencia especial. Una licencia especial. Terry se detuvo ante una idea interesante.

—¿Bueno, milord? ¿No es mejor que te mar ches? —Candy le entregó la camisa—. Por favor, no te olvides de las botas.

—Tienes mucha razón, querida. —Terry sonrió sombríamente—. Debo ponerme en camino. Tu reputación ya está colgando de un hilo, ¿no es verdad?

—No es mi reputación lo que me preocupa —dijo con molestia—. Es la tuya.

La mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—¿La mía? ¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, estás preocupada por mi reputación?

—Eres tú quien tiene más que perder, ¿no es así? — Preguntó con suavidad—. La gente ya encuen tra placer en ver tu reputación bajo la peor luz posi ble. No tengo deseos de excitar a la sociedad con una escapada como ésta.

Terry estaba sorprendido. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por su reputación. Tardó un minuto en encontrar una respuesta.

—Te aseguro que me importa un comino lo que la sociedad piense de mí.

—Bueno, a mí sí me importa. Es más, estoy segura de que no hay necesidad de señalar que si nos encuentran juntos en una situación tan delicada como ésta, te vas a ver obligado a casarte conmigo, sin remedio. Ya te he molestado demasiado. No qui siera que te vieras atado irremediablemente a un casamiento que sin duda no puedes desear.

Terry se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, respecto a eso, Can, he estado pen sando...

—De prisa, oigo pasos en el corredor.

Terry arrugó el entrecejo. También él los oía. Los fiables lacayos de la señora Brighter se esta ban apresurando en obedecer la llamada de la campana. Miró la alarmada expresión del rostro de Candy y maldijo en silencio. Estaba claro que no tenía el aspecto de una dama que deseaba perdida mente casarse de inmediato.

Iba a tener que darle más tiempo. Pensó que aún no había terminado con ese loco galanteo. Terry tomó las botas, hizo girar el gabán por el hombro y se dirigió renuentemente hacia la ventana. La abrió y salió al alféizar.

Allí se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, a Candy. Estaba dulcemente seria y tenía una mirada de ansiedad mientras observaba cómo se marchaba. Re cordó cómo había temblado entre sus brazos. Se prometió en silencio que la próxima vez que temblara así estaría profundamente enterrado den tro de ella.

—Buenas noches, Can.

—Buenas noches, Terry. —La sonrisa res plandecía a la luz de la vela—. Y gracias por tu ayuda de esta noche. Espero poder ayudarte a re solver tu próximo caso. Sabía que haríamos un excelente equipo.

Mientras caminaba a lo largo de la repisa de la ventana, Terry reflexionó que la vida con Can iba a ser enloquecedora, exasperante y por momentos, inquietante, pero que sin duda no iba a ser aburrida. Ni fría.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Amigas ya de regreso, les pido una disculpa a todas y a todos, a lo largo de mi vida me da el síndrome de la tortuga, pasa algo que me altera y me escondo en mi caparazón ,sé que no es lo correcto pero es algo que prometo intentar manejar y evitarlo, bueno les platico que detono que me escondiera, por mi trabajo tengo que ir frecuentemente a Toluca, para esto me lleva en su taxi el señor Daniel que es como un hermano mayor para mi, el y su hermano Cuper se han vuelto parte de mi familia ya desde hace mas de tres años, ellos conocieron a mi madre la trataron como si fueran sus hijos y aguantaron las bromas y el trato que mi mama les daba como si fueran sus hijos los regañaba, además cuando yo no la podía llevar al doctor y mis benditos hermanos no querían acompañarla ellos lo hacían son unas personas geniales y admirables toda su familia me han acogido como parte de ella y todos ellos me apoyaron cuando mi madre falleció, en Toluca hace tres semanas nos asaltaron al señor Daniel y a mí nos encañonaron y nos quitaron todo lo que traíamos gracias a Dios salimos bien de eso pero el señor Daniel se puso súper mal el es diabético y el azúcar se le subió hasta el cielo lo lleve a una clínica y no nos brindaron servicio en este mugre lugar no permiten el ingreso de un paciente si no dejas una fianza a una tarjeta para hacer los cargos médicos, me sentí enojada, molesta, frustrada y desesperada una enfermera me dijo de un hospital de gobierno en donde nos brindaron ayuda, tardo casi una semana en recuperarse al día siguiente llego uno de sus hijos con dinero y mis cosas pero en lo que se restablecía el señor Daniel me sentí como perro atropellado en el periférico, tenia sentimientos encontrados de culpa, impotencia y frustración por que hay personas que ven más por el dinero que por una vida gracias a Dios todo salió bien pero a partir de eso mi síndrome de tortuga salió y pues ya saben me escondí en mi misma, pero como le prometí a mi hermanita miluxD, a mis queridas amigas elisa y mayra exitosa, no lo volveré hacer ya comprendí que preocupo a todos los que me quieren y no es justo, por eso no lo hare mas es un compromiso que me he hecho, porque no debo permitir que lo malo altere mi vida a tal extremo que no nada más me hago daño a mí, sino que a todos los que me quieren y se preocupan por mi así que de nuevo les pido una disculpa, pero aquí estamos de regreso intentando poner todo en orden y al día vale nos vemos en la semana cuídense mucho las quiero y no me olvido de ustedes son bien importantes para mí, aunque sea torpe para demostrarlo un beso las quiero.

**P.D.** Una disculpa mis queridas MiluxD, Mayra, Candy Fann y Elisa por no subirles el fin pero no pude así que para que empiecen bien la semana aquí les dejo estos capítulos vale un beso, todos los Review los contesto para la próxima vale gracias a todas.

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Amanda Quick**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**El Peligro de la Pasión**

**Capitulo 7**

García estornudó en un sucio pañuelo, se sonó la nariz roja y bulbosa y se inclinó sobre la mesa de madera. Bajó la voz hasta hablar en un su surro áspero y gutural.

—¿Sabe que Lord Hathaway se rompió el cue llo en una fiesta particular en Jaskin Castle?

—Me enteré de la noticia. —Terry se recli nó hacia atrás en un esfuerzo por evitar el detestable aliento de García—. La historia circuló por toda la ciudad hace dos días. El muy idiota se em borrachó y cayó de una de las habitaciones de la torre. ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Terry no había conocido mucho a Hathaway, pero no le había gustado en particular lo que había sabido de él. Hathaway tenía fama de frecuentar burdeles que ofrecían jóvenes inocentes de ambos sexos. Pocas personas lamentaron su muerte cuando la no ticia del fallecimiento circuló por el mundo social.

—Bueno, milord, resulta que hay un caballero que quiere que investigue la muerte de Hathaway. —García levantó la jarra de cerveza y miró a Terry a la expectativa—. He pensado que el caso podría llegar a interesarle.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Las pobladas cejas de García se levantaron con sorpresa—. Porque tal vez estemos hablando de asesinato, señor, por eso. Hace bastan tes meses que no tiene la oportunidad de investigar un asesinato. Por lo general, nos encontramos tra tando con asuntos de chantaje, cosas robadas y al gún caso raro de desfalco.

—Soy consciente de ello. —Los casos curiosos referidos a asesinatos eran poco frecuentes en su ambiente. Los miembros de la sociedad educada se las arreglaban para que los mataran, era verdad. Pero los culpables eran por lo general bandidos, duelistas rivales o en algunas otras ocasiones, un esposo ultrajado. Tales casos pocas veces presentaban un mis terio interesante para Terry.

—Creo que va a encontrar este caso muy fasci nante, milord —dijo García persuasivamente—. Es un verdadero rompecabezas.

—¿Quién demonios te ha contratado para que investigues la muerte de Hathaway? No me puedo imaginar por qué a alguien le importaría. El mundo ya se ha librado de él.

García encogió sus macizos hombros y pareció importante.

—Temo que, en este caso, la identidad de mi cliente deba ser confidencial.

—Entonces debes encontrar a alguien más que te ayude a investigar. —Terry hizo ademán de levantarse del asiento. García dejó la jarra, alarmado.

—Espere, milord. Necesito su ayuda con este caso. Hay una gorda recompensa en juego.

—Entonces investiga el asunto tú mismo.

—Sea razonable —gimoteó García— Si Hathaway fue asesinado, la ejecución fue realizada por alguien de su mundo, no por un asaltante vulgar de las calles. Un mensajero como yo no llegará muy lejos tratando de investigar entre los ricos. Lo sabe tan bien como yo.

—García, la cuestión es que no me importa mucho la reciente partida de Hathaway de esta tierra. Con toda seguridad fue un accidente. Pero, si se descu bre que alguien lo empujó, es un asunto de poca mon ta para mí. Por lo que a mí respecta, el asesino le hizo un favor al mundo.

—Mi cliente sólo quiere saber qué pasó. —García tiró del mugriento pañuelo y se sonó la nariz de nuevo—. Está un poco ansioso.

—¿Por qué habría de estar ansioso?

—No lo sé. —García se acercó otra vez—. No me lo quiso decir. Pero si me lo pregunta, está ate rrorizado de que lo mismo que le pasó a Hathaway lle gue a pasarle a él.

Esa información aguijoneó el interés de Terry. Allí había un misterio. Tal vez uno inte resante. Mantuvo el rostro impasible mientras ob servaba a García.

—Tendré que saber el nombre de tu cliente —dijo Terry—. No voy a entrar en esto a ciegas. Si quieres mi ayuda, vas a tener que decirme quién quiere que se investigue la muerte de Hathaway.

García se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras pensaba en el problema. Terry no se sorprendió cuando volvió a encogerse de hombros y tomar otro sorbo de ginebra. García era de todo menos poco práctico.

—Bueno, si tiene que saberlo, es Lord Jaskin el que quiere descubrir lo que pasó en esa habitación de la torre —dijo García.

—¿Jaskin? ¿Cuál es su interés en esto? —Terry conocía al barón, un hombre moreno y robusto que estaba cerca de los cincuenta. Jaskin pertenecía a los mismos clubes que Terry frecuentaba.

Era muy conocido en algunos círculos por los abundantes agasajos que ofrecía en su casa de cam po. Jaskin Castle estaba a menos de una hora de trayecto de la ciudad. Durante la temporada, Jaskin daba fiestas en su casa casi todos los fines de semana. Terry recibía invitaciones con frecuencia, aunque nunca se había molestado en aceptarlas. Las fiestas particulares por lo general lo aburrían.

—Hathaway murió en la casa de campo de Jaskin—señaló García—. Quizá Jaskin sólo quiera asegurarse de que no estuvo hospedando a un asesino durante la temporada.

Terry miró pensativamente la calle a través de la ventana del café.

—O quizá sepa más del accidente de lo que te ha dicho.

—Es posible. —García terminó la gine bra—. Lo único que me importa es la recompensa. Y lo único que le importa a usted es cuán interesan te sea el misterio. ¿Hay trato, milord?

—Sí —dijo Terry—. Creo que sí.

Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ansioso por hablarle a Candy acerca de la nueva investigación. En el pasado nunca había tenido a nadie con quien hablar de los casos, excepto a Stear. Stear había encontrado diversión en el pasatiempo de Terry en vez de genuino interés.

Pero Candy estaría subyugada ante la idea de investigar un posible homicidio. Por supuesto, existía un problema potencial, reconoció Terry con Candy querría involucrarse en la investigación.

Se ocuparía de ese asunto en su momento, pensó mientras salía del café. Tal vez hubiera alguna manera de permitirle que le ayudara al mismo tiempo de mantenerla a salvo en la periferia del caso. Sería divertido trabajar con Candy en el asun to de la muerte de Hathaway.

Media hora más tarde cruzó la puerta de su casa echó un vistazo a la expresión sombría del rostro de Watson y sonrió con ironía.

—¿Algo va mal, Watson?

—El señor Tom White espera para verlo, señor. —Watson aceptó el sombrero y los guantes de Terry—Insistió en esperarlo en casa. La biblioteca.

—Un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro, supongo.

—¿Tendría que haberlo echado, señor?

—Por supuesto que no, Watson. Es mi futuro cuñado. Difícilmente podemos echarlo cada vez que aparece por aquí.

—Sí, milord. Temía que ése fuera el caso. Pare ce un joven algo difícil.

—Está intentando proteger a su hermana de mí —dijo Terry—. Algunos dirían que eso lo convierte en un hombre bastante valiente.

Watson hizo parpadear sus grandes ojos caídos.

—Entiendo, milord. No había pensado en ello desde ese punto de vista.

Terry entró silenciosamente en la bibliote ca. Lucifer se levantó de su sitio en la parte superior del sofá, saltó con ligereza hacia la alfombra y se acercó al trote para saludarlo. Terry levantó el gato y miró a su visitante.

Tom estaba de pie, rígido, cerca de la ventana. Los hombros demasiado grandes y la cintura extremadamente estrecha. El abrigo con relleno le otorgaban una silueta desafortunadamente parecida a la de un insecto. Se volvió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

Terry acarició a Lucifer y observó el aspecto trabajosamente elegante de Tom. La corbata del muchacho estaba anudada de manera muy compli cada, que le restringía mucho los movimientos de la cabeza. Terry se preguntó cómo no se ahogaba con ella. El cuello de la camisa con volantes era tan alto que le enmarcaba el mentón. Los pantalones estaban cuidadosamente plisados y el chaleco era de un pasmoso tono rosa.

—Grandchester.

—Buenas tardes, White. —Sostenien do a Lucifer en un brazo, Terry cruzó la habitación hacia la mesa donde estaba la botella de clare te—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—No—Tom se sonrojó—Gracias. Señor, he venido a hablar con usted acerca de mi hermana.

—Ah, sí. Sin duda, quieres hablar de la dote y ese tipo de cosas. No te preocupes, White. Voy a cuidar bien de tu hermana.

—Bueno, mire. —Tom se cuadró de hombros con determinación—. Ya estoy harto de sus burlas y su sarcasmo, milord. Ha ido demasiado lejos.

—Todavía no. —Terry tomó un sorbo de clarete y recordó con añoranza lo que había estado haciendo justo antes de la inoportuna interrupción del fantasma en la mansión Brighter—. Pero tengo todas las esperanzas de hacerlo.

Tom se puso de color carmín por la ira.

—Ambos sabemos que sólo se está divirtiendo con Can. No tiene verdadera intención de casarse con ella. No voy a permitir que lleve a cabo sus endiablados juegos con ella Grandchester.

Terry volvió a dejar a Lucifer sobre el sofá. Luego dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó. Colocó los pies dentro de las botas sobre la lustrada superfi cie de madera, se quitó un pelo de gato de los panta lones y miró a Tom pensativamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me voy a casar con ella?

—Maldición, señor —explotó Tom—. Sabe muy bien que no es su tipo.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Desgraciado —rugió Tom—. No voy a per mitir que le haga daño como Stafford. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para detenerlo.

Terry estudió el vino.

—Exactamente, ¿qué sucedió entre Stafford y tu hermana?

—Le pidió que se casara con él. —Las manos de Tom formaron dos puños—. Por supuesto, nunca llegó a pedirle permiso a mi padre, porque en realidad nunca pensó en llevarlo a cabo. Pero Can pensó que la amaba. Pensó que se iba a casar con ella.

—¿Can lo amaba?

—Le importaba mucho —musitó Tom—. La estuvo cortejando todo el verano. Bailaba con ella en las reuniones locales, le mandaba ramos de flores a casa, le leía poemas románticos.

—¿Y le dijo que se quería casar con ella?

—Así es. Pero estaba mintiendo. Sabía todo el tiempo que iba a tener que casarse con esa gran herede ra para recuperar la fortuna de los Stafford. No ha bía ninguna posibilidad de que se casara con Can. To dos descubrimos la verdad cuando regresó a Londres.

Terry fijó la mirada en el clarete.

—¿Tu hermana lloró por él?

—Sí, lloró por él. —Tom cobró ánimos—. Y no voy a permitir que llore de nuevo por un pillo como usted. —Se lanzó con rapidez hacia adelante sin ninguna advertencia.

Terry bajó los pies del escritorio y se puso rápidamente de pie. El vino se derramó por el suelo cuando se apartó del camino de Tom.

Tom voló por encima del escritorio y se estre lló contra la silla que Terry acababa de desocu par. Se detuvo contra la pared.

Terry dejó la copa.

—White, te aseguro que en realidad no hay motivo para este tipo de ejercicio de fuerza. Tom se puso de pie tambaleándose y chocó contra Terry. Hizo girar los puños violenta mente.

Terry esquivó un golpe, estiró el pie y per mitió que Tom tropezara.

—Maldito sea. —Tom estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Rodó con dificultad hacia un lado y luchó por ponerse de pie.

—Voy a casarme con ella, White. —Terry dio un paso hacia atrás para quedar fuera del alcance de Tom cuando este intentó darle otro puñetazo—. Tienes mi palabra de honor.

—¿De qué sirve su palabra? —jadeó Tom. Avanzó vacilantemente con las manos extendidas hacia la garganta de Terry.

—Tu hermana confía en mí.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué sabe ella de tratar con el diablo? —Tom se lanzó una vez más al combate. Terry esquivó el ataque dando un paso a un lado. Tom pasó de largo su objetivo y otra vez se golpeó contra la pared. Se dio la vuelta, atontado pero valeroso.

Terry levantó la mano.

—Ya basta. Si sigues así puedes hacerte daño de verdad. Sin duda, Can me culparía por ello.

—Maldigo sus ojos, Grandchester. Este no es otro divertido y pequeño juego para que usted lo disfru te. Estamos hablando de mi hermana.

—Soy consciente de ello —dijo Terry con calma—¿Qué te haría falta para convencerte de que mis intenciones hacia tu hermana son honorables?

Tom clavó la mirada en él.

—No hay nada que pueda decir para convencerme. No confío en usted.

—White, seamos claros en un punto. Preferiría no pasar el resto de la temporada preguntándome si vas a saltar del callejón más cerca no e ir directo a mi garganta. Voy a hacer un trato contigo.

Tom se tornó inmediatamente suspicaz.

—¿Un trato?

—Dame la oportunidad de probarte que mis intenciones son honorables y me ocuparé de que aprendas a utilizar los puños correctamente. —Terry sonrió lentamente—. Y tal vez también una pistola.

Tom arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

—No entiendo.

—Es muy sencillo. Voy a hacer lo necesario para que aprendas boxeo en la Academia Niden y me ocu paré de que te permitan practicar tus habilidades para el tiro en Manton's.

Tom entrecerró los ojos.

—Niden nunca me aceptaría. Dirige la acade mia de boxeo más exclusiva de Londres. Sólo los caballeros de los más altos rangos de la ciudad reciben instrucción allí.

—Yo puedo hacerte entrar —dijo Terry.

—No puedo permitirme comprar un juego de pistolas decente como para practicar en Manton's—insistió Tom.

—Te prestaré las mías.

Tom lo miró con creciente inseguridad.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

Terry sonrió débilmente.

—Dos razones. La primera es que si no me caso con tu hermana como prometí y decides retarme por ello, al menos podremos batirnos en una pelea justa. No hay ninguna diversión en participar en una lucha desigual.

—¿Cuál es la segunda razón?

—Yo tenía un hermano pequeño. Tú me lo re cuerdas. —Terry tomó la botella y vertió clarete en dos copas más. Le entregó una a Tom—. ¿Te interesa el trato?

Tom bajó la mirada hacia el vino y luego le vantó los ojos para encontrar la mirada de Terry.

—¿De verdad se casará con Can?

—Sí.

—¿Y me hará entrar en la academia de boxeo de Niden y en la galería de tiro Manton's para que pueda aprender a luchar con usted de la manera adecuada si no se casa con ella?

—Sí.

—Creo que lo dice en serio —dijo con lentitud Tom.

—Cada una de mis palabras ha sido en serio.

Tom tomó un sorbo del clarete.

—Muy bien, entonces. Y si no lo hace, le arrancaré la cabeza de los hombros o le atravesaré de un tiro.

—Muy justo.

Tom parecía visiblemente aliviado.

—Bueno, eso es todo, entonces.

—Espero que sí.

Tom se aclaró la garganta.

—Hay algo que quería preguntarle, Grandchester.

—¿Sí?

—Si de verdad está decidido a convertirse en mi cuñado, ¿le molestaría mucho hacerme un gran favor?

Terry levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué tipo de favor?

—¿Me enseñaría a anudarme la corbata de la manera en que anuda la suya?

Terry sonrió.

—Voy a dar un paso más. Después de haberte presentado en Niden's y Manton's, te presentaré a mi sastre.

—¿Withman? Vaya. —Tom estaba ver daderamente admirado—. Es mucho más exclusivo que Niden.

—Con buena razón. —Terry miró la chaqueta rosa de Tom—. Su oficio es muchísimo más importante para un caballero.

Candy observó cómo Sara Leagan se dirigía hacia ella a través del atestado salón de baile. Se preparó para el encuentro. Habría sido difícil no ver a la tía de Terry aún si alguien no se la hu biera señalado ya.

Sara era una figura impresionantemente a la moda con el vestido de seda de color caléndula. En su cabello, peinado a la moda, había plumas que hacían juego con el vestido. Los diamantes de sus orejas resplandecían de manera tan brillante como los cristales de las lámparas del techo.

Era obvio que Sara había sido una mujer her mosa en su juventud. Candy pensó que aún era bas tante atractiva. Era lamentable que sus atractivos rasgos estuvieran marcados por líneas de descontento. Sara tenía la expresión de una mujer que se ha com prometido a hacer una tarea sumamente desagradable.

Hacía sólo una hora que María le había adver tido a Candy que se esperaba que Sara apare ciera en el baile de los Bolt.

—Lo que se dice es que no está del todo con tenta con el compromiso de Grandchester —había explicado María—. Estaba deseando que algún espan toso accidente cayera sobre el conde o que se matara convenientemente en algún duelo antes de que en contrara tiempo de casarse. Lo último que desea ver es que tenga un heredero y así asegure la sucesión para esa rama de la familia.

Candy se había sonrojado violentamente ante la mención de un heredero.

—Estoy segura de que no es asunto suyo. En todo caso, Grandchester y yo todavía no nos vamos a casar. Ciertamente no hay ninguna prisa. Tenemos pensado disfrutar de un compromiso muy largo.

María le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza.

—¿De verdad es así? Me sorprende oír eso, querida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo concebir a Grandchester aguantando un compromiso largo. Después de ha ber hecho la elección de su novia, un hombre de su naturaleza está impaciente por seguir con el asunto.

Candy clavó una mirada de asombro en ella.

—María, ¿por casualidad no estarás ansiosa por casarme rápido?

—Para ser perfectamente directa, querida, aho ra que se ha anunciado el compromiso, siento que sería mejor afirmar el asunto lo más rápido posible.

—¿Quieres decir antes de que Grandchester cambie de opinión? —había preguntado Candy secamente.

—Exactamente. Ese hombre es peligroso. Ya te lo dije. Una no puede estar completamente segura de sus intenciones. Me sentiré mucho más segura una vez que estén casados.

—¿Entonces estás ansiosa por verme casada con el Ángel Caído?

María se mostraba pensativa.

—Creo que vas a estar muy segura a su cuida do. Grandchester cuida de los suyos.

Los comentarios de María aún estaban frescos en la mente de Candy cuando Sara por fin se detuvo frente a su presa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —Sara miró a Candy de arriba abajo y quedó claramente poco impresionada por su vestido gris claro—. Así que tú eres la pequeña e inteligente cazadora de fantasmas de la que nos estuvo hablando la señora Brighter.

Candy se tragó una aguda réplica y logró son reír. El tema del fantasma de la señora Brighter había estado en boca de todos esa noche. Candy había sido aclamada por una muy agradecida señora Brighter como una heroína inteligente y muy valiente. Por suerte, tal como Terry había pronosticado, el fantasma, que efectivamente resultó ser uno de los sobrinos de la se ñora Brighter, no se acordó de absolutamente nada de cómo había quedado inconsciente. En lo que a él con cernía, su caída había sido un bulto invisible en la al fombra que lo había hecho tropezar.

—Buenas noches, señora —dijo Candy cor tésmente—. Supongo que es la señora Leagan.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y tú eres Doña Origi nal, que está comprometida con Grandchester.

—Sí, señora, tengo ese honor.

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme el que haya elegido a una criatura tan curiosa para que sea la condesa. El hombre no tiene absolutamente nin gún respeto por el noble título que llegó a sus ma nos por puro accidente.

—Tenía la impresión de que el título le había llegado de la manera usual, señora. Era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

—Bah. —Los magníficos ojos castaños de Sara ardían con ira y frustración—. Lo obtuvo por las cir cunstancias más caprichosas. En realidad, no tendría que haberle correspondido a él en absoluto.

—Es injusto decir eso —dijo Candy con dulzura.

—Ya era suficientemente malo que su irresponsable padre se hubiera escapado con esa actriz Richard Graham no tenía ningún derecho a casarse con esa muchachita ligera de cascos. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, tu futuro esposo habría nacido, como el bastardo en que se convirtió después de tantos esfuerzos.

Candy estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ra pidez

—No puedo permitirle que insulte a la familia de mi futuro esposo, señora.

—Soy parte de la familia, estúpida jovenzuela. Si deseo insultar a su lado de la familia, lo haré.

—Un interesante punto de lógica —recono ció Candy—Sin embargo, creo que el lado de Grandchester ya ha soportado suficientes insultos, ¿no lo cree así?

La mirada de Sara era mordaz.

—Debería ser obvio que nada de lo que dijera puede ser tan insultante para el apellido familiar como lo que él hizo y hace.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, señora?

—Sólo que va totalmente de acuerdo con el ca rácter de Grandchester el haber elegido a una mujer completamente inadecuada como condesa. La idea de que una muchacha insignificante rústica como tú se convierta en la próxima Condesa de Grandchester es insoportable.

Hubo vamos resuellos y murmullos de excitada consternación de aquellos que revoloteaban alrededor de la pareja. Candy los oyó y se dio cuenta de que la escena con Sara estaba amenazando con convertirse en un delicioso bocado para que toda la sociedad lo masticara a la mañana siguiente con el desayuno. Terry no necesitaba de esa añadida notoriedad.

Candy iluminó su sonrisa con deliberación como si Sara acabara de hacerle un gran cumplido.

—Cuán amable de su parte tomarse el trabajo de presentarse, señora. Tenía algo de curiosidad res pecto al resto de la familia Grandchester.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡No me digas! —Sara se enderezó y la miró con elegante desprecio.— Lo primero que de berías saber es que el título que Grandchester tanto se complace en arrastrar por el fango cada vez que puede debería haber sido de mi hijo. Si existe algo de justicia en este mundo, algún día será de Neil.

—Creía que la cuestión del derecho de mi esposo al título ya se había aclarado hace mucho tiempo.

—Tonterías. —El rostro de Sara se volvió de un rojo opaco—. Le deseo felicidad en su matrimonio, señorita White. Tal vez, en la noche de bodas, pueda hacer aparecer un fantasma para divertir a su esposo. Indudablemente, va a necesitar algo inusitado para retener su interés más de dos semanas. Grandchester se aburre con facilidad.

Sara había ido demasiado lejos y las conmocionadas reacciones de los que estaban de pie cerca indicaban que todos se habían dado cuenta de ello. Candy sabía que cuando Terry se ente rara de aquel intercambio, iba a estar fríamente fu rioso. Era muy poco probable que permitiera que ese insulto a su prometida quedara sin castigo.

Miró los atormentados ojos de Sara y de pronto sintió mucha lástima por ella. La pobre mujer era muy consciente de que se había pasado de la raya.

—Aprecio su interés por el apellido familiar—dijo Candy con tranquilidad—

Es obvio que ha trabajado mucho para mantenerlo lo más lim pio posible en circunstancias extremadamente di fíciles.

Sara clavó la mirada en ella. Por un mo mento pareció estar completamente sorprendida.

—Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido —dijo por fin.

—Me doy cuenta de que no ha sido una tarea fácil —dijo Candy—. Por favor, quédese tranquila, porque yo también me preocupo mucho por el nombre y la reputación de Grandchester. Por el bien de la familia, voy a emplear todos mis esfuerzos para que se eviten los escándalos.

La mirada de Sara tembló de ultrajada in credulidad.

—¿A qué está jugando, señorita White?

—No estoy jugando a nada.

—Entonces debemos esperar a ver qué juego diabólico está jugando Grandchester. —Sara giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a través de la multitud.

Una fuerte sensación de desconfianza recorrió a Candy mientras observaba la rígida espalda de su adversaria al desaparecer entre el gentío.

—Vaya, vaya. Espero que Grandchester tenga algo que decir acerca de esto —murmuró una voz detrás de Candy.

Se dio vuelta para ver a Stear Cornwell de pie detrás de ella. Terry se lo había presentado en la velada de los Walter. Había dejado claro que con sideraba a Stear como un amigo. Candy notó que Stear era una de las pocas personas de la habi tación que no tenía en la mano una copa de cham pán. Le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

—Preferiría que Grandchester no se enterara de esta pequeña escena —dijo.

La boca de Stear se curvó con ironía.

—Me temo que no hay muchas posibilidades de evitar que se entere. Demasiados testigos.

Candy miró a su alrededor con intranquilidad.

—Supongo que tiene razón. Bueno, voy a tener que hablar con Grandchester antes de que haga algo precipitado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cree que puede convencerlo de que no se vengue del clan de los Leagan?

—No hay necesidad de que él me vengue —dijo Candy—. Es obvio que esa pobre mujer ha sufri do mucho a lo largo de estos años.

—Esa pobre mujer —dijo Stear con frial dad—. Casi sin ayuda, fue la única responsable de que los Graham nunca aceptaran a la madre de Grandchester.

—Sin embargo, ahora Grandchester es la cabeza de la familia. Puede permitirse ser caritativo hacia los demás miembros del clan.

—¿Caritativo? —Stear sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Lord Grandchester?

—Esta no es una situación graciosa, señor Cornwell.

—No, no lo es. Pero debería ser interesante. Siga mi consejo y no se meta en este asunto, señorita White. Grandchester es muy capaz de encargarse de los Leagan. Ya hace algún tiempo que lo viene haciendo.

—¿Qué cree que va a hacer acerca de la desafortunada escena de esta noche? —preguntó Candy

Stear se encogió de hombros despreocupado

—¿Quién sabe? Grandchester controla gran parte de los ingresos de la familia. Tal vez reduzca un poco la parte de los Leagan.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Para el caso, sencillamente podría contentarse con lograr que excluyan a Sara y a su hijo de las mejores listas de invitados de esta temporada. O tal vez arregle que a su querido primo lo echen de algunos de sus clubes. Sin duda Grandchester pensará en alguna venganza adecuada. Es muy creativo.

—Puede que piense en algún método de ven ganza, pero no creo que lo vaya a llevar a cabo —dijo Candy con energía.

Stear levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Quién lo va a detener?

—Yo me ocuparé de que se comporte de mane ra sensata y digna de un cabeza de familia.

Stear miraba a un punto más allá de los hom bros de Candy. Su sonrisa estaba llena de anhe lante expectativa.

—No puedo esperar a ver cómo se encarga de él, señorita White.

—Y ¿exactamente de quién se va a encargar? —pregunto Terry con suave interés.

Candy volvió a girar y se encontró con que Terry se cernía sobre ella. Estaba magnífico con ropa de noche, como de costumbre. La corbata blanca estaba anudada con austera simplicidad y la chaqueta bien cortada revelaba la amplitud de los hombros. Sus ojos azules centelleaban cuando miró a Candy.

—De ti, por supuesto —dijo Stear.

—Estoy encantado de saberlo. —Terry le sonrió a Candy—. Ven conmigo, querida. Vamos a buscarnos algo de comer en la mesa de comidas.

—Ya he comido algo —dijo Candy. Terry la tomó del brazo.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, entonces puedes acompañarme y observarme mientras como canapés de langos ta. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Ah, comprendo. —Candy sonrió—. Resul ta que yo también estoy ansiosa de hablar contigo.

—Excelente. —Terry inclinó la cabeza ha cia Stear— ¿Nos disculpas?

—Por supuesto. —Stear le guiñó un ojo a Candy—. La mejor de las suertes para usted, señorita White.

Candy le arrugó el entrecejo por encima del hombro mientras Terry la guiaba a través de la muchedumbre.

—¿Qué quería decir todo eso? —preguntó Terry sin ninguna señal de preocupación.

—Nada.

—¿Nada en absoluto?

—Un pequeño, ejem, asunto doméstico.

—Ah. —Terry saludó con la cabeza a un conocido—. ¿Un asunto familiar, entonces?

—Bueno, sí, en cierta manera.

—¿De qué familia? —preguntó Terry con tranquilidad—. ¿De la tuya o de la mía?

—Milord, no es el momento para hablar de ello.

—De la mía, entonces —dijo—Infiero que debe ser la escena que montó mi tía unos pocos minutos antes de que llegara.

Candy lo miró con cólera mientras Terry se detenía cerca de una mesa llena de entremeses.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—Querida, debes entender que nunca va a faltar gente que me mantenga informado de tales cosas.

—No, supongo que no. —Candy le lanzó una especuladora mirada de soslayo—. No irás a hacer algo demasiado dramático, ¿verdad? Ha sido todo extremadamente insignificante.

Terry examinó los canapés. Por último, eli gió uno cubierto por una ostra.

—No necesitas preocuparte, querida. Yo me encargaré de ello.

Candy no confiaba en la frialdad de sus ojos.

—Debo insistir en que no intentes castigar o humillar a tu tía de ninguna manera por la conversación que tuvimos. En ese momento ella estaba perturbada.

—Sin duda. —Terry mordió la ostra.

—Hace muy poco que se enteró de nuestro com promiso —explicó Candy—. La noticia la tomó por sorpresa.

—Quieres decir que la alarmó enormemen te. —Terry tomó otro canapé—, Teme que de verdad vaya a tener un heredero, lo cual haría aún más improbable que su hijo alguna vez fuera a recibir el título.

—Creo —dijo Candy significativamente— que la señora Leagan está genuinamente interesada por el buen nombre de la familia y la reputación vinculada al título.

—Es indudable que está preocupada por ello, te lo aseguro.

—No sin algo de razón, tal vez —dijo Candy con severidad.

Terry dejó de masticar y tragó.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Can?

—Sólo que no te has tomado la molestia de asegurarle que el título está en manos seguras.

—No me tomaría la molestia de ayudar a mi tía a cruzar la calle y mucho menos de asegurarle que voy a conservar el título inmaculado. —Terry volvió a tomar a Candy del brazo y la condujo hacia las puertas acristaladas que estaban abiertas. — Basta de tonterías, Can. Tengo cosas más importan tes que hablar contigo.

Candy lo contempló mientras él la llevaba fuera, hacia los jardines.

—Milord, no voy a permitir que termines con este tema hasta que tenga tu palabra de que no te vas a vengar de tu tía por lo que ha dicho esta noche.

—Ya me he aburrido de ese tema.

—Qué lástima, porque yo todavía no he termi nado.

Terry se detuvo junto a una fuente e hizo girar a Candy hasta que quedó frente a él.

—Maldita sea, Can, ¿por qué te preocupa lo que le haga a Sara Leagan? Se merece pagar por insultarte y lo va a hacer. Y se terminó el asunto.

—El insulto fue para mí, no para ti. Elijo no vengarme y no voy a permitirte que lo hagas en mi nombre. ¿Me entiendes?

—Un insulto hacia ti —dijo con suavidad— es un insulto hacia mí.

—Terry lo digo en serio, no voy a permitir que te vengues por el más ligero desaire. —Candy le acarició dulcemente el rostro con las enguantadas puntas de los dedos—, Eres el cabeza de familia y debes cumplir tu papel. Si eliges vengarte de tu po bre tía, entonces sólo ensancharás las desavenencias que ya existen entre el resto de los Graham y tú.

—Diablos, Can...

—El título te obliga a ser generoso para con los miembros de la familia. Les debes protección. —Candy sonrió con calidez— Pero estoy se gura de que no necesitas que yo, te lo diga. Eres perfectamente consciente de tus propios deberes y responsabilidades hacia tu familia y sé que te vas a comportar como corresponde.

Terry la miró sombríamente.

—La última vez que me echaste un sermón acer ca de mis responsabilidades hiciste un trato conmi go. Cuando intentaste cumplirlo, terminaste comprometida. ¿Qué voy a obtener esta vez si me decido a abandonarme a un arranque de conducta madura y responsable?

Candy se concentró en ajustarse las gafas.

—De verdad, Terry no hay necesidad de reírte de mí por esto. Soy muy consciente de que la última vez las cosas no salieron como las planeamos.

—Te aseguro, Can, que no estoy bromeando. Levantó la mirada hacia él con cautela.

—¿No estás bromeando? ¿De verdad esperas que te de alguna recompensa por comportarte de una manera digna de tu rango?

—De tu idea de lo que es digno de mi rango —la corrigió con aire congraciador—. Y sí, creo que es justo que obtenga algo por mi esfuerzo, ¿y tú?

Candy no podía saber si hablaba en serio, pero tenía la desagradable impresión de que así era. En lo que a Terry concernía, otra vez le había arrebatado a su legítima presa. Suspiró.

—¿Qué tipo de recompensa tienes en mente?

—Voy a pensar en el asunto y luego te lo haré saber. —La mano de Terry se cerró alrededor de los hombros de Candy. La acercó hacia él, inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso rápido, fuerte y posesivo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía una expresión de meditativa intensidad—. Imagino que voy a pensar en algo que me lo compense.

Candy tembló bajo la oscura sensualidad de aquellas palabras. Dos noches atrás había aprendido el significado de la pasión y sabía que siempre aso ciaría la lección con Terry. Ahora le estaba di ciendo sin sutilezas que habría más lecciones. No sabía si sentirse alarmada o rebosante de felicidad.

Aún estaba confundida por las emociones que la habían asaltado cuando Terry la había acari ciado con tan asombrosa intimidad esa noche. Sabía que con cada día que pasaba de ese falso compromi so estaba más y más cautivada por el Ángel Caído. El sentido común le advertía que sería excesiva mente peligroso permitir que Terry le hiciera el amor más completamente de lo que ya lo había he cho, pero Candy no sabía con certeza si tenía la fuerza para detenerlo.

—Te estás comportando de manera difícil deli beradamente —lo acusó.

—Sí, lo sé, pero me divierte. —Terry descansó el pie sobre el borde de la fuente y sonrió— Bueno, ahora tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hablar contigo, querida.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Mi mensajero de Bow Street me ha traído un caso bastante curioso que necesita ser investigado. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría saberlo.

Candy se olvidó al instante de lo irritada que estaba con él.

—Terry qué maravilloso. Cuéntame. Me encantará ayudarte.

—No te estoy pidiendo ayuda —dijo con cui dado—. Pero pensé que disfrutarías de la oportuni dad de observar mis métodos.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? —preguntó. No te nía absolutamente ninguna intención de quedar relegada al papel de observadora, aunque se lo explica ría más tarde.

—La curiosa muerte que voy a investigar ha te nido lugar hace unos pocos días en Jaskin Castle. Tal vez te has enterado.

Candy arrugó el entrecejo.

—Un hombre llamado Hathaway cayó de una ventana alta y se rompió el cuello, creo. Se dice que estaba borracho en ese momento y se supuso que la muerte fue un desafortunado accidente.

—Alguien, a saber Lord Jaskin, aparentemen te no está tan seguro.

—¿Ha contratado a un mensajero de Bow Street para investigar el asunto?

—En la más estricta reserva. Nadie, incluso Jaskin, debe saber que yo voy a hacer la verdadera investigación. En lo que a él respecta, García está realizando la investigación.

—Sí, por supuesto. Entiendo tu deseo de man tener en secreto tu pasatiempo. Perfectamente com prensible, dada tu posición. Tampoco podrías ser tan eficaz en tu trabajo si todos supieran que estás en eso, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Terry esto es fascinante. ¿Qué vas a ha cer primero? Estoy ansiosa por aprender tus técnicas y métodos.

Le dirigió una mirada que se podría haber cali ficado de presumida.

—Primero, vamos a visitar el lugar de la muer te de Hathaway.

—Una idea sensata. —Candy golpeteó el abanico cerrado contra la mano enguantada de manera distraída—. Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener que ir a Jaskin Castle. ¿Cómo lo haremos sin dejar que alguien se entere de nuestro objetivo?

—Resulta que es muy fácil. Como de costumbre, he recibido otra invitación de Jaskin para una de las reuniones de fin de semana en su casa. Esta vez voy a aceptar a condición de que tú también seas invitada.

—Excelente. Pero ¿no va a parecer extraño que de pronto me inviten a una de las reuniones de Lord Jaskin? Nunca he estado en la lista de invitados.

—Nadie va a creer que es extraño. —Terry estaba claramente divertido ante la inocencia de Candy—. No cuando se den cuenta de que yo también acepto la invitación. En realidad, encontrarían extraño que no estuvieras tú también en Jaskin Castle.

Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y estudió con atención.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

Terry la atrajo hacia sí aún más de manera tal que las faldas de Candy le rozaban la pierna.

—Entiendo que no has ido a muchas reuniones de la sociedad, querida.

—No —admitió—. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que vas a comprender el atractivo de una reunión en una gran casa de campo una vez que hayas acudido a una.

Candy podía sentir la fuerza muscular del muslo. Terry aún tenía la bota apuntalada contra la fuente de manera tal que Candy estaba re costada ligeramente contra la parte interior de la pierna. La íntima posición en la que se encontraba hizo que Candy se estremeciera.

—Creo que los invitados disfrutan de varios juegos y pasatiempos en esas reuniones —dijo con rapidez en un intento por parecer experta en el tema de reuniones en casas particulares.

—Desde luego que sí. Y los juegos y pasatiempos más interesantes se juegan tarde, cuando todos ya se han retirado.

—No lo entiendo.

La boca de Terry se curvó ligeramente.

—Una reunión en una gran casa de campo pro porciona una oportunidad casi ilimitada de coqueteos y aventuras románticas, cariño.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ah.

—En una gran casa como Jaskin Castle hay literalmente docenas de habitaciones. Y todas están convenientemente situadas muy cerca la una de la otra.

Candy sintió que se ponía muy colorada.

—Cielo santo. No había pensado en ese aspecto.

—Tener una aventura aquí, en la ciudad, requiere planificación y cuidado —dijo Terry—. Pero en una reunión en una gran casa, tal como la que brinda Jaskin, uno sólo tiene que cruzar el pasillo para encontrase con la amante o... la prome tida —sonrió.

Candy levantó el mentón y le lanzó una se vera mirada.

—Cuento con que Lady Ponny insista en acompañarme.

—Cuento con ello. —Estaba claro que Terry no estaba preocupado ante la perspectiva de que Candy llevara consigo una dama de com pañía—. Mi secretario se asegurará de que ella también tenga su invitación.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Amanda Quick**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**El Peligro de la Pasión**

**Capitulo 8**

Terry dejó el taco y miró al puñado de ju gadores reunidos alrededor de la mesa de billar de Lord Jaskin.

—Si me disculpan, caballeros, creo que ya tengo suficiente de este juego por hoy.

—Vamos, vamos —protestó uno de los invita dos—. Debe darnos la oportunidad de volver a ganar un poco de lo que nos ha sacado esta tarde, Grandchester.

—Parece que no lo entiende, Bius —dijo Terry—. Estoy aburrido del juego.

—Déjenlo que se vaya —aconsejó otro hombre del otro lado de la mesa de tapete verde—. Supongo que Grandchester tiene en mente un entretenimiento más interesante.

Los hombres reunidos alrededor de la mesa rieron entre dientes e intercambiaron miradas intencionadas.

—Todos lo tenemos —refunfuñó otro de buen humor—. Por desgracia, todavía es algo temprano.

Uno de los jugadores miró a Terry.

—Si está ansioso por ver qué está haciendo su prometida en este momento, mire en los jardines del este. Creo que la encontrará allí ganando el con curso de arco para damas.

—Sin duda. —Terry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la gran biblioteca de Jaskin— ya se ha llevado todos los honores en el resto de los juegos que se han preparado para las damas hoy.

Mientras Terry había pasado el día con los demás caballeros que habían sido invitados a Jaskin Castle, Candy había estado ocupada con las damas probando los placeres de una reunión en una casa de campo. De manera típica en Candy se había lan zado a los entretenimientos de todo corazón.

Al mediodía, justo cuando estaba regresando de una excursión de pesca con los hombres, le llega ron noticias de que Candy había sido la primera en el complicado laberinto. A las dos de la tarde, mientras recorría los establos de su anfitrión, oyó que las damas habían regresado de la caminata a las viejas ruinas normandas. Al parecer, Candy había guiado al grupo en ambas direcciones y había hecho un bosquejo detallado del paisaje.

Esa tarde había ganado todos los concursos que se habían llevado a cabo en la amplia extensión de césped que había frente al castillo y se había apun tado para participar en la representación teatral para después de la cena esa noche.

Terry esperaba con ansia observar la actua ción de Candy como actriz. Sonrió, pensando en su madre.

Terry tenía el presentimiento de que Candy y su madre se habrían llevado bien desde un principio. Ambas eran mujeres con inteligencia, pasión e integridad. Una vez su padre le había dicho que tales mujeres eran escasas y que, si un hombre era lo suficientemente afortunado como para cono cer y retener a una, no existía un precio demasiado elevado que pagar.

Terry examinó los alrededores mientras se dirigía hacia la terraza a través del largo corredor. Jaskin Castle era un cavernoso montón de piedras viejas que se elevaban tres pisos sobre la tierra que lo rodeaba. Había sido construido durante el siglo an terior por un rico pero algo excéntrico mercader que había decidido elevarse al nivel de un caballero. En el intento por alcanzar su objetivo, había gastado una fortuna en su propiedad.

El resultado fue una monstruosidad de casa. Los pasillos parecían ser interminables. En el desayuno, Jaskin había admitido que no estaba seguro de cuántas habitaciones había en la casa y añadió que el piso superior y las habitaciones de la torre nunca se utilizaban en realidad, incluso cuando la casa es taba llena, tal como sucedía ese fin de semana.

Esa información había intrigado a Terry. Según todos los informes, Hathaway había caído de una habitación de la torre. Terry se preguntó qué había estado haciendo en esa parte inutilizada de la casa.

Esa noche, Candy y él investigarían un poco, pensó mientras se paseaba por la terraza. Candy disfrutaría enormemente de eso.

Vio que las damas estaban alineadas frente a los blancos de arco que estaban colocados en los jardi nes del este. Cada una sostenía un extravagante arco y una diminuta flecha que probablemente no hu biera tumbado a un ratón a quemarropa.

Había muchas risas entre las participantes y vivas de buen grado de parte del público. Terry estudió la muchedumbre con atención. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio que Stafford estaba en el grupo.

Era evidente que Stafford era un recién lle gado. Era indudable que no había estado por los alrededores la noche anterior ni esa mañana.

Terry notó que no había señales de la siempre vigilante esposa de Stafford.

Mientras Terry observaba, Stafford se pa seó hasta llegar a Candy y aparentemente se ofre ció a ayudarla con el arco. Candy sacudió la cabe za con firmeza. Stafford se encogió de hombros y caminó de regreso para unirse a la muchedumbre. Lady Ponny también estaba entre los espec tadores. Levantó la mirada, vio a Terry en la te rraza y agitó un pañuelo violeta que le hacía juego con el vestido. Luego se dio la vuelta para observar cómo Candy lanzaba el tiro.

Candy era la última de la fila, la única parti cipante que no estaba riendo nerviosamente ni le pedía con afectación a uno de los caballeros que le mostrara corno inclinar el arco. Sus gafas brillaban a la luz del sol mientras se concentraba con atención en el blanco. La seriedad de su expresión hizo que Terry sonriera.

El día estaba nublado. Una firme brisa hacía que las faldas color bronce de Candy se agitaran seductoramente entre sus piernas. Terry admiró los bonitos y pequeños tobillos durante un minuto entero antes de darse cuenta del hecho de que no era el único hombre que estaba haciendo eso. Miró a su lado y vio que su anfitrión había salido de la casa para unirse a él.

—Debo felicitarlo, Grandchester. Es una cosita ex trañamente atractiva. No del todo del estilo común. —Los ojos azul pálido de Lord Jaskin estaban fijos en Candy—. Había oído decir que su prometida era una Doña Original pero, según el decir general, es el único tipo de mujer que sería posible que le atrajera. ¿Es verdad que investiga fantasmas?

Terry le dirigió una especulativa mirada de soslayo a Jaskin. En realidad, el barón no era me jor ni peor que la mayoría de los demás caballeros de sociedad.

Terry sabía que había muchos que dirían que su propia reputación dejaba más que desear que la de Jaskin. Por ejemplo, la legitimidad del naci miento de Jaskin nunca había sido cuestionada.

Terry había realizado algunas averiguacio nes antes de dejar Londres, pero no había averigua do mucho más de Jaskin de lo que ya sabía. A pe sar de la tendencia a los generosos festejos en Jaskin Castle, no había rumores particularmente desagra dables acerca del hombre. Nadie lo había acusado de hacer trampas en las cartas, por ejemplo, no se había batido en duelos, no había ninguna indica ción de que frecuentara los mismos burdeles a los que había ido Hathaway.

Pero a Terry no terminaba de agradarle el hombre. En esos momentos lo estaba estudiando y pensó que sabía por qué. Había un frío interés sexual en los ojos de Jaskin mientras observaba a Candy. Terry sabía que, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que ya se había comprometido a pasar el fin de semana investigando la muerte de Hathaway, habría estado tentado de llevar a Candy de regreso a la ciudad de inmediato.

Pero Terry también sabía que, si tan sólo sugiriera marcharse, Candy se sentiría ultrajada. Estaba esperando las investigaciones de esa noche con tanto entusiasmo que él no podía desilusionarla.

—Mi prometida está muy interesada en fenó menos espectrales —dijo Terry sin inflexiones en el tono de voz.

—Fascinante. —Jaskin volvió la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Y alguna vez ha descubierto un verdadero fantasma?

—No.

—Una lástima. —Los pesados rasgos de Jaskin adquirieron una expresión pensativa—. En ocasiones me he preguntado si los fantasmas en reali dad existen.

—¿De verdad? —Terry se aferró a la pared de piedra que rodeaba la terraza y observó cómo Candy lanzaba la flecha—. ¿Qué es lo que le alarma del tema de los fantasmas, Jaskin? ¿Teme encontrarse con uno o es la posibilidad de convertirse en uno usted mismo lo que lo pone ansioso?

—Me ha interpretado mal, Grandchester. La idea de los fantasmas no me alarma en lo más mínimo. Sólo me intriga. Con frecuencia me encuentro consumido por el aburrimiento. Encontrarse con un fantasma sería una experiencia muy divertida, ¿no es así? Casi tan divertida como otras experiencias que me puedo imaginar.

Las manos de Terry apretaron con fuerza la pared de piedra.

—Le aconsejaría que fuera muy cauteloso acer ca de cómo decide aliviar el tedio.

—Quédese tranquilo, soy un hombre muy prudente, Grandchester—. Jaskin sonrió con satisfacción cuando la flecha de Candy se hundió cerca del centro del blanco—. Excelente tiro. Creo que su dama ha ganado, señor.

—Así es por lo general —dijo Terry. Ob servó que Stafford estaba aplaudiendo con gran entusiasmo.

—Estoy encantado de que finalmente haya acep tado una de mis invitaciones —dijo Jaskin. Todavía tenía los ojos sobre Candy—. Al principio me pre gunté qué lo había convencido a venir finalmente al campo. Pero cuando recibí su petición de una invita ción para su prometida y su amiga, Lady Ponny, entendí sus razones.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. —Jaskin lanzó una intencio nada risita entre dientes—. La vida en la ciudad puede ser algo restringida en algunos aspectos para una pareja prometida. Aquí, en el campo, las cosas son mucho más informales. Disfrute de este fin de semana, Grandchester.

—Tengo plena intención de hacerlo.

—Atiende, mi queridísimo Jack, alguien vie ne. Quizá sea Lord Turner. Huye. Huye de inmediato. No deben descubrirte aquí conmigo.

Sentada en un sofá de cretona en una pequeña habitación que miraba hacia una de las terrazas del castillo, Candy fruncía el ceño con intensidad ante la frase que estaba tratando de recordar.

Se había recluido en la silenciosa habitación media hora antes y había trabajado muy duro en su papel. Pero estaba llegando a la conclusión de que actuar era más difícil de lo que se había esperado.

La pequeña obra iba a ser puesta en escena más tarde. Ella iba a interpretar el papel de Prue, una joven cuyos padres estaban a punto de anunciar el compromiso con el misterioso Lord Turner. Ate rrorizada ante la unión, Prue estaba dispuesta a es caparse con el encantador y bien parecido Jack. Personalmente, Candy pensaba que Prue había elegido al hombre equivocado.

Intentó decir las frases en voz alta.

—Huye. Huye de inmediato. No deben des cubrirte aquí conmigo.

—No temas, cariño —dijo Michael, Lord Stafford, desde la puerta. Miró hacia atrás y lue go entró con rapidez en la habitación—. Es bastan te seguro.

—Michael. —Candy levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

—Sí, soy yo, querida. —Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y le lanzó una sonrisa de conspiración—. Las damas están todas arriba descansando antes de la cena y los caballeros están con Jaskin en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tienes un papel en la obra?

—No, mi queridísima Candy estoy aquí porque debo hablar contigo. —Michael atravesó la habitación y se arrodilló frente a ella. Le tomó una de las manos entre las suyas—. Querida, estaba an helando verte a solas.

Candy intentó liberar la mano con discre ción y fracasó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay tanto que explicar. —Michael besó la mano que había tomado—. Debes creerme cuando digo que nunca olvidé aquel verano mágico en Dorset.

—¿Qué verano? Tuvimos varios. De hecho, te nemos uno todos los años.

—Qué encantador ingenio, cariño. Pero sólo hay un verano que vive en mi corazón, mi queridísima Candy. —Los ojos de Michael se llenaron de emoción— y ése es el verano en que te conocí a ti. No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de lo que significábamos el uno para el otro.

—Michael, si no te molesta, tengo que concen trarme en aprender mis frases. —Candy intentó tirar de la mano y librarla una vez más.

Michael se aferró a su tesoro.

—No puedes saber lo que sentí cuando te vi otra vez en el parque el otro día. La visión de ti hizo regresar todos los recuerdos. Cariño, mi vida ha es tado tan vacía sin ti.

—Michael, estás casado. Difícilmente puedes decir que tu vida está vacía.

—Pero así es. Estoy tan solo, amor mío. Debes saber que mi casamiento es una unión sin amor, me obligaron por el bien de la familia y el título. Mi esposa no entiende mis necesidades.

Candy comenzó a irritarse.

—Al parecer yo tampoco las entendía. Si así hubiera sido, me habría dado cuenta antes de que sólo te estabas, divirtiendo conmigo aquel verano en Dorset.

—Cariño, nada más alejado de la verdad. Sólo el más estricto sentido de familia me obligó a dejar te. No tenía opción, mi amor.

—Al comienzo del verano me podrías haber di cho que no eras libre de amar a quién quisieras —dijo Candy secamente—. No me gustó ser la última en saberlo.

—Discúlpame, no podía soportar decírtelo—Michael dejó caer rápidos besos sobre la pal ma—Confieso que los momentos en que estuve contigo fueron robados, querida. Era todo lo que podía darte, todo lo que podía darme a mí mis mo. Y no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, creo que fue suficiente para mí —dijo Candy.

Michael sonrió con tristeza.

—No me puedes ocultar tus verdaderos sen timientos, Candy. Sé que tu amor por mí era demasiado bueno y puro como para que se haya extinguido.

—Me temo que no era tan magnífico ni puro, porque parece ser que se apagó como una vela.

—Entonces me voy a dedicar a reencender las cenizas que sé que deben estar brillando en algún lugar dentro de ti —prometió Michael.

Candy se preguntó fugazmente cómo podría haber tomado en serio a Michael ese verano en Dorset. Por supuesto, se recordó a sí misma, enton ces era tres años más joven. Y todavía no había cono cido a Terry.

—No creo que Grandchester aprecie tus esfuer zos —dijo Candy secamente.

—Grandchester. Ese canalla. —Michael le apretó aún más la mano—. No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con el mismísimo Ángel Caído. Eres una mujer de calor y luz de sol. Me duele pensar en ti atrapada entre los brazos de un hombre tan frío.

Candy arrugó el entrecejo.

—Grandchester no es frío en absoluto.

—Dicen que tiene hielo en las venas.

—Tonterías —dijo Candy con vigor—. Hace tanto tiempo que se comporta como si así fuera que creo que él mismo lo cree. Lleva el talento de la interpretación en la sangre. Pero con toda seguridad no tiene hielo en las venas.

Michael le lanzó una mirada de lástima.

—Querida, eres demasiado generosa. No en tiendes cuán peligroso es en realidad Grandchester. Por el bien de lo que alguna vez compartimos, debes escucharme. No debes permitir que te arrastre el Señor del Otro Mundo.

—Temo que tengo toda la intención de arras trarla conmigo, Stafford —dijo Terry desde el umbral. Tenía la voz peligrosamente suave y muy muy fría—. Así que le aconsejaría que soltara de in mediato la mano de mi prometida.

Michael dejó caer la mano de Candy como si le quemara. Se puso de pie de un salto.

—Grandchester.

Candy le sonrió a Terry.

—Hola, Grandchester. No te he oído entrar.

—Obviamente. —Terry holgazaneaba en el umbral, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Mantenía la atención sobre Michael—. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Estamos actuando —dijo Candy con dul zura—. Nada más. ¿No es verdad, Lord Stafford?

Michael se sonrojó.

—Sí —tartamudeó—. Estamos actuando. Es taba ayudando a Candy... quiero decir, a la señorita White..., a que practicara sus frases.

—Huye —murmuró Candy con su mejor tono melodramático—. Huye de inmediato. No necesito su ayuda, señor. Grandchester me puede ayu dar a recordar mi diálogo.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Michael hizo correr el dedo debajo del borde de la corbata ceñidamente anudada—. Si me disculpa, señorita White. —Adiós, Lord Stafford.

Michael se dirigió hacia la puerta con expresión preocupada. Estaba claro que no estaba del todo segu ro de si Terry se iba a mover. En el último momen to Terry dio un indolente paso a un lado. Michael se movió furtiva y rápidamente y huyó de allí. Terry levantó una ceja cuando miró a Candy.

—¿Actuando?

—Sí y sabes, Grandchester, descubrí que actuar es muy difícil.

—Eso es lo que mi madre siempre decía.

—No entiendo cómo los del elenco vamos a lograr aprendernos las frases para esta noche.

—La mayor parte del elenco no se va a moles tar. —Terry se acercó a ella—. Sencillamente, las leerán sobre el escenario.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo el tiempo? —Candy sonrió con pesar.— En reali dad es una obra muy tonta.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, trata de una dama que está comprometida con un hombre muy interesante llamado Lord Turner. Pero ella cree tontamente que está enamorada de una criatura en extremo estúpida llamada Jack. Si yo fuera ella, le diría adiós a Jack y permitiría que me arras trara el misterioso Lord Turner.

—¿De verdad? —Terry la puso de pie y la enmarcó el rostro con las manos.

—Sin ninguna duda. —Contuvo el aliento, preguntándose si la iba a besar—. Eso es exactamente lo que haría.

—Estoy encantado de oírlo. —Le rozó ligera mente la boca con la suya—. Bueno, entonces, ¿quie res que te ayude a aprender tu parte?

—¿Te molestaría?

—En absoluto. Llevo la interpretación en la sangre ya lo sabes.

Más tarde, esa noche, Candy despidió a la molesta doncella que le había sido asignada a ella y a muchas otras damas y comenzó a pasearse por la al coba. El silencio había caído sobre Jaskin Castle. Todos los invitados se habían retirado a sus habita ciones después de una noche de teatro, juegos de cartas y bebidas.

Candy había estado muy orgullosa de su pri mer intento de pisar las tablas. Fue la única que ha bía recordado su parte y se sintió ridículamente complacida cuando Terry aplaudió sonoramente en respuesta a su actuación.

Pero en esos momentos estaba lista para la ver dadera aventura de la noche. Candy se había quitado la ropa de dormir tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras la doncella.

Se había vuelto a vestir con rapidez con un grueso vestido de lana que había llevado consigo para la ocasión y ahora esperaba con impaciencia a que Terry la fuera a buscar para poder comenzar las investigaciones.

Pareció que transcurría una eternidad antes de que la puerta se abriera de improviso y Terry entrara silenciosamente en la habitación. Miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro cuando le hizo una seña.

—¿Estás lista?

—Por supuesto. —Candy tomó una vela apa gada y corrió hacia la puerta—. ¿Qué te ha retenido?

—Estaba esperando a que disminuyera un poco el tráfico en el pasillo. —Sonrió—. ¿Sabías que el joven Bius tiene una aventura con Lady McGregor?

—¿Lady McGregor? —Candy estaba asombra da—. Pero si le debe de doblar la edad. Además, está casada.

—Si recuerdas, su esposo está en la ciudad. —Terry le tocó los labios con el dedo—. Ahora, ni una palabra hasta que lleguemos a las escaleras.

La tomó de la mano y la guió con rapidez por el silencioso pasillo. Candy se dio cuenta de que aún no tenían necesidad de la vela. La luz del candelabro de pared iluminaba lo suficiente como para distinguir las puertas y las escaleras. Al pare cer, Lord Jaskin era muy consciente de los hábi tos nocturnos de sus invitados.

La escalera que llevaba al tercer piso era algo completamente distinto. Estaba absolutamente a oscuras y una fría corriente se hacía sentir entre las faldas del abrigado vestido de Candy.

Terry no permitió que Candy encendiera la vela hasta que llegaron a la parte superior de las esca leras y quedaron fuera de la vista, en las profundas sombras del pasillo más alto. Cuando la cerilla osciló y co bró vida, Terry la tomó y la mantuvo en alto.

—¿Cómo vamos a saber en qué habitación es taba Hathaway cuando murió?

—Hice que mi valet realizara hoy temprano unas discretas investigaciones entre los criados —explicó Terry—. Uno le dijo que era la habitación de la torre sur.

—Hace mucho frío aquí arriba. —Candy se frotó los brazos con energía mientras caminaban hacia el ala sur del irregular castillo.

—Jaskin dijo que nunca se usaba este piso. No tiene sentido gastar la calefacción aquí.

—Si este piso nunca se utiliza, ¿qué estaba ha ciendo Hathaway aquí arriba la noche en que murió? —preguntó Candy.

—Una pregunta muy buena, querida. —Terry se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada al final del corredor—. Esta debe ser la alcoba.

Candy intentó hacer girar el picaporte.

—Está cerrada con llave.

—Yo me ocupo de ello. Ten, sostén la vela.

Candy tomó la vela. Lo observó con admira ción mientras Terry se sacaba un corto trozo de metal de la manga y lo metía con cuidado dentro de la cerradura.

—Ábrete para mí, cariño —le susurró Terry a la cerradura—. Eso es, querida, déjame entrar. Dame lo que deseo. Ah, sí. Eso es. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Hermoso.

Hubo un pequeño chasquido. Terry hizo girar el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Las bisagras chirriaron de manera espectral.

Candy estaba impresionada.

—Muy astuto, milord.

Terry sonrió débilmente mientras entraba en la habitación.

—Gracias, querida. Siempre es agradable que se aprecien los pequeños logros de uno.

—Debes enseñarme a hacer eso —dijo Candy.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una idea sensata. Si te enseño todos mis trucos, tal vez decidas no se guir más conmigo.

—Tonterías. —Candy comenzó a seguirlo dentro de la oscura alcoba—. Somos un equipo, milord. Debemos compartir nuestra experiencia con el... Cielo santo. —Jadeó cuando una ola de profun do e implacable frío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Terry entre las sombras.

—No lo sé. —Candy miró la vela que tenía en la mano, completamente segura de que se había apagado. Pero la llama aún ardía—. Está helado aquí arriba.

—No más que en el corredor.

—Yo siento muchísimo más frío. —Levantó la vela y miró a su alrededor.

El mobiliario se limitaba a una cama de aspecto extraño con postes de hierro, un macizo armario, una mesa y pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas.

—Todo es negro —susurró Candy con asom bro—. Las cortinas, la ropa de cama, la alfombra. Todo. —Levantó aún más la vela y escudriñó dos cade nas que colgaban de la pared—. ¿Qué podría ser eso?

Terry caminó por la habitación y examinó las cadenas.

—Grilletes.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Qué extraño! ¿Supones que esto fue un calabozo alguna vez?

—No. Los calabozos por lo general se constru yen debajo de la casa, no en la parte superior.

—Una decoración muy poco corriente.

—Sí. —Terry tomó la vela de manos de Candy y comenzó a moverse con lentitud por la habitación.

Candy temblaba mientras lo observaba. Pensó que, sin duda, allí hacía mucho más frío que en el pasillo. Se preguntó por qué Terry no había sen tido la diferencia. No era sólo el frío de la habitación lo que la molestaba, había una desagradable sensa ción de oscuridad y sombras que no tenía nada que ver con la penumbra común de la noche.

—Terry pasa algo muy malo con esta alco ba —dijo con urgencia.

La miró con preocupación.

—Maldición. Estás asustada. No tendría que haberte traído aquí. Vamos, te voy a llevar de regreso a tu habitación.

—No. —Logró una apresurada sonrisa de tranqui lidad—. No, estoy muy bien. Sólo tengo algo de frío.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres regresar a tu habitación?

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de observar tus técnicas de investigación? Definitivamente, no —dijo con firmeza—. Continúa, milord.

Le lanzó una última mirada de especulación.

—Muy bien. Pero si te alarmas más, debes decirme de inmediato. No voy a permitir que te aterrorices por este asunto.

—Te aseguro que no estoy aterrorizada en ab soluto. —Candy buscó una manera de cambiar de tema—. Sabes, no me puedo imaginar que se utilice esta alcoba como habitación de huéspedes. Es demasiado rara.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Terry se detuvo frente al armario y lo abrió—. Pocos invi tados de la casa se sentirían cómodos en este dor mitorio.

—¿Hay algo dentro de ese armario? —Candy dio un paso para acercase más, momentáneamente distraída ante la expresión de intensa concentración que vio en el rostro de Terry.

—No, parece vacío. —Terry se inclinó ha cia el armario en sombras—. Pero hay varios cajones construidos dentro.

—Déjame ver. —Candy miró dentro. Varias hileras de cajones ocupaban la mayor parte del espa cio—. Me pregunto qué se guardaría aquí.

—No tengo idea. —Comenzó a abrir sistemáti camente los pequeños cajones.

Estaban todos vacíos excepto el último de la esquina inferior derecha. Terry estaba a punto de cerrarlo como los demás, cuando se detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Candy estaba de puntillas, tratando de escudriñar por encima del hombro de Terry. Vio el brillo del oro en una esquina del pequeño cajón—. Una moneda.

—No, un botón. —Terry extrajo el peque ño objeto de oro del cajón y lo sostuvo frente a la vela—. Está grabado. —Lo estudió con mayor aten ción—, Los príncipes de la Virtud.

Candy arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Virtud? ¿Crees que el botón pertenece a un evangelista?

—Lo dudo. —Terry estaba pensativo—. Los miembros de algunos clubes de caballeros a menu do hacen grabar en los botones el nombre de los clubes articulares.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un club lla mado Los príncipes de la Virtud?

—No —admitió Terry—. No. Pero tal vez pueda enterarme de algo al respecto cuando regrese mos a la ciudad. —Dejó caer el botón en el bolsillo y cerró el cajón.

—Supongo que no es muy probable que el botón nos dé algún indicio acerca de la naturaleza de la muer te de Hathaway —dijo Candy desilusionada—Dudo de que haya alguna relación. Sospecho que hace años que el botón yace allí dentro del cajón.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo Terry enigmáticamente. Hizo ademán de cerrar las puertas del armario y se detuvo. Se inclinó hacia adelante una vez más.

—¿Qué?

—Es una unión poco común en la madera —dijo Terry.

Candy se acercó más para mirar.

—Me recuerda al tipo de unión que encontré en la sección del suelo que ocultaba las joyas Ponny.

—Creo que hay una falsa pared en este armario.—Terry empujó la parte posterior del armario a manera de experimento. No sucedió nada—. Pro bablemente haya un resorte oculto por algún lado.

Candy se dirigió al costado del armario para echar un vistazo desde el exterior.

—El armario está directamente contra la pa red, Terry. Incluso aunque lograras abrir la par te posterior, sólo encontrarías piedra detrás.

—Sin embargo, me gustaría solucionar este pequeño misterio. —Terry continuó examinan do el interior el armario.

Candy entendía el ímpetu que lo impulsa ba. Ella también tenía curiosidad por observar si había un mecanismo oculto diseñado para abrir la parte posterior del armario.

Se arrodilló para ver si había alguna señal de algu na palanca o resorte debajo del armario. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró un pequeño objeto debajo de la cama.

—Terry aquí hay algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Está debajo de la cama. Una pequeña caja, creo. —Candy gateó a cuatro patas hacia la cama—. Sostén la vela un poco más abajo.

—Déjame a mí. —Terry se inclinó y le dio un tirón hacia arriba—. No sabemos qué otra cosa puede haber bajo la maldita cama.

Candy arrugó la nariz ante las anchas espaldas de Terry mientras éste se apoyaba sobre una rodilla.

—Muy bien, pero quiero que recuerdes que he sido yo quien ha visto esta Prueba en particular, sea lo que fuera.

—Yo hubiera llegado a explorar debajo de la cama a su debido tiempo. —Terry estiró la mano debajo de la cama y levantó un pequeño objeto.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Candy con ansie dad—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Una caja de tabaco.

—¿Hay algo más ahí debajo? —preguntó Candy.

—Sólo un orinal. —Terry se puso de pie e hizo girar la pequeña caja de tabaco entre las manos. La abrió—. Todavía hay algo de tabaco dentro. —Sostuvo la caja cerca de la nariz e inhaló con cuidado—. Un aroma muy característico.

—Me alegro de que no utilices tabaco —comen tó Candy—. Es un hábito muy molesto.

—Pero también es muy común. Y ésta es una caja de tabaco. Se parece a docenas de cajas que los caballeros llevan en la ciudad. —Terry se puso de pie—. Con todo, esta mezcla es muy poco común. Podría ser posible descubrir qué estanquero la creó y para quién fue creada.

—Tal vez le perteneció a Hathaway, lo cual nos va a decir poco.

—No estoy tan seguro de ello. —Terry re corrió la oscura habitación con otra intensa mirada—. Uno pensaría que si le perteneció a Hathaway, se habría caído por la ventana junto con él. A menos que haya habido una lucha en esta habitación antes de que él muriera y de alguna manera la caja se le cayera del bolsillo.

Candy lo miró fijamente.

—¿Crees que éste es realmente un caso de ase sinato?

—Es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Pero, a cada minuto, la investigación se pone más interesante—Fue hasta la ventana y corrió las pesadas cortinas. Candy estudió la gran ventana.

—Sería difícil caer desde ahí, a menos que uno estuviera de pie en la repisa.

—Sí. Pero está claro que uno podría empujar a un hombre por encima de la repisa —dijo Terry. Candy volvió a estremecerse cuando la asaltó otra ola de profundo e interminable frío.

—O se podría saltar.

Bruscamente, se sintió inundada de emociones que parecían emanar de alguna otra fuente y no de ella misma. La ira y el terror se mezclaron en su interior por un instante e hicieron que sintiera otro escalofrío. Candy tambaleó ante el feroz ataque y sin embargo entendió que ella no era quien en reali dad sentía esas horrorosas sensaciones.

Alguien más había experimentado esas terribles sensaciones en aquella alcoba. Otra mujer. Candy estaba segura de eso.

—¿Candy? —Terry sostuvo la vela en alto y fijó la mirada en el rostro de Candy—. ¿Qué pasa?

Levantó la mirada hacia él, deseando que Terry entendiera.

—Creo que me estoy encontrando con el pri mer fantasma de verdad.

—Basta. —La tomó por el brazo y se dirigió con determinación hacia la puerta—. Esto ha sido demasiado para ti. Voy a sacarte de aquí enseguida.

—Terry no es mi imaginación. Te lo juro, algo terrible ha ocurrido aquí. No estoy del todo segura de que tenga que ver con Hathaway. Puedo sentir la presencia de una mujer.

—Cálmate, cariño.

—Pero, Terry...

La había arrastrado a través de la puerta. Se de tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para cerrar la alcoba con llave y luego la apremió con rapidez por el negro corredor hacia las escaleras.

Candy estaba consternada.

—Crees que estoy permitiendo que mi imagi nación se apodere de mis sentidos, ¿no es así?

—Eres una mujer muy creativa e inteligente, querida. Tales talentos a veces tienen sus desventajas.

—Pamplinas. Terribles acontecimientos tuvie ron lugar en esa habitación, Terry. Tal vez estén relacionados con la muerte de Hathaway, tal vez no. Pero te juro que ahí ha sucedido algo espantoso.

—No te lo discuto, Can. —Terry la arrastró rápidamente por el largo corredor hacia las escaleras.

—No me crees —dijo.

—Admito que no creo en fantasmas. También admito que tengo una gran preferencia por las pruebas fuertes y sólidas antes de llegar a alguna conclusión.

—En otras palabras, crees que soy víctima de una imaginación demasiado activa.

—Querida, el hecho de que decidieras investi gar los fenómenos espectrales como pasatiempo indica que tu imaginación es ciertamente muy activa. No te ofendas, pero debes entender que mi propio pasatiempo requiere un enfoque más estrictamente investigador.

—¡Qué! ¿Crees que tu enfoque es superior al mío?

—Tal vez no en el caso de fenómenos espectrales, pero cuando se trata de investigar un crimen, sin duda.

—Eso es algo insoportablemente arrogante y altanero por tu parte —anunció Candy—. Mis métodos son tan científicos como los tuyos.

Sin ninguna advertencia, la puerta que estaban pasando hacia la derecha giró de pronto hacia den tro. Hubo un sonido de una rascadura y luego una vela osciló. Un hombre viejo con una barba rala fijó la mirada en ellos.

—¿Qué demonios? —Terry colocó a Candy detrás de sí de un tirón y giró con rapidez para enfrentarse a la figura marchita que estaba en el umbral—. ¿Quién es usted?

El viejo no le hizo caso y miró a Candy con ojos húmedos.

—No eres ella. —El rostro de profundas arru gas se vino abajo con obvio desencanto.

—¿Disculpe? —Candy estaba de puntillas para mirarlo desde su posición exactamente detrás del hombro derecho de Terry.

—He dicho que no eres ella. —El viejo tenía la mirada desviada—. Estoy escondido aquí arriba desde que ella murió en la otra habitación. He estado esperando a que viniera. Imaginé que vendría a buscar a los demás. La quería ver por mí mismo.

—¿A quién estaba esperando ver? —preguntó Terry.

—La pobre chica que saltó y se mató desde la habitación maldita. —El hombre dirigió una astuta mirada a Terry—. Yo fui el que la encontró, ¿sabe?

—No, no lo sabía —dijo Terry.

—La encontré en el arroyo. Dijeron que se ha bía caído y ahogado, pero yo la vi saltar. Llevaron el cuerpo al arroyo y la arrojaron allí para que las gen tes pensaran que se había caído y ahogado. Yo sé que no fue así.

Candy se dio cuenta de que el hombre esta ba medio loco, pero que se creía cada una de las palabras que estaba diciendo.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Kuki. Mediotonto Kuki, me llaman. —Kuki se rió silenciosamente y reveló una boca que casi no tenía ningún diente.

—¿Cuándo saltó la muchacha, Kuki? —pre guntó Terry.

—Hace mucho. —Ahora Kuki hablaba con voz monótona. Sus ojos parecían estar concentrados en algo muy lejano—. Pero no lo he olvidado.

—¿Hathaway fue el responsable de que saltara? —quiso saber Terry.

—Todos fueron responsables. —Kuki asintió conocedoramente—. Y todos van a pagar. Ya lo verá. Todos van a pagar. Sabe, los maldijo antes de saltar. Les dijo que sería vengada. Ahora ya ha empezado.

—¿Ella ha vuelto por Hathaway? —Candy se aferró del brazo de Terry—. ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir, señor Kuki?

—Volverá por los otros también. —Kuki se apartó del umbral y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—Espere. ¿Quiénes son los demás? —pregun tó Terry rápidamente—. ¿Cuándo saltó la muchacha?

Pero Kuki no le prestó atención. Tarareó algo desentonadamente y siguió caminando por el pasi llo. Terry hizo ademán de ir tras él.

—Déjalo tranquilo —dijo Candy—. El pobre hombre está loco. Si intentas preguntarle más cosas, sólo lo vas a agitar. No hay manera de saber qué puede hacer. Puede causar un alboroto y alarmar a toda la casa. Echaría a perder las posibilidades que tenemos de completar la investigación.

—Maldita sea, sabe algo de este asunto. —Terry lo observó con frustración mientras Kuki daba la vuelta a una esquina del oscuro pasillo y se perdía de vista.

—Tal vez menos de lo que crees —dijo Candy pensativamente—. Parecía estar sufriendo de algún tipo de delirio. La muerte de la muchacha puede ser sólo una vieja leyenda que de alguna manera se le ha mezclado con la muerte de Hathaway.

—¿Quién supones que es?

—No tengo ni idea. Tal vez un viejo criado de la familia que se jubiló hace mucho. —Candy sonrió—. O tal vez era un fantasma.

Terry la miró ceñudamente mientras la to maba del brazo y la guiaba hacia las escaleras.

—Ese no era ningún fantasma.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca te has encontrado con ninguno.

—Cuando vea uno, lo reconoceré. —Terry alcanzó las escaleras y apagó la vela. Había un débil resplandor de los candelabros del piso más abajo—Tú, por otra parte, has visto demasiados esta noche.

—Tonterías. No voy a permitir que hagas que parezca como si yo tuviera el hábito de ver apariciones. Te aseguro que no. El hecho de que sintiera algo extra ño en esa alcoba no significa que sea débil mental.

—Shh. —Terry se detuvo a medio camino por las escaleras.

Se aplastó contra la pared y tomó a Candy en los brazos. Se volvió hacia ella para que el rostro le quedara oculto contra el pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —musitó Candy contra la camisa.

—Silencio —le susurró en el oído—. El tráfico en el pasillo parece estar animado otra vez.

—Ah.

En algún lugar del pasillo se cerró una puerta. Terry esperó un momento más antes de soltar a Candy.

—Creo que estamos a salvo. Era Hamilton. Ha pasado de puntillas por la parte inferior de las escaleras y no ha levantado la mirada. Vamos, regrese mos a tu alcoba. La próxima tal vez no tengamos tanta suerte.

—Esto es verdaderamente emocionante, ¿no es así, Terry? —Candy permitió que la tironeara con rapidez hacia la parte inferior de las escaleras—Creo que voy a disfrutar enormemente de nuestra sociedad.

—Confío en que sí, cariño —murmuró él—. Por desgracia yo temo que mis nervios sufran algo por la experiencia.

Alcanzaron la puerta de la alcoba de Candy sin más incidentes. Candy pudo sentir el suspiro de alivio de Terry. Éste abrió la puerta.

Candy oyó el chirrido de otra puerta del pasi llo. Entró con rapidez en la habitación y giró para asegurase de que quienquiera que estuviese andando por el pasillo en esos momentos no viera a Terry.

Terry estaba exactamente detrás de ella. Cerró la puerta con tanta suavidad que no hizo ningún ruido.

—¡Maldición! —Soltó el picaporte—. Ha estado cerca.

—Sí, pero ahora estamos a salvo. —Candy encendió una vela. La oscilante llama reveló la re suelta expresión del rostro de Terry. Lo miró con sorpresa—. ¿Pasa algo malo? Estoy segura de que podrás volver a tu propia habitación dentro de un minuto o dos.

—Ya que estamos —dijo Terry—, hay algo que deseo hablar contigo. —Recorrió a Candy con una mirada de inequívoca posesión—. Ahora parece ser tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Candy sonrió, aún rebosante de entusiasmo.

—Supongo que quieres analizar los resultados de la investigación de esta noche. Deberíamos tomar algunos apuntes. Dame un momento y traeré mi diario.

—Más tarde. —Los ojos de Terry relucían brillantes a la luz de la vela—. Lo que quiero hablar ahora es de un carácter mucho más personal.

—¿Personal?

—Sí.

Dio dos pasos hacia ella y la tomó entre los brazos.

—Muy personal.

El suave golpe a la puerta llegó justo cuando Terry cubría la boca de Candy con la suya propia.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Amanda Quick**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**El Peligro de la Pasión**

**Capitulo 9**

—Maldita sea. —Terry interrumpió el beso y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Nunca había teni do un aspecto más peligroso—. ¿Quién, en nombre del demonio, cree que puede golpear a la puerta de tu alcoba a esta hora de la noche?

—No tengo idea. —Ella arrugó el entrecejo con preocupación mientras veía la fría furia que había co brado vida en la refulgente mirada de Terry—. Por amor de Dios, cálmate. Sin duda es Lady Ponny. Tal vez necesite ayuda.

—No es probable. —Terry giró sobre los talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Alarmada ante la actitud amenazante de Terry Candy lo quiso agarrar del brazo y falló.

—Terry espera. No debes abrir mi puerta.

—Indudablemente, tú no vas a responder a esa llamada.

—Piensa en lo que vas a hacer. —Candy co rrió tras él—. Este no es un enfoque lógico y racional del asunto.

—Estás equivocada, Can. Es una táctica muy lógica. Mi enfoque va a ser extremadamente efectivo para poner fin a futuras visitas nocturnas por parte de quien quiera que esté en el pasillo.

—Debo recordarte que va a ser extremadamen te difícil romper nuestro compromiso si la gente cree que tenemos el hábito de compartir la alcoba. Todo el asunto ya es suficientemente desagradable.

Hubo otro suave golpe inquisitivo a la puerta. Terry le lanzó una burlona mirada de soslayo.

—Mi querida, no conoces el significado de la palabra desagradable.

Candy ya había tenido demasiado.

—Esto es una tontería. No estás pensando con claridad. Es obvio que las emociones masculinas te están gobernando la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? —Terry tenía la mano en el pi caporte—. ¿Y exactamente qué harías tú en estas cir cunstancias, señorita White?

—Lo más práctico. Entrar en el armario y que darme allí mientras yo me encargo de esto.

Le dirigió una mirada de completa increduli dad. Luego abrió la puerta de un tirón. Candy estaba tan irritada ante la arrogante conducta de Terry que por unos segundos no registró la identidad del visitante nocturno. Se que dó boquiabierta cuando reconoció a Michael.

Lord Stafford estaba de pie en el pasillo ata viado con pantuflas y una bata azul oscuro bordada con el escudo de la familia. No reconoció enseguida a Terry porque estaba demasiado ocupado mi rando a la izquierda del pasillo para asegurarse de que aún estuviera vacío.

—Buenas noches, Stafford —dijo Terry con voz que podría haber congelado a los fuegos del infierno—. Para ser eficientes, podríamos saltarnos las formalidades. Vayamos directo al grano. Voy a hacer que mis padrinos desafíen a los suyos en cuanto regresemos a Londres.

—¿Qué? —Michael dio un buen salto de unos seis centímetros. Giró la cabeza con un chasquido mientras clavaba la mirada en Terry con creciente horror—. Maldición. Grandchester, discúlpeme. Pa rece ser que he llamado a la puerta equivocada.

—Una brillante observación. Indudablemente, la puerta equivocada.

—Ha sido un error, se lo aseguro —tartamu deó Michael.

—Un error que va a pagar caro.

—Vamos, mire —barboteó Michael—Segura mente no pensará desafiarme por llamar a su puerta.

—Ésta no es mi puerta —dijo Terry. Michael fingió una desconcertada confusión.

—¿Ah, no? Pero está de pie en el umbral. Me temo que no entiendo.

—Es la puerta de mi prometida, Stafford y lo sabe perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, no ten go intención de discutir ese asunto ahora. Prefiero hacerlo con pistolas.

Michael estaba afligido.

—Ha sido una verdadera equivocación, se lo aseguro. Tenía la impresión de que era la puerta de otra dama. Una dama mayor. Casada hace años. En estas circunstancias, estoy seguro de que compren derá que difícilmente pueda revelar su nombre, pero desde luego, no era la señorita White.

—Buenas noches, Stafford.

Michael estaba claramente desesperado.

—Señor, no puede ser que quiera desafiarme por esto.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. —Terry comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

Candy colocó la mano sobre el brazo de Terry para frenarlo.

—Milord, deje de hacer todo este alboroto. —Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Michael—. Estoy segu ra de que Lord Stafford no tenía intenciones de insultarlo.

—En absoluto. —Michael le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Candy—. La puerta equivocada. Ese es el problema. Todas son confusamente parecidas en ese maldito pasillo.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Candy se preguntó por qué no había notado antes lo blando y vano que era Michael—. Creo entender cómo pudo haber pasado. Por cierto, hay una gran actividad en el pasillo esta noche, ¿no es así? Una se pregunta cómo po drían hacer los invitados para poder dormir.

Terry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Mantente al margen de esto, Can.

—No, no lo haré —dijo con calma—. Deja de intentar atemorizar a Lord Stafford. Ha cometi do un error y está muy arrepentido.

—Va a estar aún más arrepentido cuando ter mine con él —prometió Terry.

Michael retrocedió ante el miedo.

—Milord, le ruego que me disculpe. Le asegu ro que todo esto es un grave malentendido.

—¿Lo ves, Grandchester? Stafford se ha dis culpado. —Candy sonrió benignamente a los dos hombres, pero clavó en Terry una resuel ta mirada—. Y vas a aceptar amablemente la dis culpa antes de que atraigamos una inapropiada atención.

Terry miró a Michael con ojos entornados.

—Me encargaré de usted más tarde, Stafford

—Grandchester, se está comportando de manera extremadamente irracional —dijo Stafford frenéticamente. .

—Sí, así es, Grandchester. —Candy le tiró inú tilmente del brazo—. Ahora, termina con toda esta es tupidez de inmediato. —Se volvió hacia Michael—, Buenas noches, milord. Le puedo asegurar que este asunto está terminado. Grandchester no va a desafiarlo.

Michael no parecía estar seguro, pero sí espe ranzado. Dio un paso hacia atrás e inclinó la cabeza con rígida formalidad.

—Buenas noches, señorita White. Otra vez lamento mucho haberla molestado a esta hora.

—No se preocupe. Últimamente me parece que estoy de aquí para allá a horas inusitadas con sorpren dente frecuencia. —Candy estiró el brazo alrededor de Terry y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Terry se volvió hacia ella. Aún estaba ar diendo de ira.

—No te atrevas a volver a interferir así otra vez. No lo voy a tolerar.

Candy lo miró con cautela, pero no retrocedió.

—Te comportas de manera irracional. Y comple tamente ilógica, Stafford cometió un sencillo error.

—De ninguna manera. Se ha presentado aquí, en esta puerta en particular, a esta hora indecente, para verte a ti.

Candy ignoró sus palabras.

—¿Por qué habría de querer hacer eso?

—Porque te desea, pequeña tonta inocente. No te tomó hace tres años y ahora se está preguntando qué se perdió.

Candy se sonrojó.

—No seas estúpido.

Terry se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre ella.

—Estoy mirando los hechos.

—No sabes nada de la situación.

—Tu hermano me ha contado toda la historia —dijo Terry.

—¿Ah, sí? —Eso detuvo a Candy por un ins tante—. Bueno, te aseguro que cualquiera que fueran los sentimientos de Lord Stafford por mí hace tres años ya hace mucho que desaparecieron. Se casó con otra y ése es el fin del asunto.

—Parece ser que no. —El brillo de la vela hacía que los planos del rostro de Terry adquirieran rasgos diabólicos—. Al menos por su parte. ¿Y por tu parte, Can? ¿Qué sientes por él después de todo este tiempo?

—Indudablemente, no estoy enamorada de él, si eso es lo que te preocupa, milord. —Candy levantó la barbilla—. Aunque no puedo entender que sea asunto tuyo.

—Sin ninguna duda, es asunto mío. —Terry cruzó airosamente la habitación—. Además, no de bes comportarte como si mi interés por el asunto fuera algo inusitado o extraño. Por si no lo recuer das, estamos comprometidos.

Aquella actitud arrogante hacia el compromiso enfureció a Candy.

—Tú pareces ser el que últimamente sufre de lapsos de memoria. ¿O te has olvidado de que, nues tro compromiso es un engaño?

Terry enroscó una mano alrededor del pilar de la cama y la miró con ojos velados e inescrutables.

—Deseo hablarte acerca de nuestro compromiso. Ya estoy harto de esta tontería.

El desánimo invadió a Candy.

—¿Deseas terminarlo tan pronto? —perdió el hilo del habla mientras buscaba torpemente un motivo lógico y racional que impidiera lo inevita ble—. ¿Y qué hay de nuestra investigación?

—Olvídate de la maldita investigación. Estoy empezando a pensar que, si lo pusiéramos a prueba yo quedaría después de tu interés por seguir la investigación.

—No he querido dar a entender que tú seas menos interesante —dijo con desesperación—. En realidad, nunca he conocido a un hombre más indiscutiblemente interesante. Estoy convencida de que tu intelecto está dentro del orden de los más altos. Estoy profundamente impresionada por tu naturaleza inquisitiva. Y por tu astucia con los cerrojos.

—Ya basta. —Soltó el pilar de la cama y se acer có a ella con un aire de inflexible propósito.

—¿Terry? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Por qué no aplica todo su intelecto a res ponder esa pregunta, señorita White? Estoy seguro de que llegará a la respuesta con rapidez.

La atrapó y la hizo girar hacia arriba entre los brazos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que se proponía.

—Terry.

La depositó sobre la cama con suavidad y se tendió sobre ella, atrapándola debajo de su firme cuerpo. Candy respiró hondo. El peso de Terry era indescriptiblemente excitante. Podía sentir su calor a través de las varias capas de ropa.

Tembló un poco cuando Terry le quitó cui dadosamente las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesilla de noche.

—Sólo por esta vez, Can —dijo Terry con tra la garganta de Candy—. ¿Crees que podrías pensar en mí en vez de en la maldita investigación?

—Hace varios minutos que no estoy pensando en otra cosa que no seas tú. —Se aferró de los hom bros de Terry e intentó concentrarse en su im placable rostro. El fuego brillante de los ojos la abra só—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a hacerte el amor. —Se inclinó y le qui tó las zapatillas de los pies.

—¿Ahora? ¿Esta noche?

—Sí. Ahora. Esta noche. —Comenzó a traba jar con los botones del vestido de lana.

Un momento más tarde, Candy sintió los dedos de él sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda. La recorrió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de lo rá pido que la estaba desvistiendo. En pocos instantes tendría la camisilla en la cintura. Una profunda y pal pitante excitación se despertó en su interior.

—¿Terry?

—Shh, Can. —Detuvo las débiles e interroga doras palabras con un feroz beso que, en efecto, le quitó la respiración a Candy. Ella gimió e instintivamente se aferró más a sus anchos hombros. Terry levantó la cabeza para mirarla—. Habla remos más tarde.

Terry empujó con fuerza la pierna entre las de Candy e hizo que las faldas le cayeran sobre el muslo. La sorprendente intimidad de esa acción lan zó una ola de calor y frío estremecimiento a través de Candy.

Los recuerdos de la noche en la alcoba de la señora Brighter explotaron en su interior una vez más. Con movimientos rápidos y urgentes, Terry terminó de desatar la camisilla y le dio un tirón hacia abajo.

—Mi dulce Can. —La voz de Terry era poco más que un áspero susurro. Miró los senos durante un momento y luego inclinó la cabeza reverente mente y tomó un pezón entre los dientes.

Candy tragó saliva y cerró muy fuerte los ojos ante las exquisitas sensaciones que la recorrían. Se sentía como si flotara en un río cálido, deslizándose con la corriente que cobraba fuerza y velocidad con gran rapidez. Debido a lo que había aprendido esa noche en la alcoba de la señora Brighter, Candy sabía que una magnífica cascada estaba esperándola. De pronto sintió impaciencia por alcanzarla.

Se arqueó contra la mano acariciante de Terry. Terry gimió indistintamente en respuesta.

—Esta vez voy a estar profundamente dentro de ti cuando alcances tu liberación. —Terry bajó la mirada hacia ella con ojos ardientes—. No me importa si todos los espectros del infierno se aparecen alrededor de la cama.

Se apartó ligeramente de Candy y se quitó de un tirón la camisa, los pantalones y las botas. Cuando giró para mirarla de frente, estaba desnudo.

Candy lo miró con asombrada sorpresa. Nunca había visto a un hombre en ese estado. La luz de la vela lanzaba destellos sobre los anchos hombros de Terry y realzaba los poderosos contornos de su cuerpo firme y delgado.

Incluso sin las gafas, Candy podía ver que estaba muy excitado. El tamaño de la erguida vara era desconcertante. No tenía experiencia, pero la ló gica le decía que un hombre no era muy diferente de los machos de otras especies. Había vivido en el campo toda su vida y sabía muy bien cómo se apareaban los animales.

Sabía que Terry tenía la intención de intro ducir su virilidad en ella. La idea era extrañamente excitante, pero el sentido común y la lógica la ha cían vacilar. Terry parecía muy grande para sus ojos inexpertos.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia él.

—No me había dado cuenta de que había tal disparidad de tamaños entre nosotros dos.

Terry emitió un sonido ronco que estaba a mitad de camino entre un gemido y una carcajada.

—Mi dulce y racional Candy. Ya te advertí que en ocasiones tu intelecto puede ser un problema.

—No hay necesidad de reírse de mí —dijo, herida.

Terry cayó encima de la cama, la atrajo ha cia sí y le besó la delicada piel detrás de la oreja.

—No me estoy riendo de ti, Can. Y te aseguro que, a pesar de las apariencias, vamos a encajar con total perfección. Deja la lógica de la situación en mis manos.

Candy sonrió trémulamente, más que deseosa de confiar en él en esos momentos.

—Muy bien, Terry. Si estás seguro de que sabes lo que estás haciendo, sigamos adelante. Te juro que no puedo esperar mucho más para sentir lo que sentí la última vez que me tomaste entre tus brazos.

—Eres la mujer más increíble que conozco —le susurró Terry.

Le quitó por completo el vestido y la camisa y los arrojó a un lado de la cama. Las prendas cayeron en un pequeño montón sobre la alfombra. Terry no les prestó atención cuando estudió el cuerpo des nudo de Candy con una expresión que el deseo tornó rígida.

Candy se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba puestas las medias. Por alguna razón, esa idea la hizo sentir deliciosamente perversa. Sintió que la piel se le volvía cálida.

—Mis medias —murmuró.

—Creo que vamos a dejar las medias en su sitio —dijo Terry—. Creo que me gustas mucho con ellas puestas.

—Terry en serio.

—Sí, en serio. —Deslizó la mano lentamente hacia abajo a lo largo de Candy en un acto de posesión que la hizo estremecer—. Eres encantado ra, Candy. Con medias o sin ellas.

Cuando la mano de Terry llegó al triángulo de suave cabello entre los muslos, Candy lanzó un grito apagado y volvió el rostro hacia el pecho de Terry. La timidez luchaba contra un creciente apetito sensual muy dentro de sí. Triunfó el apetito. Se acurrucó más cerca de Terry buscando más caricias íntimas.

—Seda y fuego —musitó Terry contra el bus to de Candy—. Querida, estás hecha de eso. Seda y fuego. Y no puedo esperar más a sentir las llamas.

Terry se colocó sobre Candy. Extendió la mano y le abrió los muslos. Hundió los dedos dentro de ella, probando con suavidad. La caricia hizo que Candy hundiera las uñas en la espalda de Terry y se incorporara contra la mano.

—Te gusta eso, ¿no es así? —preguntó Terry.

—Debes saber que sí. —Candy entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Terry y acercó la boca hacia la suya. Pensó que estaba subyugada, atrapada en un resplandeciente hechizo de amor y pasión que la había arrasado como una tormenta de verano.

Y Terry la deseaba con igual intensidad, pensó con creciente certeza. La debía de amar tanto como ella lo amaba a él. No podía hacerle el amor de aquella manera a menos que sus sentimientos fue ran iguales a los suyos por él.

Terry aceptó la invitación de la boca con una ansiedad que hablaba por sí mismas. Agitó la lengua entre sus dientes, reclamándola con una in timidad que presagiaba lo que iba a seguir.

Terry abrió con más fuerza los muslos de Candy buscando un lugar cerca de su calor. Lue go se inclinó hacia abajo entre los cuerpos y se amol dó a la abertura del pasaje femenino.

La sensación de la amplia lanza suspendida a punto de entrar en ella trajo fugazmente de regreso a Candy a una vaga sensación de realidad.

—¿Terry?

—Dime que me deseas, Can.

Sonrió ensoñadoramente.

—Te deseo a ti.

—Entonces todo va a ir bien —susurró. Se lanzó hacia adelante con lentitud.

Candy jadeó contra la boca de Terry. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido en reacción a la invasión.

—Ábrete a mí —le exhortó Terry. Se apar tó ligeramente y luego volvió a lanzarse hacia adelante—, Déjame entrar, cariño.

Los dedos de Candy se aferraron con fuerza al cabello de Terry mientras se preparaba con valentía. Pero Terry no forzó la entrada. En cam bio, retrocedió otra vez a corta distancia.

—Eres como una cerradura que hay que abrir con cuidado —le dijo. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor. Sus hombros resplandecían a la luz de la vela.

—Te he dicho que no iba a resultar.

—Y yo te he dicho que confíes en mí. Soy muy bueno con los cerrojos, por si no lo recuerdas.

Movió la mano hacia abajo, humedeció un dedo en la humedad de Candy y luego encontró el fir me botón que parecía ser el centro de las pasiones.

Candy comenzó a relajarse otra vez mientras Terry la acariciaba con el dedo húmedo. La deli ciosa tensión comenzó a enrollarse en su interior. Inclinó la cabeza sobre el brazo de Terry mien tras se arqueaba hacia adelante.

—Eso es. —La voz de Terry era de satisfac ción—, Ahora te vas a abrir a mí, ¿no es así, mi pe queño e inteligente cerrojo? Ahora estás lista para dejarme entrar.

Todo en lo que Candy podía pensar era la excitación que estaban creando los dedos de Terry. Pronto, pensó, pronto voy a sentir otra vez esa maravillosa sensación.

Y luego el vibrante alivio estuvo sobre ella.

—Sí —susurró Terry—. Se abrió el cerrojo.

Candy se volvió loca ante el feroz asalto. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de placer.

—Sí —susurró—. Sí, Terry. Dios querido, sí.

Una vez más entró en Candy y esta vez no vaciló ni se apartó. Se lanzó profunda e implacable mente dentro del ceñido canal.

—Hermoso —dijo Terry. Su voz era un os curo y ronco gemido.

Candy oyó su propio y suave chillido de sor presa ahogado por el hombro de Terry. El dolor se mezcló con el placer que aún estaba recorriéndola en diminutas olas. No podía separar las dos sensa ciones. Mordió ligeramente el hombro de Terry.

—Mi hermoso e inteligente cerrojo tiene dien tes —murmuró Terry.

Pero el pequeño y apasionado ataque sobre el hombro pareció mandar a Terry a través de un borde invisible. Lanzó un grito estrangulado y se hundió a fondo sobre Candy. Los músculos de su espalda se quedaron rígidos bajo los dedos de Candy.

Candy lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Terry temblaba y entraba profundamente en ella.

La vela había ardido casi por completo antes de que Terry se agitara por fin sobre Candy. Levan tó la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Curvó ligera mente la boca con perezosa satisfacción. Se inclinó para rozar los labios de Candy con los suyos. Luego, salió lentamente de ella y rodó hacia un costado.

—Por mil demonios. Nunca había sentido nada tan bueno en toda mi vida. —Cayó contra las almo hadas y la atrajo sobre sí—. Te dije que podría abrir ese cerrojo en particular.

Candy se sonrojó.

—Así fue.

Terry sonrió y con el dedo le toco la punta de la nariz.

—Mejorará con la práctica.

—¿Vamos a practicar mucho, milord?

—Puedes apostarlo. —Hundió los dedos en el cabello desordenado de Candy y acercó la boca a la suya para un beso firme y rápido—. Practicare mos cada vez que tengamos una oportunidad. Lo cual me trae al tema del que deseaba hablar antes.

—¿Nuestro falso compromiso? —Una súbita sensación de cautela le quitó algo de satisfacción a Candy.

—Exactamente. Deseo terminarlo.

Candy estaba muchísimo más agitada de lo que hubiera creído posible. Seguramente sentía algo por ella, pensó. Después de experimentarla intensidad del acto amatorio, no podía creer que Terry no sintiera nada. La amaba. Tenía que amarla. In tentó mantenerla voz tranquila.

—Comprendo.

—No, creo que no. —Terry sonrió ligera mente, pero sus ojos eran observadores—, Quiero que nos casemos de inmediato.

—Que nos casemos. —Candy se había que dado sin palabras.

Terry arrugó el entrecejo. Parecía irritado porque Candy no pudiera entender un concepto que aparentemente era muy claro para él.

—Vamos, vamos, querida —dijo persuasivamen te—. ¿De otra manera vamos a practicar nuestro acto de amor? Te lo aseguro, sería extremadamente difí cil tener una aventura en la ciudad. La otra opción es aceptar todas las invitaciones para fines de semana en el campo que nos hicieran y eso sería decididamente una molestia. Estaríamos viajando todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero ¿casamiento? —No se había espera do eso. Lo miró fijamente, intentando frenéticamen te centrar la mirada en él sin la ayuda de las gafas—. Terry ¿hablas en serio?

—Te aseguro que nunca he hablado tan en se rio en mi vida.

La alegría cobró vida dentro de Candy. Pero un instante después, estuvo mitigada por la cautela. Era muy consciente de que divertía a Terry. Él la encontraba interesante y era obvio que sentía al gún grado de pasión por ella. Pero hasta ese mo mento no había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera había pronunciado esas palabras mien tras hacían el amor.

—¿De verdad crees que armonizaríamos, Terry?

—No se me ocurre en otra persona que armo nizara mejor conmigo —le dijo.

—Sí, bueno. —Trató de encontrar una manera de lograr la respuesta que deseaba—Por supuesto, me siento sumamente honrada, milord.

—Bien. Entonces el asunto ya está arreglado —dijo Terry con brusquedad—. Me encargaré de procurar un permiso especial por la mañana. Lady Ponny puede ser el testigo.

El pánico se apoderó de Candy.

—Como he dicho, me siento profundamente honrada. Y puedo entender muy bien que sería mucho más eficaz tener una aventura dentro de los límites del matrimonio. Pero no estoy segura de que la eficacia sea una razón válida para un compromiso tan permanente.

—Hay otras razones lógicas para un casamiento entre nosotros dos —dijo Terry con gran aplomo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Naturalmente. No se me hubiera ocurrido la idea de otra manera.

Candy estiró la mano para buscar las gafas y se las ajustó sobre la nariz.

—¿Tal vez no te molestaría enumerarme algunas?

Terry le dirigió una sonrisa con gesto arro gante y superior.

—Como desees, aunque hubiese creído que eran obvias. Eres una mujer muy apasionada, Can. Eso es importante para mí ya que tengo ciertos deseos físicos que necesitan ser atendidos de vez en cuando...

Candy no podía soportar que describiera la mutua pasión de manera tan indiferente.

—Continúa con tu lista.

—Sí, por supuesto. Además de, ejem, el enfo que saludable de tales asuntos, tenemos mutuos y variados intereses intelectuales.

—Es verdad —admitió Candy.

—En resumen, no me vas a aburrir, cariño. —Rozó ligeramente la boca de Candy con la suya—. Y me voy a esforzar por no aburrirte a ti.

—Nunca podrías aburrirme —dijo con rapidez.

—También me gustaría señalar que el vivir juntos como hombre y mujer nos facilitará enormemente nuestras investigaciones. Podremos acon sejarnos el uno al otro y estudiar los métodos del otro con mucha mayor eficacia si vivimos bajo el mismo techo.

—Sí, puedo entenderlo. —Pero la sensación de incomodidad se hizo más fuerte. Buscó con cuidado las palabras adecuadas—. Sin embargo, ¿crees que intereses en común y un cierto grado de afecto entre nosotros van a ser una base suficiente para un matrimonio?

Terry pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta.

—No se me ocurre una base mejor.

—Algunos dirían que sería bonito añadir el amor a la lista —susurró tentativamente.

—¿Amor? —Entrecerró los ojos con disgusto, como si no sólo lo hubiera sorprendido, sino también desilusionado—. Vamos, vamos, Can, segura mente no eres víctima de una naturaleza romántica. Me niego a aceptar la idea de que una mujer inteli gente, perceptiva y muy hábil como tú sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer en algo tan vago e ilusorio como el amor.

Candy tragó con esfuerzo.

—Bueno...

—Tú y yo nos basamos en el intelecto, no en las emociones —continuó sin piedad—. Desentrañamos misterios y buscamos pruebas. Nuestras ló gicas mentes no son presa de las febriles fantasías que excitan las de Terrence y los de su calaña.

—Concedido. Sin embargo...

—Quédate tranquila, querida, siento demasia do respeto por ti como para permitirme creer que en realidad buscas enamorarte antes de casarte. El amor es para niñas jóvenes y tontas recién salidas de la escuela. Una mujer madura, responsable e inteligente como tú no se presta a tales fantasías.

Candy casi se ahogó.

—Sí, lo sé, Terry pero la cosa es que...

—Después de todo, hay muchas menos pruebas de la existencia del amor que de la existencia de fenómenos espectrales.

—Yo no diría eso, milord —afirmó con sin ceridad—. El amor ha sido la fuerza motivadora de un gran número de hechos históricos. La gente comete crímenes por amor. A veces enferma de amor. Seguro que hay muchas Pruebas que sugie ren que existe.

—Tonterías. La fuerza motivadora a la que te refieres es la pasión o para ser perfectamente directo, la lujuria. —Recorrió el trazo de los labios de Candy con el dedo.

A Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Sientes algo de afecto hacia mí, Terry?

—Naturalmente —dijo con rudeza—. Eso ni se discute.

—¿En serio? —El afecto no era amor, pero po dría ser capaz de convertirlo en amor, se dijo a sí misma con optimismo.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de ti? —preguntó con in diferencia—. ¿Sientes algún grado de afecto por mí? ¿Tan marcado como el que sientes por mi pasatiem po, por ejemplo?

—Ah, sí —dijo—. Sí, sin duda. De verdad te aprecio mucho, Terry.

—Y yo también te aprecio mucho. ¿Qué más podríamos pedir? Somos dos personas con mentes parecidas, que comparten mutuos intereses intelec tuales y una mutua pasión. Nos va a ir muy bien juntos. Bueno, entonces, di que te vas a casar con migo en cuanto haga todos los arreglos.

—¿Por qué debemos apresurar las cosas? ¿No podríamos esperar y darle a nuestro mutuo afecto la posibilidad de que madure? —preguntó Candy débilmente.

—Creo que eso no sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo, sino también potencialmente inconve niente.

—¿Inconveniente? ¿Cómo?

—Seguro que conoces la respuesta a ello. Utili za tu considerable inteligencia, Can. Es perfectamente posible que te quedes embarazada por lo que acaba de suceder aquí entre nosotros dos.

Candy lo miró con fijeza, mientras la reali dad de lo que acababa de decir la golpeaba.

—¡Cielo santo! No había pensado en eso.

—Puedes estar segura de que yo sí —dijo Terry rotundamente—. Ya que muchas veces me han llamado bastardo, no estoy dispuesto a que mi hijo o mi hija tenga esa etiqueta.

—No, por supuesto que no. Lo entiendo per fectamente. —Y así era, pensó Candy.

El frío orgullo y la arrogancia de Terry lo habían hecho arrojar la pregunta de su propia legitimidad a los mismísimos dientes de su familia y de la sociedad. Pero ese mismo orgullo arrogante lo haría igualmente decidido a que ningún hijo suyo cargara con ese estigma.

Terry la miró por debajo de las pestañas medio entornadas.

—Bueno, entonces, Can ¿Hacemos otro tra to? ¿Te vas a casar conmigo?

Candy respiró hondo y dejó a un lado las dudas y las vacilaciones. Se aseguró a sí misma que el riesgo que iba a correr valía la pena. Se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba.

—Me casaré contigo, Terry.

Algo que podría haber sido alivio osciló en los ojos de Terry. Pero su voz permaneció tranquila e inclu so ligeramente divertida, como de costumbre.

—Una decisión eminentemente lógica y racio nal, cariño. Por supuesto, no esperaba menos de ti.

—Por supuesto —musitó Candy. Pero en su interior temblaba de esperanza y temor.

La envolvió una atemorizante sensación de desgracia. Sabía que, si estaba equivocada con respecto a los sentimientos de Terry hacia ella, acababa de malvender todo su futuro y tal vez su mismísima alma al Ángel Caído.

**Continuara…**


End file.
